Catch Me If You Can
by sky7228
Summary: Complete!.Yamaki turns against the Tamers by hurting their partners with Juggernaut, it's every man for themselves but the Tamers must ban together again or risk losing more then friendship. summary is really bad, rated T just to be safe.
1. Alone

Ok this is my first fic; so I am expecting a lot of flame, go ahead, I don't care. Just please review. Also as you know who the characters are and what they look like I am not getting to into describing their physical features. Also, this whole fic is planned so expect updates about every other day.

Most importantly, I am trying to use as many quotes as possible to stay in character, but I know I go a little off so please point those places out to me.

Disclaimer – yes, I actually do own Digimon along with the moon, your mom, and all of England. Deal with it. That was sarcasm children.

* * *

Chapter one – Alone

"System error, system error." The many computers beeped in warning as warning lights flashed all throughout the high security government building known as Hypnos. A blonde haired man idly clicked his lighter but his voice was harsh. "Riley, what's going on?" A tall brunette sitting behind a computer raised her goggles to her forehead.

"It's the modified Juggernaut, sir." Just then, a man burst into the room. His glasses were slipping from his face and his gray hair seemed ruffled in frustration.

"Yamaki! Juggernaut, is… backfiring." He gasped.

"Thank you Janyu but that has already been determined." Responded the blonde man.

"But, the children, their in danger." Protested Janyu.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of West Shinjuku, a white cloud had materialized in a back alleyway, and one of these said children was already inside of it. "DIGI-MODIFY!" screamed the kid, sliding a blue and green card through a silver arc. Pulling the card all the way through the arc, the kid finished "Hyper chip activate."

Rika Nonaka smirked as her fiery red hair pulled back in its usual high spiky ponytail was whipped around her face as a yellow blur rushed by her toward a tall blue dinosaur. "Renamon, walk all over him." She said with a slightly bored expression etched on her ivory skin. Renamon, the yellow blur hit the blue dinosaur head on and it cried out in pain. As the dinosaur fell back, the girl's partner slowed down enough and Rika was able to see her partner properly.

A faint beeping was emitting from Rika's hand. Looking down her lavender eyes filled with determination and strength scanned the blue screen. "Allomon, Champion level, yea whatever, we beat him before, we can do it again." But the arc continued to beep. "Stupid piece of junk." The girl muttered. She turned her attention back to the fight as her partner pulled off her signature Diamond storm attack.

Rika smirked but it quickly faded as the crystal pieces were sucked up into the sky and deleted. Rika gasped as her eyes picked up a pink swirling vortex floating over the Hypnos building.

Allomon roared bringing Rika back to reality in time to see him swat Renamon out of the sky like a bug. "NOO! RENAMON!" cried Rika. The yellow vixen hit a building as the computer program started to pull her up towards the vortex. She rushed off toward her partner. Renamon started to glow and shrink. _No this cannot be happening, not now, not again._ Thought Rika, she surged on faster and reached her just as Renamon was reduced to her in training form. She picked up the miniature fox and pulled her back down to Earth.

"Rika" murmured Renamon. " Go, before it's so late."

"I am not going anywhere." She cried.

Allomon roared again, this time in fury. Rika spun around; he was completely unfazed by this new Juggernaut. "Impossible…" Said Rika.

"Dino Burst." Screamed Allomon. A stream of fire flew from his large mouth. Rika rolled to the left but not soon enough, the fire caught her right arm, side and even a little on her face. The sudden impact caused her to lose balance and she fell harder then she meant to on the broken pavement. Groaning Rika rolled over as Allomon lined up his next attack. "Dino Burst." But the attack was swept up just like Renamon's Diamond Storm. "What's happening?" The Dinosaur growled.

Renamon and Allomon started to vibrate as the Juggernaut program started to suck them up like a vacuum. Rika squeezed Renamon tighter refusing to let go of her friend. "You can't leave."

"I won't, I promise." Came the muffled reply. Allomon growled again and was lost in the pink vortex. Renamon was also floating upwards. Rika groaned as she was pulled up into a standing position. "Rika" Renamon whispered in a weak voice "let go."

"No, please, don't go." Tears started to spill from her violet eyes. Renamon's data surged and she passed through Rika's hands. "Renamon!" Cried Rika. She pulled her D-arc out of her belt, and threw it as hard as she could after her friend. It passed right through the shrinking yellow fox and disappeared.

Then Renamon disappeared; right as the program ended and the pink swirls disappeared into the blue sky as the bustling city continued to function normally, not noticing anything, all except for one girl.

* * *

A/N – ok I know this chapter was really, really short, sorry. I just wanted to end it here. Hope you enjoyed, and now please review, I can't make it better unless you flame me.

Sky


	2. Day of Tears

I know the start is a little slow, but the other characters will start appearing in chapter 3. I just need to finish this right here. Also, I know the first chapter was really bad, but I didn't get one review! Plz, review.

Disclaimer – yes, I actually do own Digimon along with the moon, your mom, and all of England. Deal with it. that was sarcasm children.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Day of Tears**

Henry was in Hypnos, he spent most of his time there especially after the Parasimon invasion last week. He sighed, rubbing his gray eyes with one of his white wristbands. "What's up?" Said an all to familiar child like voice from atop his blue hair.

"It's nothing Terriermon." Sighed Henry. _Man, I wish I knew what I was looking for._

"Momentai already, even if you won't tell me what's wrong I still know you."

"Terriermon" said Henry warningly "I am sure Suzi would love to play Princess Pretty Pants with you if you can not behave."

Terriermon gasped. "No fair."

"Then be quiet" Said Henry, slightly annoyed.

Terriermon leaped off of Henry's head and wandered around room. "When's Guilmon and goofy Takato coming back?" Completely ignoring the boy's last comment.

"In a couple of days." Said Henry, not really paying attention to his overactive partner. "Wait, is that…no way." Henry rapped at a few keys on the computer.

Terriermon suddenly interested leaped up by his friend, but was lost when it came to technology stared at the blue haired boy waiting for some kind of explanation, tapping his foot impatiently. Henry jumped up. "Come on." He cried, grabbing Terriermon by one of his overly large ears.

He ran out dragging his friend behind him with Terriermon screaming "MOOMMEENNTTAAAIIII"

* * *

"No, Renamon…" Whispered Rika. _In the past minute, I go from being on top of the world to dirt. No, lower then dirt, at least dirt isn't alone._ She rubbed her eyes and tried to pull her composure back together, but she couldn't. 

_Rika._

The girl froze. _There's no way._ But she heard it again, from the back of her mind. _What's happening? Am I losing it?_

_Rika._

…_Renamon?_

_Rika, look up._

"Huh?" Rika looked up to see a yellow speck falling from the sky. "What the…Renamon?" She watched the small yellow fluff ball falling get closer used her ears and tail to slow her dissent. But all the same, Rika caught Renamon in her arms knocking both of them on the ground.

To say it hurt would be an understatement. Rika was on her back with what she was pretty sure two cracked ribs and an absent of air in her lungs. Not that it mattered; the only thing that was important was the small yellow bundle in her arms. "Don't, ever, do that, again." Gasped Rika. Renamon slowly stood up, in response spit a very familiar blue, and silver D-arc onto the ground.

"Never, throw that away. Ever. Do you understand." Said Renamon, she was shaking but her eyes were filled with fear.

Rika pushed herself up into a sitting position cradling her friend in her lap she murmured, "I am sorry."

Henry slid around the corner panting; Terriermon now a translucent green blob bouncing on his shoulders. _Please be ok, please be ok._ He repeated over and over in his mind. Henry charged through the rapidly disappearing white fog, only to trip over something soft. "oof"

"Watch it, you goggle head." An all to familiar voice snapped at him. Henry peeled himself off the ground.

"Rika?" he asked worriedly.

"Henry?"

Henry looked over at her. She was sitting on the ground holding Renamon in her arms. They were both covered in bruises and burn marks. _At least their in one piece, wait, is Rika, no, she is, she's crying?!_ "Hey, its ok, it's all over now." He said gently. Standing he put his hand down to help her up.

"I am perfectly capable of getting up on my own." Was the curt reply. When she stood up straight, Henry could see her ice mask was now securely attached to her face.

He smiled. _You never change._

She scowled at him, which brought him back to reality. "Right, we should go see Yamaki, because I want some answers."

"I want to pound him to a pulp." With her mind made up Rika walked out of the alleyway leaving Henry to follow in her wake.

Henry caught up with Rika. "You know, when we get to Hypnos you should have someone check out those bruise 'cause…"

"I'm fine"

Sighing Henry followed his friend. Suddenly she spun around glaring at him. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because, Rika, you're my friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Humph" Rika turned around and kept walking.

"You know, Henry if looks could kill, you would be a dead man." Laughed Terriermon.

"Not now." Henry responded in a solemn voice, never taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. "Come on, we have to go save Yamaki."

"From the Ice Queen, Dun, Dun, DUNN." mocked the small green blob.

**At Hypnos**

"Yamaki! What have you done now?"

The blonde man turned around. "It's good to see you to Rika.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Was the cold reply. Yamaki took note of the murderous look in her eyes and then noticed the small yellow blob in the girl's arms.

"There are more important things to deal with now, other then you and your problems."

"Yamaki" Henry interrupted. "Rika's right, we do deserve and explanation."

Yamaki looked at the pair and then noticed they were both out of breath and Rika looked pretty beat up. "After last weeks little, incident." He said in a cold voice. "We decided, children are not capable of taking control of these, anomalies. As for the Juggernaut program, I am glad you are no longer capable of fighting. So go home."

"I knew we couldn't trust him." Said Rika matching his cold stare, with one of her own.

"Yea, let's get out of here." Said Henry placing a hand on her shoulder as they began to walk out.

"Sir don't you think that was a little harsh, I mean they are only eleven." Said Riley with concern behind her boss.

"You're walking on thin ice Riley, get back to work before that ice breaks and you drown."

Henry sighed, _I guess he was serious; he really doesn't want us around._ He hurried to catch of to Rika"Never a dull day around here, huh?" He said to her, with a faint smile.

She pushed his hand off his shoulder. "Yea, whatever." She refused to look at him. "I gotta go, my Grandma must be pitchin' a fit by now."

"Bye Bye" Said Terriermon, as she walked away her eyes focusing on the ground.

_Hmm, I have never seen her so lost before, there's something I am missing here. I wish she would open up, so I could help her._ Thought Henry sadly.

* * *

Humpf. Why does Henry care so much? He's too nice; it's annoying. Besides it's not like anyone cares about me anyways. 

"Hey! Watch it."

"Huh?" Rika looked up at the taxi she had just walked in front of. _What is wrong with me today? _Sighing Rika walked into the park.

Renamon sensing her tamers discomfort looked up from her arms, but decided against conversation, watched the girl carefully. Rika meanwhile was running the day's events through her head. She sighed. _Henry's right we never have a dull day around here. Humpf. Stupid Yamaki. I never needed his help and now he had to butt in and now he's gone and…_

"Rika."

Rika looked down into Renamon's large sapphire eyes filled with concern. Rika watched her partner struggle with something. Rika felt inside herself for the bond they shared that allowed them to communicate, and share emotions mentally without words. Rika felt her partner struggle with something that felt like confusion, disappointment, and sorrow.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Renamon began to speak. "I am sorry." It came out in a whisper barely audible but as she said it, Rika noticed her hold back tears. Rika found she could only stare in disbelief. Renamon looked down. "I am sorry I can't fight anymore, and now I can't protect you."

"We've already been over this, I don't need you to protect me." Rika said her face hard.

Renamon looked away sadly into trees, with the sun setting slowly behind them its red light washing over the green grass turning it a brilliant orange.

"I just needed a friend."

Renamon looked back up into those violet eyes, which were now soft. "How could you think that you were just a tool…for fighting? We're partners remember."

"I like term friend better."

"Good, cause you're stuck with me." Grinned Rika. "Now let's go home before Grandma really does pitch a fit."

* * *

"Hmmm, Juggernaut backfired, but yet their partners are still here. Those kids never cease to amaze me." Said Yamaki quietly pondering the, incident, earlier. 

"Something must have happened to the Juggernaut program, because it was terminated before we could shut it down." Riley appeared behind him.

"We need to question them. I designed that program myself! There is no way that someone on the outside could have shut it down." Said Yamaki, losing patience and becoming very annoyed.

"Well, that might take some time considering what happened earlier."

"Riley, you are still on thin ice." Said Yamaki in a cold voice.

Riley laughed. "Of course, sir"

* * *

Henry walked home slowly. "Hey is it ok if I still call you Terriermon?" 

"Whatever floats your boat." Was Terriermon's reply.

_At least someone's happy._ Thought Henry, as he walked in the front door.

"HENWY." Cried a high pitch voice.

"Hiah Suzi." Said Terriermon.

Suzi hugged her brother tightly around the middle. "Henwy, Lopmon, she, she, disappeared." She cried.

Henry and Terriermon could only stare in shock. "How, when?" Henry gripped Suzie's shoulders. "Tell me everything."

"Lopmon and I were playing Princess Prewty Pants on the padio, and then there was a big pink light and Lopmon got small and then she was sucked up into it." Sobbed Suzie.

"Momentai." Said Terriermon, jumping from Henry's shoulder to Suzie's head. "We'll get Lop back, don't you worry." As she continued to sob hysterically into Henry's shirt.

"Suzie, why don't you an Terriermon play Princess Pretty Pants. I need to talk to Dad." Henry said gently. A faint smile spread across her face.

Henry left his sister and went in search of his Dad. _Hmm, Dad's probably still working, which means I have to go back to Hypnos. _Henry sighed.

* * *

"Takatomon!" A red dinosaur cried out. The boy turned around; the goggles on his forehead ruffled his blonde hair. 

"AHH GUILMON!" His amethyst registered shock as the dinosaur started to shrink before him. "No Guilmon, don't leave."

"I'll try." Was the reply of the now small red blob. Takato picked up his friend and ran out of his room abandoning the drawing on the desk. He ran not knowing what to do. _I can't lose him again, but there's nothing I can do._

"Takato stop running through the house." His mother called.

Takato stopped in his tracks. _She's right I have to stay calm this isn't helping Guilmon. I just don't want to lose him._

"Takatomon your eyes are leaking."

"Ah, Guilmon, I am sorry." Said Takato, wiping his eyes. Suddenly an invisible force started to pull Guilmon toward the window. Takato looked out the window into the pink glow of Juggernaut. "No, I won't let Yamaki take you away again."

"Don't worry." Said Guilmon.

Why would Yamaki run Juggernaut? After everything that's happened, he still doesn't like us. Why?

"Look, it's going away."

"Huh?" Takato looked back at the pink vortex, which was now shrinking. The invisible force on Guilmon suddenly stopped causing Takato to fall over backwards onto the floor.

"It's gone." Sighed Takato hugging his red friend. "Your still here and I won't let anything ever happen to you, I promise."

"Takatomon."

"Yes, Guilmon?"

"Can we eat now?"

Takato laughed. "Of course."

* * *

Rika opened the front door slowly. With everything that had happened, she had been out past dark and missed dinner, which in her Grandma's rulebook was unforgivable. She eased the door closed behind her and carefully tiptoed down the dark wooden hallway to her room. _We need to find a way to hide the fact that we were beaten to a pulp so Mom or Grandma don't pitch a fit._

_It would probably be best if we waited until tomorrow to face them. _Renamon replied silently.

_I think you're right there…Come on, almost there, just a little_

"Rika Nonaka" Came a voice behind them. "Where have you been?"

"Hi, Mom." Slowly Rika turned around. Most girls would give their right hand to be the daughter of the internationally famous model Makino, known in private as Rumiko Nonaka, but Rika found herself almost wishing she had a normal mother. One that did not force her into dresses, or leaves constantly for work.

"Rika what happened!?" exclaimed Rumiko. Shock and was that concern on her face, as she looked over her daughter and the small yellow fox in her arms. Both were covered in multiple bruises, cuts, and their right side was burned. "Oh, honey. What happened to the two of you?"

"I think questions can wait, you both are probably hungry." Said a new voice.

"Grandma, we're fine." Protested Rika.

"Nonsense, now come in here." Replied the stern voice.

A few minutes a still protesting Rika was situated on the couch still holding Renamon. "Well that was…different." Said Rika slightly confused by the reaction they had gotten.

"I wonder how long it will last?" Replied Renamon.

Rika sighed, "Probably not long by the way their talking in the kitchen." Both fell silent as the adrenaline drained. "Hey Renamon."

"Yes Rika."

"About earlier, do me a favor. Don't tell anyone."

Renamon laughed, (A/N – Renamon laughed, that's a first, actually a second but whatever.) but Rika was already asleep.

Meanwhile in the kitchen… "I don't know what to do Mom. I can't stop her but I don't know what I'll do if she gets hurt."

"Excess worrying leads to premature wrinkles."

Rumiko broke down crying. "I know, but this week she comes home one day she might not. Last week that horrible train, a month ago there was that V-pet thing and then not along before that she was gone in the, Digital World. It's only a matter of time…"

"Rika knows what she's doing, and as long as her an Renamon stay together they'll be fine." Cut in her mother. "Now let's not worry about 'what ifs'"

The two headed out of the kitchen to find Rika holding Renamon like a favorite stuffed toy, both fast asleep with out a care in the world. The two women couldn't help themselves they smiled in spite of themselves at the two friends.

* * *

By the time Henry re entered Hypnos it was dark. The staff was leaving and most of the ground floor was deserted. Well this is weird. Thought Henry. He walked down the dark, metal corridors toward the main offices where his dad worked. It was unusually dark, in the long hallways causing Henry to hear the voices of the staff before he actually saw them. There was a loud man who sounded gruff, and angry and another who was quiet, and panicking. Henry eased along the wall to hear them better. 

"Janyu quit" The gruff man said suddenly.

Dad quit! No way. Thought Henry.

"I don't blame him after what Yamaki did. The entire project backfired."

"But, that's impossible." Stuttered the quiet man.

"Something on the outside stopped it." Said the loud guy in a quieter voice. "Yamaki doesn't even know what happened. But, listen to this, Digital Portals are popping up all over the city, and everyone of the anomalies has been seen before, and recorded as destroyed."

Henry had heard enough he turned around and ran blindly through the building. That last sentence kept replaying over and over in his head. I need to warn the others, before it's to late.

* * *

A cliffy, laughs evilly. Yes I know but I need to stop here to set the mood for the next chapter. Chapter 3 will be posted on Friday. Also would you rather read lots of short chapters often or long ones once a week? Last but not least, REVIEW!! 

Sky


	3. Confussion

Welcome back! Even though no one has bothered to read this much less review, I am enjoying writing, so if a few people are reading this I will be posting every few days. Not that anyone will read this, so why I bother typing this, I have no idea. Also all the grammar and spelling errors are still there.

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon etc. but I will, laughs evilly.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Confusion **

"Hello, Nonaka residence." Said Rika's Grandmother.

"Hi Mrs. Hato. This is Henry, is Rika there." Henry said panic rising.

There was a slight pause on the line. "No I am sorry Henry, Rika isn't available right now."

"H-have you seen her recently? Is she home? Is she ok?"

"Yes, she is home but, do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"I am sorry, but I wasn't there. I -d Rika and Renamon beat up in an alleyway, and then she wouldn't talk to me about it."

"Oh, alright well thank you anyways Henry."

"Your welcome. Umm, is it ok if you can ask Rika to call me when she gets the chance? It's kinda important."

"Yes I can. Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight."

Henry put the phone down, and sighed in relief. At least she got home in one piece.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Henry, it's Takato." The blonde by said, relief in his voice. "I have been trying to call you all day."

"Takato." Henry cut in. "Is Guilmon still there?"

"Yes, he de-digivolved, but he's still here. Is this because of Juggernaut? Is Terriermon still there?"

"Yea, Terriermon is fine, but Lopmon is gone."

Takato gasped and so did someone behind Henry. The blue haired boy turned around to see his Dad walk in the door. "Takato, call everyone else to see if their ok. I need to talk to my Dad. Oh and I already called Rika."

Henry hung up before he got a response and hurried to catch up with his father's retreating figure. "Hey, Dad." He called.

"Henry, I am sorry. I am so sorry." He said gripping his son's shoulders.

"Dad, its ok, it wasn't your fault, but why did you quit?" _He looks so old._ Thought Henry.

"Yamaki doesn't trust you or your friends anymore. He believes if you never went after Locomon, the Parassimon army would not have invaded."

Henry gasped. "There's no way…how could he think that?"

"I know Henry. He wanted to take away your partners for good but I convinced him that they should be allowed to stay as long as they couldn't fight. But Yamaki went against his word and altered the program to take your partners as if it was a mistake, but something on the outside, something outside the building stopped the program."

"Dad, if something on the outside stopped it, could it start it again?" Henry asked starting to panic, slightly.

"I don't know. It's possible. The only thing is, no one outside the control room should have been able to stop it."

_This is all to weird._ Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it, it's probably Takato. Thanks Dad."

"No problem, son."

Henry picked up the phone. "Hi Takato."

"Hey Henry. Turns out no one has the Digimon, even Calumon is gone!"

Henry was silent for a minute. _I didn't expect it to be this bad. Yamaki will pay for this._

"Hey Henry?" said Takato, bringing Henry back to reality. "Were you outside when Juggernaut started?"

"No, but Suzi was, and Lopmon was taken."

"Yea, everyone who was outside lost their Digimon, while we were inside and ours are still here."

"Wait a minute, that can't be right. Rika and Renamon were both outside when it happened. Dad said there was an outside force, was it Rika or Renamon?" Henry said speaking mostly to himself. "They were clearly in a fight but when I got there, there wasn't another Digimon. Did Renamon defeat it? Or was it sucked up? And how was she able to stay on earth?

* * *

Rika woke up to the sound of a soft beeping. Without opening her eyes, she reached a hand down to find the source. Her hand passes over the cool plastic of her D- power but as her fingers closed around it. It suddenly became warm in her hand. Opening her eyes Rika looked at the silver and blue arc. It started to vibrate. Opening her eyes Rika saw the arc itself was glowing a soft pale blue but the screen turned a deep blood red. Suddenly the screen flashed to a picture of Yamaki. "We've got a lock." He said in a cold voice, then suddenly the screen went black, and slowly the arc returned to normal. Rika gasped and dropped the device. It fell to floor where it returned to its normal state. 

"We need to leave now." Renamon said quietly. "Whatever Yamaki wants it's not going to be pretty."

"Your right." Said Rika, stiffening a yawn. Slowly she stood up, her body protesting the sudden movement. Rika placed Renamon on her head, to allow her to pick up her D power and place it on the table, then walked out the door.

_We need to go somewhere unpredictable. _Renamon said silently.

_Somewhere I would never go? _Pondered Rika. _School. _She said defiantly.

Walking down the street, Renamon's ears twitched. _There's a car coming._ Rika slipped in a bush, as a car raced down the street. The two peaked out of their hiding place to see the car stop in front of their house.

_Looks like we left just in time._ Said Rika.

_We need to keep moving though._

Rika nodded and they continued down the street at a light jog. _Why would Yamaki want to find us? Is he looking for all of us?_

_It's possible. Tomorrow we need to find our more information. _

_Yea, I can't believe he bugged our D powers. _Rika said silently as she vaulted over the fence into her school.

_There's nothing we can do about that now. We need a plan, a real plan…for once._

Rika laughed as she covered yet another yawn. _Yea, but for now we should sleep._

Crawling into the back of a broom closet, Rika slumped down against the wall; pulling Renamon down into her lap. As Rika slipped into unconsciousness she heard Renamon whisper, "I'll protect you Rika, I promise."

"I know."

* * *

Rumiko Nonaka was not happy. _Who in the world would be knocking at this hour?_ She fumed silently. Pulling the door open a man in a dark suit and sunglasses pushed a badge in her face. 

"I am agent Walker from Hypnos." He said walking in the house.

"You have no right to be here, and why did Hypnos send you? Who are you?"

The man sighed and pulled out a few pieces of paper. He handed them to Rumiko and continued walking through the house, almost as if he knew where to go. Looking at the papers she gasped, they were an arrest warrant for Rika.

"What is this?"

"They are an arrest warrant for your daughter." Suddenly Walker stopped. He spun on his heels and removed his sunglasses. "Where is she?" He said in a cold voice.

"S-she's gone?"

Walker pulled out a walkie-talkie and stated speaking into it. "She's gone." He put the device away, and walked past Rumiko. "We will see each other again." He said in a cold voice. Then he walked out the door, got in his car and left.

"Honey, is everything alright?"

Rumiko turned around, to look at her mother. She retold what had just happened as the older woman listened with mixed feeling of shock, confusion and most of all concern.

* * *

Jeri was sitting on the window ledge outside of her bedroom. Her brown hair blowing slightly in the cool night air. It was the same balcony her partner Leomon had sat on but he was gone now, along with her mother, and now Calumon was gone as well. Her large brown eyes started to spill tears again, as she recalled losing everyone. "Who's next, Takato, Rika?" Just then the phone rang. 

Pulling herself inside her room she rushed down the stairs to pick up the phone hoping it hadn't woke anyone else up. "Hello."

"Jeri. It's Takato. So how are you?"

"Uh, hi? Isn't it a little late to be calling?"

"Well actually, we need to have an emergency Tamers meeting. Can you get to Henry's house in the next 15 minutes?"

"Takato, it's the middle of the night!"

"I know but it's really important."

Jeri sighed.

"Rika's gone!"

"WHAT!"

Takato sighed. "Yamaki is blaming her for the Juggernaut program and tried to arrest her but, she disappeared with Renamon."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Jeri said quickly, and slammed the phone down.

Adrenaline coursed through Jeri's body as she ran down the streets toward Henry's apartment. _We can't let Yamaki get away with this. I will not lose another friend!_ She had never felt such hatred. She was cold and alone, nothing but a pure victory could satisfy her now. _Where did all of this hatred come from? No, this is all because of Yamaki. He caused this and we will stop him. I just hope we're not to late._

* * *

All the Tamers had arrived before Jeri, even Kazu and Kenta were sitting at the end of the table and looked to be asleep. Henry and his Dad at the other end with Takato, Ryo, Suzie, and Jeri in the middle. After they had all sat down, Henry's dad spoke. 

"Yesterday, Juggernaut was run as Yamaki ordered. His goal was to reduce your partners to in training form, while pulling all other digimon back to the digital world. However, he went against his word and altered the program so that your partners would also go back to the digital world as if the program just malfunctioned. Some how someone outside the Hypnos control room managed to shut down Juggernaut, which was until yesterday considered impossible. That someone was confirmed to be Rika."

"How?" Asked a dazed Ryo.

"We have no idea." Said Henry. "All we do know is that Hypnos is now doing everything in its power to find her."

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Jeri.

"Nothing." Said Janyu.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Ryo.

"If we interfere, Hypnos will also target us. Until we know more, we will only be hurting Rika by involving ourselves." Said Janyu. "Right now we need to stay out of the way and try not to draw attention to ourselves."

"So we stand back, and try not to fight." Summed up Ryo.

"Fighting isn't always the answer, Ryo." Said Jeri.

"The coward's credo." Said Takato quietly.

All heads turned toward him, even Kazu and Kenta managed to peel their heads up off the table. "It was something Rika said once." Explained Takato quietly, not meeting any ones eyes.

No one said anything for a minute as they all reflected on everything that had happened. Finally, Ryo stood up and started to walk toward the door. "Hey, Ryo man, where are you going?" Asked Kazu.

"I am going to find her. If I get dragged in," He shrugged.

"STOP!" Cried Henry. Ryo stopped as the whole room watched cool, calm, and collected Henry who was on the verge of exploding.

"At least then she won't be alone!" Shot Ryo.

"You are NOT the only one who cares about her. We can not involve ourselves, for her sake."

"How fast will the city know about all of this?" Asked Jeri.

"The city will not know. This is all classified information." Responded Janyu.

"Oh. So we shouldn't tell anyone else then." Said Takato.

"Actually, after yesterday I quit."

"W-what?" Exclaimed Takato.

"Yamaki, is hurting people, by doing this, and I do not want a part of it. There is another matter we need to discuss though. Juggernaut backfired before Rika shut it down. Digital fields are popping up all over the city, not only has every one of them been here before, but they were all recorded as destroyed. Until we know more about what is going on, none of you should attempt to engage any of these Digimon in combat, especially as long as they can't digi-volve."

"I just feel so...useless, now. I wish there was something we could do." Said Takato, as he and the others started to get up and head home.

Jeri sighed and the two walked out the door, leaving Henry alone at the table to think about what had happened.

_Please, be okay Rika. Jeri's right I don't want to lose another friend. I just wish I could help you, somehow._ He sighed. _Well no use trying to sleep now._ He headed toward the door. "I am going to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

He left before someone could tell him not to go. _I should have probably taken Terriermon, but I just need to think for a while._

Henry walked down the empty streets. _Rika seemed so scared when I first saw her yesterday; I wonder what she's feeling now?_ Worrying is pointless, sorta like skating on sausages. _That was something Calumon said. Ahh, Calumon could always find Rika, I wish he were here. But finding her isn't going to help her._

He stopped in front of a large building. Looking past the metal gates, he realized it was Rika's private school. _I wonder?_ He vaulted over the fence with ease thanks to his martial arts training. _I can't believe I am doing this. Plus it's a girl's school._

Henry walked down the dark, cold corridor. _Ok, this is creepy.__Gosh, I sound like Takato now._ _This is stupid, I don't know if she's even here. If she is, I am not going to be helping, not that I would ever find her in… _

He was cut short as a hand clamped over his mouth and an arm snaked around his stomach pulling him toward a dark broom closet. Henry's martial arts instincts kicked in. He pulled the hand over his mouth away and through his attacker flying over his hip. Henry watched the body sail into a wall and crumple to the floor. _Wait, that looks like a kid. No._

"R-Rika?"

The figure groaned. Henry cautiously approached. _Great if it really is her, she'll kill me for that._ Suddenly, a small object slammed up against his back knocking him forward. "Ahhhhh" Cried Henry as he fell over.

"No way. It can't be. Henry."

"Rika, is that you." Muttered Henry.

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy." She muttered, peeling herself off the ground.

"Thank goodness you're ok."

"Yea, yea whatever. How did you know to come here?"

"I got lucky." Henry said sheepishly. (A/N: that's a funny word.)

"Uh-huh. So, what are you doing here? Are they looking for you too?"

"No, actually Hypnos is only after you Rika. They're blaming you for what happened with Juggernaut."

"Want to clue me in here, with what happened with Juggernaut?"

"Well, before you shut off the program, it backfired and now all the Digimon we defeated are coming back. It's not your fault, Hypnos just doesn't want to take the fall."

"I, shut down, Juggernaut."

"Well, yea." Rika simply stared at Henry. "You, mean, you…didn't know?"

"I threw my D-arc at Juggernaut, and then it just kinda, stopped. Later Yamaki just appeared on it an said 'We have a lock.' Then I freaked out and we left"

"Do you still have it?"

"No my D-arc is still at home; but, as soon as we left a black car pulled up to my house."

"That's weird Yamaki shouldn't be able to trace us, through our D-arcs. There's no tracking device, in them." Henry said mainly to himself. Rika yawned and sat down on a bucket waiting for Henry to come to a conclusion. Suddenly, Henry snapped back to reality. "The red card!"

"You mean the one we used with the D-Reaper?"

"Yea, Shibumi designed it so we could stay in bio-merge form inside the D-Reaper but he also put a tracker on it, just so that they could ever find us…" He trailed off.

"…In case something…happened." Finished Rika, quietly.

"…Yea…"

Rika pulled herself back together. "Ok, so now we know he can track us; but, how do we cancel the tracker?"

"We would need another special card."

"Wait, Henry. Do you have your D-arc with you?"

"Yea, of course…Oh-no."

"We need to leave now." Renamon entered the conversation. "That black car is outside.

"Ok, Henry you go that way." Rika said, pointing toward the a window across the hall from the closet. "We'll go around the back. Go home, and stay out of trouble."

"What about you?"

"I'll catch ya later." And with that, Rika ran out of the broom closet with Renamon at her heels.

Just then, Henry heard the front door creak open. He froze, indecisive about whether to risk going out the window or to stay in the closet. Henry chose the lather and quickly shut the broom door as a man in a black suit and sunglasses ran by.

_Hmm. Sunglasses, interesting. _Thought Henry.

The man pulled out a walkie-talkie. "The area is clear, run the search again." There was a moments silence, then something buzzed on the other end of the device. "Look to your right."

Henry was paralyzed. He had never been so scared in his life. The door to the broom closet opened slowly, and Henry pulled his D-arc out of his pocket and slid it on the ground. Then he stepped behind some cleaning supplies and waited. _I really should have been more religious._

The closet door opened and the man walked inside. He looked around, and then noticed the green and silver arc on the floor. "I found the arc but there's no one here."

There was some cursing on the other end of the line. The black suited man walked slowly around in the small closet occasionally tipping over some buckets or turning some mops.

Henry held his breath and then after what felt like an eternity. The man stood up and spoke into the communication device. "I found him."

* * *

Rika ran out the back of the school and never looked back. _Please, don't let them have found Henry._

"Rika. Where are we going to go?" Asked Renamon.

"How the heck should I know? For now I think the park, then when the sun comes up...the mall. Hypnos won't let the public in on this, so even if we're found there, what can they really do?"

Rika and Renamon sprinted down the empty streets, when a white fog erupted out of the ground in front of them. Rika skidded to a halt just before it. "A Digital field." Said Renamon.

"Yea, no kidding." Just then a car roared to life behind them. "Looks like we're going through it." The two charged forward into the white mist as the world seemed to damper and disappear around them.

* * *

Henry quietly cursed himself._ Why couldn't I just go? Now I am toast. _

The man in the dark suit stepped toward Henry with a sense of power. "My name is Agent Walker. I am from Hypnos, and you Henry Wong, need to come in for questioning. Come quietly and you can see Rika Nonaka soon."

"Yea, after you arrest her for something she didn't do!" Cried Henry. He grabbed the bucket in front of him and slid it toward Agent Walker's feet. The man stumbled and Henry raced by him and out the door.

"Get back here kid."

Henry didn't answer; he had never run so fast or been so scared. _Why couldn't this Walker guy eat donuts like other cops?_ Thought Henry as he raced down the hallway. _I need to lose this guy, and quick, man I am such a goggle head. Great, now I sound like Rika._

Then for the second time that night, Henry was tackled from behind. Only this time his attacker wasn't small and fuzzy. He fell to the ground and groaned, this guy was heavy.

"Now, I got you."

"You have no right to attack me."

"Like I said, you, need to be questioned. Your friend Rika was here and we need to know what the two of you were doing."

"Rika was not here. You have no proof, and no right to be attacking me." Responded Henry. _At least Rika got out alright._

Henry was then brutally hauled into the back of the black car. Agent Walker floored out of the school and down the road toward Hypnos. Henry waited until Walker slowed down at a stop light then grabbed the door handle ripping it almost off the door to find it wouldn't budge. "I thought you might try something like that." Said Walker in a cool voice.

"This is kidnapping. How do you plan to get away with this?" Said Henry, about to lose his cool.

"You were with Rika Nonaka. We want to find her."

They continued down the road, when suddenly a digital field erupted down a side street. Henry gasped, _Could this be one of those Digimon that was already ? _Walker jammed on the brakes to watch the white fog cover the street next to them. As the pale fog grew it emitted a light that covered the street in a soft light. As is spread it covered two figures standing in front of it. One Henry recognized as a familiar pineapple-head, and the other a small fox. The two disappeared into the fog as Walker spun the car around and roared after them.

* * *

Rika charged through the digital field. Renamon rushed out in front of her, both on their toes waiting for whatever was inside. 

"We shouldn't fight whatever is in here." Said Renamon.

"Your right, we don't stand a chance." Rika gasped a large spider digimon swung down from a building.

"Perfect, I was just thinking about what to do for dinner." It purred in a feminine voice.

"Dokugumon." Both Partners said at once.

"So you do, remember me, how touching. POISON THREAD!" A thick white rope shot toward Rika and Renamon.

"Rika." Cried Renamon. She pushed her partner out of the way, but was caught in the thread.

"Ah, Renamon."

"Rika, get out of here." Said Renamon, struggling against her bonds.

"I am not going anywhere." Rika pulled a card out of her holder on her belt and reached for the D-arc, which she just couldn't find. "Perfect." She muttered.

Dokugumon was moving closer to Renamon. _Fine then. Time to improvise._ Rika grabbed Renamon and pulled as hard as she could, but the sticky web just held tight.

* * *

The black car pulled into the white fog, but as they entered the mist the car's engine died. "What the..." 

"Digital energy." Said Henry quietly.

"What did you say kid?" Asked Walker fiercely.

"Nothing digital works in the digital world, because of the build up of digital energy. Since a digital field is just digital energy nothing digital will work here. I guess that includes cars."

"Hmmm." Walker pulled the keys out of the ignition, and stepped outside, locking Henry inside.

As soon as he was outside, Henry grabbed the door handle and gave it a yank. _He can't lock me **inside** a car._ But, the door handle refused to move, still. _Hmm, I guess he can. Great._ Henry pushed himself forward in the seat to look out the windshield . Outside was Rika kneeling over Renamon, both of them were stuck in a white string and a large spider Digimon was moving in toward them. "Rika! Renamon! Get out of there!" Cried Henry.

Agent Walker watched the girl and her pet struggle against the white cords as the giant spider moved closer. _Why doesn't she leave the fox and get out of there. It's just data. _

The spider was almost right on top of them. It opened it's giant mouth and the red head screamed.

_"_Rika, no!"Cried the small fox.

* * *

Back at the Nonaka household Rumiko was pacing the entire house. She was confused beyond belief. _What had Rika done? Why did Yamaki turn all of a sudden?_ There were endless questions floating through the model's head. 

"Remember dear, excess worrying leads to premature wrinkles." Said Rumiko's mother.

The younger woman finally broke down crying. "I know mom. I just don't know what to do. Who knows where she is, or what happened. I just don't want to lose her."

"I know dear." She said walking over to her daughter.

Something on the table started to flash. The two looked over to see Rika's D-arc glow and a white light burst out in multiple streams. "Digivolution." It beeped.

* * *

Rika couldn't believe her eyes. Renamon was digivolving. _That's impossible. She shouldn't be able to, not with Juggernaut, even if it was canceled._

But, yet sure enough the small yellow fox was standing before him in her rookie form. "Diamond storm_." _

_But, then when has the impossible ever stopped us before. _She finished silently, as a cluster of clear shards embedded themselves in Dokugumon's body. The Digimon roared in pain and furry. "Venom blast." It roared, sending a purple shroud toward the fox and her human partner.

Renamon, grabbed Rika and dashed out of the way. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yea...I'm fine." Said Rika.

"Good, now let's step on this spider."

Renamon set Rika down, and rushed toward the Dokugumon, but the giant spider had noticed their company. Renamon looked over to see the man in the black suit standing in front of his black car. The giant spider was moving in and all he did was stand there. Renamon rushed forward but in one swift motion the man pulled out a gun and shot the spider in the hard metal dome over it's head doing no damage at all. Dokugumon laughed. "You puny human. You think you and your weak weapons can hurt me."

"W-what are you." Stammered the man.

"Your worst nightmare. Venom blast." Renamon slammed into the spider right as it shot the purple blast causing it to go wide and miss the man. "You, you dare protect these humans. You have no right to live." Turning it whacked Renamon with one of it's large legs, sending her flying into a building.

"Renamon!" Cried Rika. She rushed toward her.

Renamon groaned and pulled herself up; she walked back to the fight. _Ah. I feel so useless like this. How am I supposed to help her? _Thought Rika.

"Back for more are we, foxy." Taunted Dokugumon.

"You never had a chance." Remarked Renamon coldly. "Diamond storm." The shards hit the spider dead on and it burst into millions of data pieces. Renamon watched the data bits and the digital field evaporate in front of her.

"Come on Rika." She said, picking the girl up in her arms, she raced down the street, before the man had any time to react.

* * *

Ok, well its late and I am tired. So I am stopping here. Chapter 4 will be up by next Friday. I have not gotten one review yet, and I am very sad about that. I know that this is my first fic and all but still, come on people. Is it that hard?

Sky


	4. Divided We Stand, Together We Fall

Ok, school is unfortunately starting soon. So, expect a new chapter every week from now on, maybe earlier depending. Also, I really, really would like some reviews.

To karika88 **Thank **you for my first review ever! Actually, this isn't really a couples story, seeing as they are really eleven, it's really more of friendship. But I am trying to find a way to weave Ryo in here, k, wasn't supposed to say that. Forget what you just read. Or I could just delete it. Whatever...

Also, thank you to you for reading this story, and if you have kept with it for this past week or something thank you! please stay with R&R.

Now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Divided We Stand, United We Fall** (A/N – very long title I know  ) 

Yamaki was not a happy man. He idly clicked a metal lighter between his hands. "Would you care to explain exactly how you managed to lose an eleven year old girl." He said in a voice so quiet Agent Walker cringed.

"Well sir." Gulp "I managed to trace Henry Wong to her school where I found him and his D-arc. They both know that's how we were able to trace them. I have him in the holding cell downstairs, but she got away."

"You still haven't informed me how you could let her get away."

"There was a bio-emergence sir, a beast that was recorded as terminated actually. It attacked her and her partner, but the fox managed to some how evolve and the two defeated the creature and escaped."

"And while Renamon was busy, you decided to sit back and watch the fight instead of seizing the target?"

"I was unable to sir, believe me, if I were to interfere I would have caused serious damage."

"You are losing your touch Walker. What have you been able to accomplish?"

"We are keeping watch on all of the tamers houses. We will find her."

"You can find her, but catching her will be difficult. Renamon can phase in an out of this dimension at will. She is not to be taken lightly. If you get the option, I want her, it terminated."

* * *

"Renamon?" Asked Rika, as the two were racing down the streets at such speeds, Rika was unable to make out any type of landmarks or buildings. "Where are we going?" 

Renamon didn't falter. "Going, nowhere. We are already here." She slowed to a stop next to an all familiar pond, as Rika slid to the ground.

Rika looked at her partner with confusion. "Why? They must be keeping a watch out for us."

Renamon smiled. "No one saw us enter. I promise."

"Who's there?" Asked a voice from somewhere on the other side of the yard.

"No one saw us, huh." Scoffed Rika.

"Rika?" Asked the voice. As it moved closer Rika recognized the speaker.

"Grandma!" She ran forward to greet her with a hug.

"I can imagine this is going to be an interesting story." Said her Grandmother calmly.

Rika pulled back and hung her head. "I am sorry."

"Why, don't you go surprise your mother, then we'll listen to this story."

Rika nodded and headed inside at a light jog.

The older woman looked at Renamon. "That bad." She said.

Renamon nodded slowly. "I am sorry if I am causing any trouble."

"Nonsense. I said it once I'll say it again. This adds excitment to my life." Then she turned around and walked inside with Renamon following.

"Mom." Rika exclaimed.

Rumiko spun around as a mall version of herself slammed into her. "Oh Rika." She murmured. After a good thirty seconds she pushed her daughter back and gripped her shoulders. "Where have you been? I was worried sick." She said sounding both upset and worried.

Rika looked at her feet, but Renamon cut in before Rika could respond. "Yamaki ran a computer program called Juggernaut to remove all Digimon from the real world. However, it backfired leaving us here, and causing other Digimon access to the real world. For some reason he believes Rika is the cause of this."

"There must be a way to prove it wasn't you though."Said Rumiko.

Rika sadly shook her head. "I dunno, Mom. We think I had something to do with it, but we're not sure." She risked looking up at her mother. There was a shocked and disbelieving look on her face.

"So what are you two planning now?" Asked Rika's grandmother.

Rika and Renamon exchanged a sad look. "W-we don't know." Answered Rika. "We have no prove, and Yamaki apparently has enough to convince the goverment it was us."

"That doesn't matter though." She said placing a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "For now all that does matter is that we're together again."

Rika nodded, swallowing a yawn in the process, but Rumiko caught it. "Bed." She ordered.

Rika hugged both of them again and silently trudged to her room, Renamon at her heels. Right as she left the room, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Takato was walking Jeri home. It was something he had insisted on since they were now all being watched like...animals. Takato sighed, ending the comfortable silence between them. "You know Takato; tomorrow will be the three month anniversary of when we went to the digital world. I think we should celebrate." 

"W-what do you mean. I mean don't you think we should wait until all of this is over." He said swinging his arm out in front of him.

"I think that because of all this, we should do something, to you know, take our minds off of it." The two had stopped, having reached Jeri's house.

Takato sighed. "It won't be the same without Rika, and all the Digimon."

"Well, I was just thinking, it could be, you know... you and me." Jeri said quietly. Takato's face turned a brilliant shade of red and looked down. Jeri's face also started to turn red. "Of course, it's only if, you want to." She added quickly. She looked down and started walking again.

Takato grabbed her hand, causing her to stop and turn back to him. "Jeri, I would love to take you to dinner tomorrow." Jeri smiled, and he returned it. Then they both stood there, holding each other's hand and staring at each other while an awkward silence spread over the two. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Takato dropped Jeri's hand, his face now so red it looked like it would explode. Jeri laughed.

"See you later."

"Uh, bye Jeri." He watched her walk in up the path and slip inside the door. As the door closed Takato jumped into the air pumping his fist. Then he ran home feeling like the luckiest kid in the world.

If Takato hadn't been so focused on Jeri he probably would have seen the dark figure lurking in front of his house. But, to make this story interesting he didn't until he had crashed into the stilhouette.

"oof." Said Takato as he fell forward onto the figure in front of him.

"W-wildcat?" Asked the figure under Takato.

"Ryo? Ryo it is you." Said Takato as he pulled himself off of his friend.

"Oh hey Takato. Sorry, I thought..."

"I was Rika." Takato finished quietly.

"Yea. What are you doing out here?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question." Laughed Takato.

"Well I came here to talk to you about what happened at Henry's house. I know we aren't supposed to help, but I can't sit here and do nothing!"

The smile Jeri had placed on Takato's face was vanishing. "Ryo, you're right. Rika would never ask for help even if her life depended on it."

"So we need to invite ourselves over." Finished the older boy.

Takato nodded. "Yea, just let me go get Guilmon." Sadness covered the cerulean boy's face. "Ah, I am sorry." Ryo shook his head.

"Let's just go."

Takato nodded, then slipped inside the house. Leaving Ryo outside. _Now all we have to do, is get Henry to see our side of the story. Hopefully, he hasn't done anything stupid._

* * *

"Rika, we need to leave, now." Said Renamon, urgency in her voice. The girl looked sadly back at her family. 

"I know." She said. "I am sorry Mom, Grandma." She turned and took off toward the back door. pulling it open Rika stopped causing Renamon to almost collide with her. Renamon cocked her head in silent question. "My D-arc. I know they can track us, but, if we run into another Digimon we might not be so lucky."

Renamon nodded. "I'll get it. You keep going."

The two went their respective ways as Rumiko opened the door. Another man in a black suit was there. As Renamon was leaving she heard him say. "We will catch her."

Rika was sprinting down the street. Still being about three in the morning the streets of West Shinjuku. (I spelled that wrong.) were covered in a thick darkness. Well they were supposed to be. A car roared behind Rika and the street in front of her was showered in the headlights. Panicking she slid sideways down a large alleyway. _Figures I have to pick the one with stuff in it._ She thought mentally cursing her luck as she dodged trash cans and debris.

As Rika leaped over a cardboard box the car turned around the bend and followed her destroying everything in it's path._ If he keeps this up he'll crush me. _As if right on cue the car hit trash can sending it flying into Rika knocking her over. She groaned as she peeled herself off of the ground. _Renamon, where are you?_ She called silently.

_Behind you._ Responded Renamon.

click Rika turned around slowly to find the source of the noise, only to stare at a gun barrel. "I suggest you and your friend move **very slowly.**"

Rika stood up slowly. "What do you want?"

The man laughed. "You. Now get in the car. And you," He said indicating Renamon. "I suggest you go to Hypnos and corporate otherwise your friend might run into some trouble." The smiled as he said it.

Renamon looked over at her tamer. Rika was slowly trudging toward the car with a sad and defeated look._ Please don't get hurt._ Rika begged.

Renamon nodded, a tear sliding down her face as she slipped Rika's D-arc into her hand. Then she phased out leaving Rika alone.

* * *

The car ride was silent and uneventful. Except for the fact that the driver was beaming at the girl in the backseat like she was made of gold. Meanwhile, Rika's normally confident and slightly bored expression was replaced by one of fear and sadness. As the guy pulled into the Hypnos parking garage, he slipped a pair of handcuffs onto her hands. "For good measure." He muttered. Then he led her inside like a dog. As the pair walked through the main lobby which was dark and empty they were met by Riley, who had a grim expression on her face. 

"I'll take her from here." She said. The man holding on to Rika looked as if Christmas had just been canceled, as he reluctantly handed Riley the key.

Riley led Rika into an elevator which they rode to the Hypnos command center then to Yamaki's personal office. The command center was unusually dark and the flashing computers were the only light source. The even fewer employees stopped to stare as the two passed by. Rika could feel their cold stares bore down into her, as she tried to pull her usual tough composure back together. _I will not let him think I am weak._ She told herself silently.

Yamaki's office was composed of a dark metal desk and a few metal filing cabinets of the same color. Their were scattered papers around his desk with his laptop opened on top of most of them. The black leather chair he sat in was the only chair of any kind in the office.

Rika stood in front of his desk feeling like a kid before the principal. _Only I have committed no crime, and he will NOT have control of this situation._

_"_Well you know why you are here." He said coldly, while idly clicking the lighter in his hand.

"Actually, if you could go over that one again. I am afraid I don't know." Rika said her voice icy. (What did you expect from the ice queen?)

Yamaki scowled at her, which she matched with one of her own. "Kids these days." he muttered. "You're all the same."

"Humph. You're such a hypocrite."

"Well this will be interesting. would you care to go over that one again." He mocked.

"First, you go tell us to save the world because of some stupid computer program you made, and now you don't need us anymore so you plan to get rid of us. Who are you going to drag in next? Takato? Henry? Would you go as far as to drag Jeri in?" She challenged.

"Henry Wong is already being contained, for helping you. I think the real question here is Rika; who are **you** going to drag in next?

"You're a monster."

He laughed as the other Hypnos computer operator, Tally,entered the room. "Sir, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Yamaki snapped. She walked over and whispered something in his ear.

_It must not be very good news. Good._ Thought Rika as Yamaki stood up quickly.

"Lock the building down." He ordered. "Riley, get rid of this...infestation." And with that he stormed out of the room.

Rika was again led away like a dog by Riley to a small concrete closet with a steel door and a flexi-glass window. The place was bare of all furniture so she sat on the ground with her back leaning against the wall._ Great, more sitting and waiting. I hate not being able to do anything! Henry you had better have gotten away; or I'll pound you to a pulp.  
_

* * *

Ryo and Takato had arrived at Henry's apartment for hopefully the last time that night. "Hi, Mrs. Wong." Said Takato trying to sound cherry despite the fact that it was three in the morning. "I know it's late, but we need to talk to Henry." 

"Henry isn't here."

"W-what?" Exclaimed Takato.

"He went out earlier, but never came back." Said Terriermon hopping (Well however, Terriermon the in training walks.) into view.

"Do you know where he went." Asked Ryo.

"If I knew, would I still be here." Said Terriermon.

"You boys should go home and get some sleep. We don't need anyone else disappearing." Said Henry's mom.

"O-ok. Thank you Mrs. Wong. If you let us know if you see him?" Asked Takato.

"Of course." She said.

Ryo and Takato walked back to the streets slightly crestfallen. "Hey! Wait for me." Cried Terriermon as he jumped up onto Guilmon who was sitting on Takato's shoulder.

"Terriermon, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Ryo.

"Momentai. Now let's go find Henry."

"Yea, but where do we go?" Asked Guilmon.

"Hypnos of course." Replied Terriermon matter of factly.

* * *

Henry was in fact at Hypnos. He was in on one of the less used stairwells heading toward a back exit. _I have to get out of here. I just don't know how. If only I had some time to think._ A door slamming below him caused Henry to stop. _Oh no._ He back tracked up toward the door he had originally used. 

Henry slipped down the hallway, as voices cried out panicked orders. He charged around a corner and ran into Riley, knocking them both over. He stood up quickly, trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Wait, Henry!" She cried out in desperation. Henry turned back but kept running in case it was a trap. "Here." She tossed him a small metal key ring and pointed toward the direction he was heading. Henry kept running worried about what had just happened. _What does she think she's doing? She works at Hypnos, she shouldn't be helping. Besides the only things that are down here are holding cells._

Henry kept one eye on the hallway and the other he scanned over the windows of the small prison concrete blocks. As he reached the last one a flash of red caught his attention. _What was that?_ He walked closer toward the window and gasped. Inside was Rika. She was sitting with her back to the wall and her eyes were closed, but she looked to be okay.

Henry slammed his fists up against the hard glass. "RIKA!" He screamed. She didn't move. "Wait the key." He grabbed the first key and stuffed it into the lock. The lock held, so he grabbed the second, and the door swung open. "Rika?" He repeated kneeling next to her. "Rika!" Panic was starting to fill up inside him as he shook her shoulder.

She stirred and then her fist connected with his nose. "Ahh." Cried Henry as he fell over backwards.

"Henry?"

"Glad to know you're ok."

"What are you doing here?"

"Leaving, now let's go."

"Right." The two stood up and ran out into the hallway. (Man they do alot of running.) "Where are we going?"

"The back exit." Henry said as he led her into the elevator and pushed the up button.

"Then why are we going up?"

"There's a fire escape."

"Whatever." She said as they raced out of the elevator and toward the Hypnos laboratory. _Renamon, are you ok?_ Rika asked silently.

_Rika. Where are you._

_I am with Henry, we're leaving._

Renamon phased out of the room she was in scaring the "guard"; to come back in next to Rika.

"Good, you're here." Said Henry. "We might run into some trouble."

"What kind of, trouble?" Asked Renamon.

Her question was answered as the labs metal doors closed automatically. "Lockdown successful." Said a computer.

"Have another plan?" Asked Rika.

"Uhhh. No not really." Replied Henry.

Rika and Renamon examined the room while Henry walked over to a rather large computer in the middle of the room. "Rika, Renamon look at this." Cried Henry, obviously excited about something.

"What is it?" Asked Rika as she and Renamon ran over to where he was standing.

"It's the Juggernaut program."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Replied Rika, her voice growing cold as the name.

"We can use it to get out of here." Said Henry starting the computer.

"You mean we can go to the Digital World." Said Renamon.

"Well yes, but it's still an exit." Said Henry.

The computer beeped and the room was filled with a pink glow as a portal opened up in front of them. A pale light surrounded Renamon as she once again de-digivolved.

"Ok, there it is." Said Henry.

"No really." Said Rika sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

The automatic doors opened as Yamaki, Riley, and a bunch of other Hypnos agents charged into the room. "Freeze." Shouted one of them.

"GO!" Cried Henry. Rika grabbed Renamon and dove into the portal. Henry vaulted over the computer and jumped after her, but a hand grabbed his foot. 

"Not so fast." Said Yamaki pulling him back into the real world.

"HENRY!" Cried Rika, as she and Renamon disappeared into the pink abyss.

Henry watched her fall from Hypnos. _At least someone got away._ He thought sadly.

* * *

sniff poor Henry. Sorry but, he has to stay behind. It occurred to me during this chapter 1) how dark and sad this story is, and it depresses me to know that I write like that 2) how much I focus on Rika, so the next chapter will be pretty long and on everyone but her. Whatever, you don't really care. It also surprised me at how quickly I wrote this chapter. the next chapter, ch. 5, will be posted sometime on Monday. Please review, and hope to see you soon, well not really cause I don't see you, or even know you are reading this story, whatever.

Sky


	5. The really unbelievably short chapter wi

Ok, well I am back, sorta. Anyways I don't have much to say so here is another chapter.

To my fans- Enigma Starflare thank you for being the first person to put have this story on an alert. You made me smile! k that sounded a little wrong, moving on

Mrs. Radcliffe 13, thank you for also being a story alert person. Actually, I was intending to have a bit Henrika but, I am doing it very, very gradually because I have already blown at least Rika out of character quite a bit, so please bear with me.

For the two of you I decided to post chapter 5 now, instead of later, which is why it is so short.

For everyone else who has bothered to read, I thank you as well. Now I have spent way to much time boring you on with the story.

"Finally!"

"Shut up Rika. Don't make me come over there."

"Oh, I am sooo scared."

_Sky mutters curses._

**Ch. 5 The really unbelievably short chapter with an amazing long title**

(Wow that was long. Hits head on desk, of course it was. Stupid me. I can hear Rika now – You're such a goggle head.)

**Advice **

"So Takato." Said Ryo casually linking his hands behind his head. "What were you doing out this late?"

"Oh, I, was…"

"Walking Jeri home." Finished Guilmon.

Ryo cast an all-knowing gaze at his friend. "So how was it?" He asked innocently waiting to hear Takato trip over his tongue. Even though it was dark, Ryo could see Takato blush. The older boy sighed. "Takato, if you never tell her how you feel, you'll regret it for the rest of your life; especially, as she grows up and marries some guy making you the best man. You know what I mean?

"Yea, I know." He muttered kicking a pebble. "HEY! How'd you know?"

Ryo laughed. "It's obvious."

"D-do you think she likes me?"

"It's not for me to say, Takato, but take my advice and talk to her about it or you'll never know."

"Yea…I think I will. Thanks Ryo." The blonde haired tamer acquired a nifty (That's a funny word.) skip to his step and walked in the Hypnos building ahead of his friend.

Ryo sighed. _If only I could listen to my own advice._

* * *

**  
**

Henry stared at the space where the pink portal and Rika had once been. _She's gone, again, still. If only I had listened to myself._ He continued to beat himself up mentally as another Hypnos agent escorted Takato and Ryo into the room.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Asked Takato bringing the blue haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh-no. You guys got dragged in here to." Said Henry, ignoring Takatos question.

"No, we heard you were missing and decided you might need some rescuing." Ryo cut in.

"So you could end up in the same trouble I am in. Does that sum it up?" Henry said a little harsher then he meant.

"Henry, momentai." Said Terriermon as he clamored over to his tamer.

"Ah, Terriermon. What are you doing here? Yamaki's going to…"

"Let him stay." Finished Yamaki as he walked over to the Tamers. The three boys looked over at him with a mixed look of shock and slight confusion. If Yamaki noticed he ignored it. "To bring you all up to speed, a few minutes ago Henry opened a portal to the Digital World which he, Rika Nonaka and Renamon used to escape to the Digital World. Needless to say, Henry did not make it."

"W-what?" Stammered Takato.

Ryo looked at Yamaki, then at Henry, then at Yamaki, and finally back at Henry. He took two steps forward and socked the boy right in the face. "So much for not getting involved." He screamed.

Henry stood up to defend himself, but Takato pushed his way in-between the two. "You guys. This. Isn't. Helping. Rika." He said shoving them apart. The two backed off, slightly.

"There is a way you can help her though." Yamaki said calmly. The three immediately turned their attention to the Hypnos leader. "Over forty percent of the Digital World was destroyed by the D-reaper; causing the Digital World to become extremely overcrowded. Now the Digimon are fighting each other just to survive. Thus making it even more dangerous, especially for an eleven year old girl."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Asked Ryo.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to go get her." Said Henry.

"So now after you push her in there, you want to go rescue her? Does that sum it up?" Challenged Ryo.

"I was trying to help her." Said Henry remaining calm.

"Yea, right after you told us not to get involved." Ryo was shaking with anger.

"The circumstances have changed since then."

"Really? How?"

"Digimon are popping up all over the city. Digimon that were already defeated, most of them by Rika, and apparently they can hold a grudge." Said Henry. Ryo shut up instantly.

"If we have today's argument over with may we continue?" Said Yamaki calmly. The Tamers nodded. "Good, by returning to the Digital World and returning with Rika, I will allow you to keep your partners as long as they remain in-training and you stay out of fights. It was wrong of me to try and remove them, but I stand by my word. You may have been the only ones who could and did defeat the D-reaper but now we have a better understating and we, Hypnos, adults, can deal with the problems in a way that no one gets hurt."

"What about Rika? You want to arrest her. Is that was you call protecting?" Asked Henry.

Yamaki sighed. "I am not sure what happened with the Juggernaut program which is why we need to talk to her. I never meant for things to get this… out of hand."

Takato dragged Henry and Ryo toward each other to talk in private. "He's right."

"We need to get her." Ryo said.

"So let's stop wasting time and go." Said Henry.

"Wait, what about the others?" Said Takato.

"What about them?" Asked Ryo.

"They have a right to come to get their partners." Henry said.

* * *

"Hiah Jeri. It's me, Takato. How are you?"

"Oh I am just peachy, but why are you calling?"

"Jeri, we're going to the Digital World to get Rika and the Digimon back."

"Rika's in the Digital World?!"

"Yea, we're leaving in two hours, if you want to come meet up at Hypnos. Either way talk to Yamaki, he will explain all the details."

"I guess this means dinner for tomorrow is off." She laughed nervously.

"Oh, yea, I guess it is. W-we could still do it, when we get back." He stammered.

"I would love to."

"You would? That's great, well I'll see you at Hypnos Jeri."

"Bye Takato."

"Bye."

* * *

Two hours later, the whole gang, minus Rika of course, was standing in the Hypnos lab as Yamaki brought Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and to Henry's annoyance Suzie up to speed.

"When you reach the Digital World you're partners should immediately return to Rookie level, and for everyone else, you can find them with your D-arcs." Yamaki finished.

Kazu playfully punched Kenta, who would have thought we would go save Rika. "Just don't let her know that." Said Jeri from behind them.

"Really?" Said Kazu.

"Come on, let's go." Said Henry.

"Alright you know the drill." Said Yamaki.

"Yea, yea, get in, hit Rika on the head, drag her and the Digimon back, before we get killed." Cut in Kazu.

"Yes." Yamaki said dryly. "Be careful." And with that the Tamers stepped inside the pink sphere to set off on an adventure one they were about to find was more then they bargained for.

* * *

Ok, that was the shortest chapter in history. But I like how it ended . Anyways, I don't like posting such short chapters so wait about a week for a decent sized one, or until I get bored and just update, which will probably be on Friday. Please review.

At this point in the story I have reached a dilemma, should I

A) focus on Rika more leaving the others out which will mean the story will move faster and be much for of a surprise, or

B) continue to include the other Tamers sorta like in this chapter which means you get a general idea of what is about to happen.

Sky


	6. A not so happy reunion

First of all to my reviewers I like to respond to reviews at the beginning of the newest chapter just so I don't have to re write the same thing, also because I personally think it's easier. So please don't take it personally.

Thank you to Mrs. Radcliffe 13 for being the first to vote gasp, you win a cookie super gasp Well as the author I am allowed to be biased. Thank you for being the only one to vote so far. :) I have thought about it a bit and I have decided that I will be focusing on Rika and Henry, as they are the main characters of this fic, they deserve their spotlight, mostly because they never got it in the TV season.

To Raykou-Kun thank you for adding me as a favorite author especially since I haven't even finished one fic yet! I read your work; despite the fact that I have never once seen a Beyblade episode, it all seemed very good. I like your writing style, props to you. 

**Disclaimer** – (because I have forgotten to do quite a bit) yes, as a matter of fact I do own Digimon, just as I own your soul, Mars, and every single sheep in the world.

P.S. – Ryo's soul can be bought, the bidding starts at 50 cents.

Ryo – hey my soul is not worth 50 cents!

Rika – it's overpriced.

Ryo – awe, come on pumpkin, I know you want to buy it.

Rika – Sorry, I don't collect junk.

Kazu – you can sell my soul if I get some profit.

Sky – Kazu you don't have a soul, and even if you could get one, who would want to buy it?

Henry – certainly not me

Sky – good for you Henry

Kazu – hey, you can't insult me in front of the Ryo man

Rika – you mean the loser Ryo man, right?

Ryo – ok this is way out of control, Sky do something

Sky – no I like this.

Kazu – yea Ryo I don't like this either, make her do something.

Sky – ha you can't make me do anything.

Rika – wanna bet

Sky – actually yes, three words "author says so"

Rika – Humph I don't buy that.

Sky – oh yea

Rika is suddenly in a dress 

Rika – oh you did not just do that

Henry – I think she just did

Ryo – Wow pumpkin, you look cute

Rika – this so isn't fair

Ryo – author says so

Sky – I am sorry Rika, you're right that wasn't fair

Rika – no it isn't

Sky – All right I'll make it up to you

Rika – good

Sky – hmmm you can go beat up Ryo, sound fair?

Rika – I knew I liked you

Ryo – uhh, hey can't we vote on this

Rika – author says so

Ryo – AHHH… Hey… Ow, that hurts…. stop…darn you Sky

Wow that was fun, but now that I wasted 2 pages I think I should get on with the story.

* * *

**Ch. 6 A Not So Happy Reunion**

**_Dang another long title_**

Rika pulled Renamon tight against her as she fell backwards through green digital plane after well, green digital plane. They did nothing so slow her fast decent. Finally, after falling for what felt like an eternity Rika hit the hard dirt with a giant crash.

"Rika, are you alright?" Renamon asked nervously.

The girl groaned. "All things considered…yea, I am alright." She stood up slowly and pulled herself out of the large crater she had created in the dirt. "Uhh, we have got to find a new way of getting here."

"Well now that we are here, what do you intend to do?"

"That, I don't know. I don't intend to let Yamaki get away with anything he has done." Rika pushed Renamon up onto her head and surveyed her surroundings searching for a heading.

The Digital World looked much the same since they had last been there. The sand stretched on in an endless sea while scattered towers of rocks and boulders provided small amounts of shelter. A few pink packets of data rolled by like tumbleweeds.

"If you want to go home we should find the sovereign." Renamon said.

"Yea, but how?" She asked frowning slightly.

"We would need to go to the highest level of the Digital World."

"Which means going up how many levels, and could you explain this whole level thing again."

"Certainly." The fox said calmly, happy to be helpful. "The Digital World is divided into many different levels, a few of them which, you have visited. The forest, and underwater levels are below us while the snow covered clock and the sovereigns levels are above us. There are a few side levels such as Tornado Valley where Jijimon and Babamon live but basically, that's the makeup of the Digital World."

"Ok, so if we want to go up two levels, how do we do that?"

"One lucky data stream or we could find the staircases hidden around the Digital World?

"What are these so called staircases?"

"There are several staircases located in random places across the world. They can be used to travel to different levels. The closest one would be below us in the forest level."

"Well let's go find it. That hole we came up last time when the river flooded should still be there." Happy with finally coming to a decision Rika set off toward their new destination.

After a good hour of walking in a comfortable silence, Rika and Renamon came upon a hole in the ground. "Looks like I remember where I am." Said Rika.

"Well lets get going." Said Renamon.

"Right." Rika jumped in the hole and plunged down into darkness.

* * *

Henry pulled himself out of his respective crater groaning slightly with the effort. Shaking his head to pass the slight dizziness, he surveyed his friends who were also pulling themselves up. 

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Takato.

"Define ok?" Moaned Kazu.

"Don't be such a wimp." Said Jeri.

Kenta groaned. "Now you sound like Rika."

Jeri sighed suddenly looking very sad. "I am worried about her. Rika's tough but…"

"Don't worry I'll get her." Said Ryo confidently.

"You mean WE will get her." Said Terriermon.

"Arguing isn't helping Rika."

Henry sighed. _Great, more arguing, this isn't helping Rika. _ He looked around; searching for some type of sign to as which direction, they should go.

"Henwy." Said Suzie. "Tewerimon hasn't digivolved."

But Henry wasn't paying attention. His attention was entirely focused on the seven holes scattered loosely around them. _But, there are only six of us here._ _Unless…_

"Rika!" He said suddenly out loud. Immediately all attention was turned toward him.

"What is it Henry?" Asked Takato, anxiety stretched across his face.

"There are six of us here, but look around there are seven craters. Rika was here. Juggernaut must have deposited us in the same place as her. Which means Guilmon should be able to smell Renamon."

"'K." Said the small red dinosaur. He jumped out of his tamer's arms and scurried around on his small legs his nose sniffing constantly. After a few minutes of random smelling he stopped. "I can't smell her." He concluded.

"W-what?" Stammered Takato. "How, last time you could smell, her and Calumon."

"Last time he was a rookie." Said Henry.

"Well why haven't they digivolved?" Asked Kazu.

"Hmmm, they might not be strong enough." Said Ryo.

"I don't think so." Said Jeri.

"What happened last time you returned to the Digital World?" Asked Henry.

"When we got here we all ended up somewhere around here." Said Terriermon indicating the dessert around them.

"Then when we all traveled to the forest level, and went to sleep, but when we woke up I was back to being Guilmon, and Terriermon was Terriermon." Finished Guilmon.

"So when you went to sleep you returned to rookie level? That's weird." Said Kenta.

"When you went to sleep your energy levels must have fluxuated back to their most common state, which is your rookie form."

"So all they have to do is, go to sleep?" Asked Jeri.

Henry nodded. "But, now we need to figure out where Rika went. I don't see any tracks, and if Guilmon couldn't smell her, we may never find her."

"I think we should get Cyberdramon and the other Digimon back first." Said Ryo.

"Maybe Calumon will know where Rika went. He can always find her." Said Takato.

Henry shrugged, well let's find them then. The tamers pulled out their D-arcs and waited for their partners signal to pop up.

"It looks like they are all in the forest level." Concluded Ryo.

"What's the forest level?" Asked Kenta.

"Maybe it's a forest." Said Kazu.

"It's not far from here and we can get to it from one of the staircases." Said Ryo.

"You mean a staircase like back where that weird castle was?" Asked Jeri.

Ryo nodded.

"Well let's get going then." Henry said impatiently.

The group headed off through the hot sand while tension and old data settled around them.

* * *

"Uh. Why does it seem like we spend all of our time falling?" Moaned Rika as she peeled herself off the grass. Renamon laughed quietly, from her position on her tamer's head. Rika looked up in surprise. "Renamon, did you…just laugh?" 

"No."

"Liar. Well I forgive you anyways." She said as she walked into the trees towering above her, their gnarly, wiry roots created natural hills and shadows but overall the place radiated a quiet tranquil feeling. "I think I remember this place." Rika said, breaking the comfortable silence. "Isn't there a river over there." She said pointing to her left.

She could feel Renamon nod on her head. Suddenly her ears pricked up. "There's a Digimon nearby."

"Well let's go get it." Rika said evenly.

A white shape jumped over a root to land in front of her. Its large white ears were framed with purple. "Hiah Rika-Rika." It said Happily.

"Calumon!" Exclaimed Rika. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna play. Will you play with me?" He asked expectantly.

"Play?" Renamon said, pondering the thought carefully, as if it were a new subject.

_What's gotten into her? _Rika wondered as the small fox jumped down tackling the white cat.

"Tag." She said smiling, then running off into the roots. Calumon jumped up.

"Finally, a little fun." He bounded off after her, as Rika stared at her partner in disbelief.

"She hit her head on something." She said to no one in particular. "Tomorrow she'll deny it and everything will be back to normal."

"Play?" Renamon asked looking at her friend, with shinning ice blue eyes.

Rika smiled. "Just don't tell anyone."

Renamon's smile extended even further almost to breaking point as the red haired girl chased after her two smaller friends.

Laughing the trio ran under the trees forgetting their troubles. Rika lunged and caught Renamon as she leaped over a root. "Gotcha." She said as she grabbed her out of the air.

Calumon laughed. "Me next! Me next!"

Rika smiled and stood up. "Don't get your underwear in a bunch."

"I am not wearing underwear." Laughed Calumon jumping onto Rika's head, using his ears to stay up.

Rika laughed and stood up to survey their new location. The trees seemed to have a natural break where soft lush green grass should be but there was no grass, only a black ash that stretched on for a good ten feet and then… nothing.

"W-what happened here." Asked Rika not believing her eyes.

Renamon slowly walked up the black space. It seemed to stretch onwards in all directions. "The D-reaper deleted over forty percent of the Digital World. This is what happened to the deleted areas." She said sadly, still staring out at the darkness.

"What is it though Renamon?"

"It is nothing, only darkness, if you touch it." She swiped her tail through the blackness. "Nothing happens. If you fall off the edge, you would fall for an eternity and never hit the bottom."

"T-that's horrible." The happiness and joy that had lit her face only a moment ago was now running off her face like rain runs off a window.

The three stood there staring at the darkness in silence, there was a deathly quiet around the place. Nothing seemed to be anywhere near the borderline, and everything by it was silent. Even Calumon remained quiet and still on Rika's head.

After a few minutes a shadow spreading from the forest engulfed them. "Night time." Muttered Calumon bringing them all back to reality.

"We should find some place to take shelter, preferably away from here." Said Renamon, apparently back to her normal personality.

Rika nodded slowly as they headed back into the forest. She shivered slightly. _That was horrible, only a…monster could have done something like that. But, what about all the Digimon that lived there? And where are the Digi-gnomes._

(A/N – spelling, I know, but that's how its going to be. So sound it out like good little boys and girls. Lol jk.)

* * *

"Henwy! I am tired of walking!" Exclaimed Suzie. She sat on the ground pouting. 

"Uh, yea Henry I think we should call it a night." Said Takato.

Henry turned around to look at his friends and sister walking behind him. _How can they just give up? Rika is out there somewhere, alone, it's dark and all they can think about is sleeping._

"We'll make better ground tomorrow with our partners at rookie level." Finished Takato.

"Hey, look at this." Said Jeri, indicating to a small cave.

"That's a great idea Jeri." Said Ryo, flashing one of his award winning smiles.

"Right, well let's go. My feet are killing me." Said Kazu.

"I think I have sand in my underwear." Moaned Kenta as the group headed toward the cave.

Henry sighed. _I am sorry Rika._

* * *

Yamaki idly clicked his lighter, as he watched Riley and Tally the computer operators working. "Perfect." He said with a faint smile spreading. 

"Yamaki."

The blonde man turned around. "What is it Daisy." The blonde haired woman in front of him looked worried.

"Sir, those kids are back in the Digital World."

"That has already been established." Yamaki said turning his back to the woman.

"Yamaki, do you find this wise? We are trying to protect them, not push them into danger."

"Sending them to the Digital World was part of the plan. We need Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong there to find their other forms. As for the others… it was not necessary but I believe they will prove their worth."

"Other forms?"

"The two are capable of so much more, they just don't know how to use it."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Rika's D-arc went inside the Juggernaut program it would have picked up its signature signal. If she knows about it, which she doesn't she could create a miniature big bang, which could in turn neutralize this organization. We need to find that power and remove it."

"So where does Henry Wong fit into this equation?"

"Henry Wong is the only one who is capable of getting close to her. Therefore he is only one that can remove it."

"So you want to turn her friends against her? They won't stand for this."

"They won't know."

"Yamaki, I won't stand for this. There has to be another way. Why does this…power need to be removed?"

"If it isn't contained it will kill her."

* * *

Henry woke up the next morning to find his assumption had been right. Terriermon and Guilmon were now in their rookie forms and were snoring as loud as ever. He smiled. _They never change._ Reality set in as Henry realized they were missing their short tempered red head. Henry stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave as he watched the darkness wash over into morning. _Where are you Rika?_

"Hey, guys. Its morning, now let's get going."

"Uhh, Henry don't you think it's a little early." Moaned Takato.

"Five more minutes." Muttered Kenta.

"Yea, dudes give it a rest." Replied Kazu.

"No. You came on this mission knowing what is at stake. Now you have to take the responsibility." Said Henry losing patience.

"Henry, it's ok. I want to find Rika as much as you do, but getting angry isn't going to help." Said Jeri.

Henry sighed. _Why did I almost lose control like that? I never lose control. Why do I care so much?_ "Fine, can we go now, please."

* * *

A pair of violet eyes opened as light washed over them. The owner sighed, _Morning, already._ Rika slid out of the tree she was sitting in. Rubbing her eyes as she looked around for Renamon and Calumon. They were both missing. 

_Renamon? _Rika called silently.

_I am here._

_Where is here?_

_Behind you._

Rika spun around slowly to greet her partner. She looked up into her sapphire eyes. _I am glad to see you're back to normal._

_It's good to be…big._

Rika smiled, as Calumon who was sitting at the fox's feet watched the silent conversation in confusion.

"We have located the other partners." Said Renamon.

"Yea, they're not to far away." Piped in Calumon jumping up and down, on the springy grass.

"Good, well let's go find them. I have had about as much of this place as I can stomach." She said, with a slight glance backwards at the deleted forest.

Calumon cheered. "Yay!" He bounded off ahead of them skipping from root to root.

Rika sighed. "He really needs to chill once in a while." Renamon smirked, as the two followed the white cat. "Calumon wait up."

"Maybe you should catch up." He laughed from somewhere ahead of them.

Rika sighed in defeat and hurried after the small Digimon. Suddenly, Calumon cried out.

"Calumon!" Rika called, but there, was so answer. She rushed forward with new energy, Renamon at her heels.

"Rika watch out." Renamon pushed Rika to the side as a white arc soared through the air, which she had just been. Rika flew sideways into a tree, as the forest seemed to fade into stars.

Renamon wasn't in much better condition. She had taken the full force of the attack and was on the ground. Ignoring the pain that seared through her body she pulled herself up. _I have to protect Rika. _

"Wind Seeker!" Cried her attacker.

Renamon looked up and jumped up as another white arc soared below her. "Diamond Storm." She responded coolly as the many shards of glass shot toward the Digimon.

Rika stood up using the tree as support. "Harpymon, mythical animal, data, still we beat her last time. Let's do it again." She said, confidence rising in her voice.

(A/N – I am sorry to say that I can't accurately describe Harpymon. If you need some reference you can just google search for an image, or use Wikipedia.)

Harpymon shattered the tranquil silence of the forest with a screech like nails down a chalkboard. (Wow that sounded original.  )

Rika grit her teeth as she pulled out a green and blue card from her card deck on her belt. "It's party time."

"And we're the entertainment." Renamon said feeding on her tamer's confidence and trust. "

Digi-modify! Agumon's frozen wind activate."

Renamon's body temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees as she mentally saw an IceAgumon (Don't know if that's real, but it is now.) come seep into her back. She smiled inwardly as the power flowed through her digital veins. _Not that I have veins._ "I think you need a little cool down."

Harpymon screeched again. "Wind Seeker!"

But Renamon had already pulled her hand up parallel to the ground as an ice blue sphere surrounded her purple-gloved hand. The two attacks hit head on. Renamon seemed to smile as she increased the power behind her ice beam. Harpymon shrieked as her Wind Seeker attack rebounded into her causing her to burst into millions of data pieces. Renamon watched the pieces dissolve into the air.

"Rika are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She pushed herself off the tree and walked over to where her partner was. "Still don't need her data?"

"No." She responded evenly.

Rika smiled. "Thanks." She looked away from the fox to the small cat sitting on the ground. "You okay Calumon?"

"Maybe, can I have a creampuff first?"

Rika smiled slightly. "When we get back home you can eat your weight in creampuffs."

"But I do that anyways." He said sounding slightly bored.

"Hhhey." Said something from the forest. They all turned toward the new arrival as it moved from out from behind the tree. A middle sized dinosaur about as big as Guilmon emerged. His skin was a deep blue, and his head seemed to merge up into a large horn with a few yellow stripes on either side. "Hiah." It said swinging its arms with webbed skin.

"Monodramon." Breathed Rika in reflief. (A/N – again I failed to accurately describe him. I apologize.)

"Monodramon, Monodramon, that's my name." The blue dinosaur bubbled in excitement.

_Okay, as everyone gone crazy?_

_Most likely. _Responded Renamon, smirking inwardly at her tamer's thoughts.

Rika sighed. _Whatever. _She directed her attention back to the smaller rookie who was now jumping up and down with Calumon. "Where are the other Digimon?"

Monodramon slowly and reluctantly stopped hopping around. "They went….thata way." He cried triumphantly. Then he bounded off into the forest leaping from root to root on one foot.

"I am getting really sick of following crazy Digimon."

Calumon laughed. "Humans are so silly." Then he to hurried after Monodramon. Reluctantly, Rika followed the two smaller Digimon with Renamon at her heels.

* * *

"Uhh, Ryo, are you sure you know where you are going?" Asked Takato. Ryo turned around to look at the boy behind him. 

"Of course, I survived for two years in the Digital World, I think I know where I am going."

Henry scowled from next to Takato. Surprised the goggle-head turned toward his friend. He whispered. "Henry, are you ok? You have been acting weird ever since we got here, actually ever since all of this started."

"I am fine." He whispered back. "I just don't trust Ryo."

"W-hat do you mean." Said Takato shocked beyond belief. "How can you not trust Ryo?"

"I read people Takato. I can look at someone and listen to someone and know what's going on inside them. It's what I do, and right now I don't like what I am getting from Ryo."

"What are you getting from Ryo?"

"He wants to be a hero. He wants to prove his title as Digimon King, and be a fearless leader and hero; but he has no idea what he's doing. Now we're wasting time and effort." Henry said angrily.

"He's trying to impress Rika isn't he? He wants her to notice him." Takato said looking sadly at the older boy in front of them.

"So what, Rika has already made it clear she doesn't like him." Henry spat defensively.

"Yea, but you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

"No, but he's going to hurt her." Takato looked at Henry. _There is no way this is the same Henry. Besides, this is Rika we're talking about._

* * *

Rika walked into the small clearing. There in the center Monodramon and Calumon were standing proud. "Where are we?" Asked Rika. 

"We're here." Said Calumon jumping around. "Come on. Where is everybody?"

Rika turned to Renamon. "Is this where you stayed after the D-reaper?"

Renamon nodded. "So then where is everyone?"

Monodramon stopped dancing. "I hear Ryo." Rika looked up in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"Ryo is here." He repeated suddenly. Suddenly, Lopmon swung down from a tree. "Suzie is here as well."

"Where are the other Digimon?" Asked Renamon.

"They went to find their partners. They are all traveling together. I was to stay behind to make sure you found the place alright."

"Humph." Rika said scowling. "We don't need them."

Renamon looked at her friend in surprise. "They might have a way home."

"Yea, and if we go home, Yamaki will drag them into this as well. They are taking an unnecessary risk." Rika turned around and started to walk out of the clearing.

"Rika wait." Said Renamon following her tamer.

"No." She said over her shoulder.

* * *

"Ryo. Stop." Said Henry. 

"Why we're almost there." He said flashing his famous smile.

"Ryo I am not one of your love sick fan girls, that won't work on me." Ryo looked taken back.

"Henry, don't imply anything."

"Ryo, I know you don't know where you are going. We need to find our partners, and the best way to do that is to follow our D-arcs."

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you I lived in the Digital World for two years. I know where I am, and I know where we are going."

"Yes, you just don't know how to get there." Henry said calmly.

"Oh, and you think you can do better?"

"Yes, I can."

"Ok, let's stop fighting." Said Takato, stepping into the conversation. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Suzie finally, caught up with the rest of the group. They watched the tension building between Henry and Ryo. "

This isn't helping." Said Jeri.

"I know that." Snapped Ryo. Jeri took a step backwards, pain flashed over her face and she looked ready to cry.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." Said Takato.

"If you would all stop arguing and if we could keep moving the sooner we can leave." Said Ryo.

"No Ryo." Said Henry. "This needs to end here."

Ryo took a step closer to Henry. "What needs to end?" He asked innocently.

"Ryo, stop playing there hero, and work with the team as an equal. You are not on your own in the Digital World anymore. There is no need take the lead."

"I am in charge, because I know what I am doing."

"Yes, I am sure you do. But, as a team, we should take a vote just to be sure." Henry said calmly. Ryo's anger vanished into a smooth smile.

"I am sorry Henry you're right. Let's vote."

"Ok." Said Takato. "Who wants to keep following Ryo?"

Kazu and Kenta stuck their hands in the air.

"Ok, so who wants to follow the D-arcs."

Slowly, everyone else raised his or her hands. "I guess we're following the D-arcs then. Sorry Ryo."

"Well let's get going." Said Henry, pulling his silver and green arc out of his pocket. "We need to head…" He watched the red arrow spin until it locked on…Terriermon in front of him.

"That way." Said Kenta, pointing in an almost completely new direction from where Ryo was leading them.

"Well let's get going." Said Jeri.

Sighing from the idea of more walking the group headed out on their new direction. After what felt like hours of walking, which in reality probably was, the Tamers came to a large hole in the ground. "Great." Said Ryo. "Another dead end."

"I don't think so." Said Terriermon. "After the D-reaper pulled us back to the Digital World we stayed in a lower level also known as the forest level."

"So you want us to fall down another not quite so bottomless pit?" Asked Kazu.

"Huh?" Said Jeri looking confused.

"Later." Whispered Kenta.

"Yea. I am with Terriermon." Said Guilmon.

"Well, ok, if you guys think so." Said Takato.

"Can we stop wasting time?" Asked Henry, he gazed down the hole unable to see the bottom.

"Momentai." Said Terriermon.

Henry took a breath and jumped into the hole, pulling Terriermon into his chest as he fell. The tamers watched him fall into darkness. Then one by one they all jumped in, even Kazu and Kenta with a little push from Jeri.

"Kazu!" Said a giant bronze robot.

"Guardramon. How's it going buddy?" Said the boy as he hugged his partner.

"Marineangemon." Said Kenta as he picked up a small pink bundle.

"Great, we found them." Said Henry smiling slightly. _Now we can focus on Rika._

"Momentai." Said Terriermon.

Henry sighed. "You never give up do you?"

"Nope." Said the small dog/bunny laughing.

"Lopmon? Where's my Lopmon?" Asked Suzie.

"She's with the others. We found Renamon and Calumon and they decided to wait for them." Said Guradramon.

"What about Rika?" Asked Henry, concerned Renamon would leave her partner.

"Renamon said she was there, but I didn't see her."

"Well can we go find them?" Asked Ryo. Guardramon nodded, and the tamers followed him into the forest. After about fifteen minutes they arrived at a clearing. There Lopmon, Calumon and Monodramon greeted their partners.

"Where is Rika and Renamon?" Asked Henry.

"She was angry you came." Said Lopmon sadly. "So she…left."

"What? Which way did she go?" Asked Henry. Lopmon pointed off into the forest, as the light faded over into darkness. "We have to find her." Said Henry turning back to his friends.

"No, Henry." Said Takato. "It's dark, we'll never find her now. Tomorrow is another day."

Henry sighed and leaned against a tree. "Fine."

"Mo…"

"Terriermon." Cut in Henry.

"Sorry." He said sadly.

Then the small Digimon left to go sit with Lopmon and Suzie. Henry looked over at his friends. _How can they sit here and do nothing. She's out there somewhere, alone, and upset, and all I can do is sit here. No. I have a choice, we always have a choice, _I can choose my own destiny. It was something Rika had said right before she bio-merged with Renamon. _And right now, I choose to find you, Rika._ Henry slipped into the trees unnoticed. _Lopmon said she went this way, but hmm, there's just so much room for error here._ But that didn't stop Henry. He trudged on through the roots of the dark trees. Little did he know there was a Digi-gnome above him.

(We interrupt this broadcast for a big "AWWEEE" ok and now we're back.)

Henry walked on through the trees. He had no idea where he was going, but yet subconsciously he did. (hmm I wonder how?)

The farther Henry walked from the clearing the more he noticed the darkness. It seemed to seep around and suck the life, and happiness out of him. Suddenly he stopped, the trees just stopped. The soft green grass turned to a horrible ash that stretched on into darkness, nothing. But standing right in front of the darkness was a very familiar red head. "Rika!" Henry called; all the joy and happiness the darkness had pulled out of him returned immediately as he rushed forward toward his friend.

Rika turned around slowly. Was it possible had Henry really come?

As Henry got closer he could see the darkness had removed the joy from her face just like him, but unlike him she was still sad. "Rika…" He said sadly seeing her violet eyes holding such pain was unbearable. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What happened? Where's Renamon?" Rika looked down.

"She's back at the clearing, I think." She whispered softly.

He looked away from her and out into the black empty space. "What is this place?"

"It's nothing." She said in a quiet monotone voice. Henry looked back at her confused. "It's what was deleted."

"T-that's horrible." He whispered, shocked at what she said, but knowing it was true. She stared back out at the darkness, lost in it really her eyes were filled with pain and suffering, almost as if she was blaming herself.

"You know what used to be here don't you." He said quietly. She nodded slowly.

"It was a river, with cherry blossom trees…it was, beautiful." She said quietly. Henry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. Rarely had he ever seen her show emotion and even when she did it was almost immediately hidden. Now seeing her so open was something new to him, something he like. _I wish she would open up more to me. I'll always be here for you Rika, I promise._

"It'll be ok." He whispered in her ear. Slowly Rika relaxed into him, burying her face in his shoulder. "We can rebuild it. Just as it was." Henry held her afraid if he let go, she would disappear again. He sighed inwardly. _If only this moment would last forever. Wait, I did not just think that. No this IS Rika we're talking about. She would kill me if anyone ever found out about this._ He sighed and looked down at her. She was still buried in his shoulder. Slowly he tilted her chin up to look at her face, only to find she was asleep. Henry smiled. _Rika, you are the only beautiful thing here. Again, I did not think that. Come on she hasn't slept in what at least thirty-six hours, and this place, is just different. But still… she is beautiful._ Henry slipped his right arm down her back and under her knees. Slowly he picked her up. He smiled at the girl in his arms. _I am so dead tomorrow. _Henry thought as he walked back into the forest. _ But it would be worth it._

* * *

sorry I had to change something, so thats why I reposted this what, two hours later. lol

19 pages later though, we finally have chapter 6. Whew. Also, it took 6 chapters but there is the start of the Henrika. Also, again it didn't take that long to write so expect the next chapter up by, oh say Monday. Please review or flame whatever. Thank you also for reading.

Sky


	7. Home?

Welcome back. Sorry for all of this pre-chapter stuff.

A big thank you to Riuki, and instantnoodlelover for adding this story as an alert. I am glad you have enjoyed it so far. Believe me, I will finish this fic before I start another, so you don't have to wait.

instantnoodlelover (wow what a name. lol. i love it.) thank you for also adding me as an alert, and better yet a favorite story. Thank you so much! I am so excited that someone is interested in my work. I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

Would all of my other supporters if you don't mind me calling you that, Raykou-Kun, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, and Enigma Starflare please continue to comment. I would enjoy reading your views of how this is going.

Finally, I apologize for the end of the last chapter, it was very, poorly written in my opinion, hopefully, I didn't upset anyone that badly.

Also, are the pre-chapter arguments bothering anyone? Speaking of which, I am not in the least bit surprised that no one wanted to buy Ryo's soul. So, I am lowering the price. Ryo's soul is now a quarter. Yes that's right you can purchase Ryo's soul for only a quarter. What a deal!

Rika – yea for you. What a rip off.

Renamon – Rika!

Rika – what it's true

Henry – awe come on Rika, you didn't mean that.

Rika – don't you even try and kiss up to me now, Henry Wong.

Henry – why would I do that?

Rika – because of what you did last chapter, and darn you Sky.

Sky – me?

Rika – do you see anyone else here?

Sky – at the moment no, but I can change that.

Henry – please don't. I value my life.

Rika – ha, you don't have a life.

Henry – that's because I hang out with you.

Rika – you're dead.

Sky – ok that's enough flirting for one day.

Rika – WHAT?

Henry – W-what? Flirting?

Rika – oh come on don't tell me you don't know what flirting is.

Henry – I do, and for your information, I would never do it with you.

Sky – you argue so much it sounds like you're dating.

Renamon – Sky you really do have a death wish don't you.

Sky – what doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

Rika – oh yea well lets see if me pounding you to a pulp will make you stronger.

Sky – look a shopping mall.

_Rika runs away. Sky laughs._

Henry – that was mean, funny, but mean.

Sky – yea whatever, I just saved your life.

Renamon – can we stop wasting time?

Sky – gosh you nag more than my mother, and that's saying something.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Details  
**

Henry's senses returned to him slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he felt like the middle of a sandwich. Groaning slightly he pushed his left hand behind him to discover the bark of a large tree. _That's right we're in the Forest level of the Digital World. But, what's in front of me? _The object in front of him was soft, warm, comfortable, basically the exact opposite of the tree behind him. Opening his gray eyes slowly he saw Rika leaning against him, her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. Henry smiled in spite of himself, as he continued to observe the situation he had placed them in. Henry's smile widened as he saw his arms were wrapped around her waist, while hers were placed gingerly over the top of his.

"Having fun?" Asked a cool voice from in front of them.

Henry subconsiously tightened his grip on the girl, as he looked up into a pair of cold blue eyes. "Renamon?!"

"Who were you expecting? Your mommy?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Uhh, actually no one." Henry said carefully, trying to dig himself out of dangerous situation he had put himself in. He looked down at Rika still asleep in his arms, then back at Renamon. "It's not what it looks like." He said quickly.

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Uh, well, you see..."

"Henry stop. I know exactly what this is."

"You, you do?" Henry almost stuttered. Silently he cursed himself about why he was losing his calm and centered composure.

"Yes, I just wanted to see you trip over your feet." She smirked.

"Well thanks." He said feeling his face flush with heat.

Her expression changed back to that of a cold stare. "But, let's get one things straight. I am her partner and I will protect her from anything, even you Henry, if I have to."

Henry looked down, suddenly realizing what she had implied. "I-I don't want to hurt her." He looked back up into the fox's blue eyes. "I don't even know what, exactly, happened last night."

She looked at him for a moment then her face softened back to normal as if she had approved of his answer. Then she turned, around and started to walk out of the clearing.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well, since you probably don't want me here, I am going to tell everyone else a small portion of what happened last night."

"Oh." Was all he could say, feeling a little stupid.

As she continued to walk away he heard her say. "If I were you I would restrain her a little more. She has a good right hook."

Henry looked back down at the sleeping girl. He always knew if Rika decided to, she could probably, as she so regularly put it 'pound him to a pulp' but she had never actually tried. _Well I guess, after last night I would be lucky if she killed me quickly._ Smiling slightly he reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her and started to slide slowly out from under her. About half way there as gentle moan escaped her lips and she turned slightly toward him, her head resting just below his chin. _Maybe, just a little longer._

* * *

Renamon walked into the clearing as the light returned to the Digital World. The other Tamers and their partners were just waking up. "Uh, Renamon!" Said Takato startling the others, into full alertness. Takato looked at her closer. _Is she...smiling. No it can't be._

* * *

Henry absentmindedly stroked Rika's hair. _What exactly happened last night? There is something more to that deleted area then Rika's letting on, and how was it able to give us such a dark feeling. How did I get over it but not her? And what about earlier this morning. Was it morning?...It doesn't matter. What Renamon was implying; does she think I am falling for Rika? That's impossible. _He looked down as she stirred slightly against him, and her eyes suddenly fluttered open. 

"Well hi there." Said Henry cheerfully. _I want to spend the last few minutes of my life smiling._

"Huh?" She sat up and looked back at him, understanding what had happened, her face started to turn red._  
_

"Uh, Rika...about last night..." He stammered.

"Nothing happened last night." She said sternly standing up. "Let's go find everyone else."

Henry sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, as he watched her walk off ahead of him. He sighed. _Rika, I already have fallen for you. But, will you return my love?  
_

* * *

Rika with a little help from Renamon managed to find her way back to the clearing, with Henry who was lagging behind caught up in his own thoughts. 

"RIKA!" Cried Jeri. Rika looked up in surprise as the brown haired girl ran forward and hugged her friend. "I thought I lost another friend."

"Not a chance." Said Rika reassuringly.

"Great. Now can we go home?" Asked Kazu.

"Yea, we need to get back before our parents start to worry." Said Takato.

Rika looked back away towards the trees.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Asked Henry.

"I can't go back." She said, trying desperately not to look weak in front of her friends.

"Why not Rika?" Asked Jeri.

"Yamaki." She said simply.

"But Rika, that's not true. Yamaki sent us here to bring you back." Said Takato quickly.

"He did?!"

"Well, he's...Rika...oh that did not come out right."

"No kidding." Said Ryo. "Yamaki called a truce. He doesn't want to bring you in anymore."

"How can you be sure?" Asked Renamon.

"He promised." Said Takato.

"And that's good enough for you?" Cried Rika. "He said so! He has promised a lot of things, but that's never happened."

"Rika, he terminated the warrants." Said Henry. Rika looked ready to argue to this so he quickly added, "It's not possible to remake them either. He can't hurt you anymore."

Rika sighed. "I don't trust him. I never have."

Ryo stood up and walked closer to her. "Rika. We want to help you. Don't keep running away like this."

"I am not a coward, Akiyama."She said harshly.

"No one is calling you a coward Rika." Said Henry quickly.

"Rika. Please, come home with us. We're your friends." Said Jeri sadly. "Have some faith."

"I am sorry Jeri." She said sadly. "I don't want you to get hurt." Turning she walked slowly back into the trees, with Renamon following, her head bowed.

"Rika. Stop." Cried Ryo. He dashed forward and grabbed her arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said, her voice was so cold Ryo froze. (haha, he froze. no pun intended. serves him right though.)

Rika ripped her arm out of his hold and stormed off into the forest. When she vanished into the trees, the trance she had put the Tamers in faded and they all stopped staring to turn to each other.

"Well, that, went well." Said Kenta.

"Huh, why does she always have to do that?" Asked Kazu annoyed.

"Guys, stop." Said Takato.

Ryo kicked a nearby tree, anger was flustered all over his face. "I am going after her." He said.

"No." Said Henry, sadly.

"Oh, and I should listen to you because?" Screamed Ryo. "You tell us to sit and do nothing, and then you go off on your own." He walked toward Henry. "How can you be so selfish?"

"I don't believe I am being selfish." Said Henry calmly.

"YOU!" The blue eyed tamers screamed pulling his fist back. "Have no idea!" He finished pushing his fist as hard as he could toward the blue haired boy. Henry neatly put his hand up and caught Ryo's attack.

_I guess martial arts paid off._ He twisted his hand forcing Ryos up behind his back. "You better just back off Ryo." Henry said.

* * *

Rika walked slowly through the forest. Renamon following quietly. "Rika, are you sure about this?" 

She paused, considering the question. "No." She finally said.

"Let's go back, and go with them. It may be the only way home." Renamon reasoned.

"I can't go back now." She said.

Renamon sighed sadly. _You need to let go of your pride Rika; or we may never get home. _But, Rika continued to walk through the trees aimlessly.

* * *

Henry looked carefully at the scene in front of him. Ryo was on the verge of killing him, Takato, Jeri, and Suzie were to scared to think straight; and frankly he would be surprised if Kazu and Kenta could think. 

"Well we have to do something!" Exclaimed Takato.

"We need to get her back to the real world, but how?" Said Henry thinking out loud.

"We could just, you know, hit her on the head or something." Said Kenta.

"You can't hit Wika. I won't wet you." Said Suzie.

"How can we convince her to come back." Said Takato.

"Maybe, we don't have to." Said Ryo slowly. "Maybe we can trick her."

Henry frowned. "I don't like the idea of lying to her."

"I think we should vote." Said Ryo stubbornly. "All for talking to her raise your hand." The group stared at Ryo with curiosity and confusion. "Well, that settles it then. We find her and we drag her back if we have to." He said firmly. "Come on Monodramon." And with that he walked off into the forest.

"Uh, Ryo, are you...sure...we, should..." The blue dinosaur stammered.

"Yes, now let's go." He interjected harshly. Sighing the rookie followed his tamer.

Henry sighed. "We should follow him. If he does manage to find Rika, she'll kill him in a heartbeat."

Without any other conversation the others headed out after Ryo.

* * *

Rika had no idea how long she had been walking, and it didn't really matter to her. _I have to get away from them. I don't want them to get hurt...wow it's amazing how much I have changed since I first met Henry, Takato, Jeri and even Kazu and Kenta. _Rika's thoughts were interrupted by a soft green light emitting from the trees in front of her. 

"Rika look." Said Renamon, bringing the girls full attention to the situation at hand.

Rika looked at the green light in front of her, it appeared to be revolving around a large tree. Rika walked toward it curiously.

"Well hello there youngster." Said an old Irish voice.

Rika looked at the tree in surprise. "What are you?"

An old Scotish voice answered. "I am Ebonwumon, the Digimon sovoreign of the north." Rika for once in her life had no smart come back. The tree moved forward to reveal it was indeed sitting on top of a large two headed turtle. "I have been searching for you Tamer." It said.

"What do you want with her?" Asked Renamon walking forward to stand just in front of her partner.

"Exactly three earth days ago all Digimon were sucked back to the Digital World, except of course for you and two others by the names of Terriermon, and Guilmon. The source of this power, was from her." He said indicating Rika.

"That's impossible." Said Renamon flatly, not caring who she was arguing with. _No one threatens Rika. _

"Impossible it may seem, but I am afraid you have no choice in this matter."

The green light that engulfed the Digimon started to grow and expand until it covered a good portion of the trees and grass around Rika and Renamon, until they too were bathed in the glow. "W-whats happening?" Asked Rika, determined not to panic.

"You must come withe me." Said Ebonwumon.

"In your dreams." Rika said stubbornly. But, the green glow covering her had other ideas. It forced itself inside of her. Rika suddenly found she couldn't scream, even though she tried.

* * *

Henry was following Ryo. His normally calm and cool head was slipping and he silently cursed himself for not being able to hide his emotions better. "Momentai." Said Terriermon, from his position on his tamer's head. 

"I am sorry Terriermon." Said Henry. "We just don't need have time to waste looking for Ryo. Who knows where Rika is now."

"We'll find her." Said Takato walking up next to Henry.

Jeri who was with Takato, smiled shakily. "I hope we find her soon. I am really worried about her."

Henry looked down at his feet. _I **will **find you Rika. _

"Hey look it's Ryo." Said Kazu excitedly.

For once Kazu said something helpful. There just in front of them was the legendary tamer staring at a large tree that was emitting a green glow. And who should be between the tree and Ryo was Rika.

"Rika!" Cried Henry. He started to run forward, toward her. The large tree walked forward to reveal it was positioned on top of a large turtle. "That's Ebonwumon!" He stopped short of Rika, shocked to see the large Digimon.

"Henwy. I am scared." Said Suzie grabbing hold of her brother's hand.

"Momentai." Said Terriermon cheerfully. "He's big but, he's friendly."

Just then the green light flashed and grew it flared over the trees, to Rika and Renamon. The light flashed over them and they also started to glow, while the trees and grass around them did not.

"W-what's going on?!" Takato stammered.

"RIKA!" Ryo rushed forward toward the girl but the green light created a barrier and he hit it like a wall and fell over backwards.

The Digimon sovereign looked at the boy on the ground. "You are not meant to be here. Go home." He said evenly.

"Not without Rika." Ryo retorted.

"What do you want with her?" Henry asked, determined to take control of the situation.

"It's not what I want." The large turtle said, almost sadly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Takato.

"Go home humans." Said Evonwumon's scottish head.

"We can't." Said Jeri.

The sovereign looked at the humans for a minute then at Rika. Finally, he seemed to come to a conclusion, and the green light seemed to also envelope them. A few panicked gasps escaped the tamers as the green light seemed to cover them.

"Aggghhh." Cried Henry in pain. A feeling like none he had never experienced before was rushing through his veins. It felt green, like plants. The power wanted him to grow like a ... tree.

"M-make it stop." gasped Takato.

The green turtle did not respond as the green glow flared to fill their visions.

* * *

Rika's mind was now screamed in pain and agony, she struggled but she found she couldn't as much lift a finger; not with this green stuff on her. She could feel Renamon's mind clicking as it processed what was happening.

_Hold on Rika. _She seemed to be unaffected by the power of the large turtle.

Rika somehow managed to grit her teeth._ I will...not...give in. I am strong._

The green pressure surrounding her slowly vanished. Rika slumped backwards into Renamon, who caught her gracefully. "Thanks." She murmmered, pulling herself to her feet. Rika looked around her. She was in the sovereigns level, the dark red-ish tiled floor was littered with large, sharp pointed crystals. The floor seemed to rise up and down in a few slopes but other than that the place was very bare.

By now the green light had finished fading completely and Rika saw she and Renamon weren't alone. Henry, Takato, Jeri, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, and even Ryo were there as well. Looking slightly dazed by what had just happened, they stumbled around for a few seconds as they pulled themselves back together.

"Well that was...interesting." Said Terriermon.

"Again, again." Cheered Calumon, bouncing happily up and down in front of Jeri.

"Humans, this is not your place." The tamers looked up into four yellow eyes of Anzulongmon, a huge ice blue dragon with a dark blue helmet.

"**Finally**, a sovereign who doesn't want to kill us." Terriermon drawled.

"Terriermon." Henry said warningly.

"Umm, excuse me Mr. Azulongmon, but why can't Takatomon and his friends stay here?" Asked Guilmon.

Ebonwumon looked at his equal sharply. "Do you find this wise?"

The giant blue dragon looked calmly over the tamers to meet the turtles eyes. "They have a right to know." He turned back to the tamers. "Over forty-seven percent of the Digital World was destroyed when the D-reaper attacked. The only reason the D-reaper did not completely destroy both of our worlds was because of this...computer program, you know it as Juggernaut. But, as you know there is more to data then most humans percieve. When Juggernaut came to the Digital World like the arc you called Grani (Spelling, sorry) it developed it's own sense of purpose and intelligence, which allowed it to become a real, living Digimon. However, when Juggernaut deleted the D-reaper it also deleted itself. A few days ago Juggernaut was recreated by Yamaki at Hypnos. However, Juggernaut can not exist alone, it is dependant."

"Well what's it dependat on?" Interrupted Rika.

Azulongmon looked at the violet eyed girl. "You." He said simply.

"Hold everything." Said Henry quickly, panic rising up inside of him. "So Juggernaut is using Rika like a... parasite?"

"No. It is not harming her." Said Ebonwumon's Irish head. "The Juggernaut program came alive when she threw her D-arc inside of it"

"You did WHAT?!" Cried Takato.

"Don't you ever pay attention?" Snapped Rika.

"Relax young human." Azulongmon said calmly. "Because of her, some of your Digimon managed to remain in the real world. But, that is not important anymore." He turned his attention back to Rika. "The power of Juggernaut is now in your D-arc, but it a powerful energy that you must learn to control."

"If you don't it will kill you." Said Ebonwumon with a slightly smug expression on his two faces.

"Wait, I thought you said it couldn't hurt her?" Said Ryo.

The green turtle sighed in annoyance. "At the moment it is harmless, however, Juggernaut was created to cause a small scale big bang which will return all Digimon back to the Digital world permanently, and in the process kill you. On the other hand, if used correctly you can use the energy to create."

"Create what?" Cut in Rika.

"We are not sure at this point." Said Azulongmon. "You could possibly create portals between the worlds, level your partner further, or even rebuild the Digital World."

"Rebuild...the Digital world." Said Rika softly, shocked by the magnitude of what was now insider her D-arc.

"Of course doing that would be extremely difficult and to preform such a task you would need someone else familiar with the powers of Juggernaut." Said the blue dragon, happy the girl was taking it so well.

Rika looked down sadly. "So it can't be done."

"Child, you do not listen." Rika looked up suddenly, hope flashing in her purple orbs. "There is one other capable." Finished the blue dragon turning toward Henry and Terriermon.

"Us?" Asked Terriermon.

"Of course." Said Henry. "When Dad downloaded the Juggernaut program into your ear. Megargomon caused the D-reapers wormhole to spin in the other direction causing it to be sucked back into the Digital World!"

Ebonwumon nodded in approval. "You are smart human."

"Um, thank you." Henry said tenitively.

"Ok, this is all to weird." Interjected Ryo, looking slightly annoyed and bored. "How do we fit into this?"

"You don't." Said the large turtle. "That is why you must go back to earth. Until the Digital world is fully restored, it is unsafe for humans."

"But what about Rika and Henry?" Asked Takato. "I won't leave anyone behind."

Azulongmon looked at the other sovereign. They seemed to be having a conversation without really speaking.

_Rika?_

_Yes, Renamon._

_Are you alright with all of this?_

_I am fine._

Renamon sighed. _It's hard to lie when I can feel your feelings. _

_Ok, fine. I am scared. I want to help rebuild the Digital world, but, I don't...want to...die._

Renamon placed one of her purple gloved paws on her tamer's shoulder. _I won't let anything happen to you._

_I know._ She sighed. _But, still._

The sovereign had also finished their silent conversation. Azulongmon turned back to the group, of now extremely confused children. "There is nothing more you can do here. You should all return home. Ebonwumon is correct, humans should not be here. We shall rebuild the Digital World on our own."

"But you just said we could help and now you want to send us home!" Said Rika about to explode in frustration.

"Uh-oh." Whispered Kenta to Kazu.

The visor boy looked at his friend. "What?" He whispered back.

"It looks like she's gonna blow."

"So?"

"Remember last time she blew? It was when we met Ryo."

Kazu's blank face suddenly acquired fear, as he cringed slightly from the experience. "If she does, Azulongmon won't stand a chance."

Kenta laughed slightly.

"Until you can control Juggernaut, you are a threat to yourself and everyone around you." Ebonwumon's scottish head said harshly. "Now go home humans."

"How are we supposed to control it if you won't help us?" Cried Henry, also frustrated. _I could...hurt someone? No please, I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Rika._

Azulongmon swished his tail over their heads. "Go home. Yamaki as creator of Juggernaut is the only one who can help you now."

"NO!" Screamed Rika. "I refuse to go home! Yamaki will NOT help us."

"Human, you have no choice." Said Ebonwumon.

With that they all plunged down into a dark green and black vortex, where flying numbers and symbols floated by them. Rika sighed. _Great. Back to where we started, Hypnos.  
_

* * *

I was overall very disappointed with this chapter. I think it could have been much better, and thus I apologize to you for my lack of writing ability. I do hope you enjoyed it all the same. I am also sorry to say that school starts Monday and I know from unfortunate experience that getting up at six in the morning will cause me to probably write slower. Up until now all of my chapters have come out earlier then expected, which I was proud of. I am not sure when chapter 8 will come out but it will be up by next Monday 8/28. 

sky

Please also review.


	8. Update

**Update **– So I was thinking (gasp, I know me thinking. What a concept.) Anyways, I have decided I don't like the name of this fic. Changning the name halfway through probably isn't a wise choice but still, I am and so here, it is … From now on Such Sweet Sorrow will be called Catch Me If You Can. Please feel free to flame/ hate me now. Oh and chapter 8 will still be posted next Monday. Dang, this is going to throw my numberings off. This will go into effect when ch. 8 is posted.

-Sky


	9. Testing Juggernaut

Well here, we are again, thank you all again for such positive feedback, and for doing it so quickly; and to Riuki for adding me as a favorite author, and story and to Raykou-Kun for adding this as a favorite story. You all make me smile. Ok, that sounded cheesy, whatever, moving on…

Welcome to Botan and Kurama lover, and Raykou-Kun for joining the story, and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer** – still owning Digimon, and my newest installation is Ramen noodles

**Reminder** – name change, I changed my mind again it goes into effect tomorrow.

Oh, and for those who cared Ryo's soul was sold to the Devil – for a quarter.

_Please note the new page breaks_.

_**0****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**Chapter 8 – Testing Juggernaut**

Rika hit the cold tiled floor of the Hypnos building. _I am so sick and tired of being pushed around. Have I __**ever**__ got to decide what we get to do? NO! Someone __**will**__ pay for this._

"Welcome back." Rika looked up slowly into Yamaki's dark sunglasses. He was sitting idly in a swivel chair, one leg crossed over his knee. "I trust by your smiling faces, it all went well."

"You knew." Rika said pure hatred dripping from her mouth like venom.

"Knew what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me Yamaki." She said standing up. "You knew Juggernaut would load itself in our D-arcs, and we could blow up who knows what." Rika was so angry her voice was deathly quiet, and if Yamaki hadn't been wearing sunglasses she might have noticed, his pupils dilate slightly in fear.

"Who's 'we'?" He asked, in spite of himself as he became very interested in the conversation.

"Me and Henry."

"Henry and I." Terriermon muttered; which earned himself a smack on the head by his tamer.

There was a small pause in conversation where the only noise was Yamaki's lighter clicking slightly. The longer the silence droned on the more upset Rika became. _Why doesn't he say something? _She was almost shaking in anger, almost. She still had her pride to show. _I will not let this freak beat me._

Yamaki unfortunately had other ideas. He pulled a small black walkie-talkie out of his pocket and spoke softly into it. "We'll just take both of them then."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'both of them' who's them?" Takato asked.

The man calmly put the device away. "Rika and Henry." He said simply, standing up and heading for the door.

"You can't keep us here." Henry said, determined to take control of the situation.

Yamaki stopped, and turned. "Actually, Mr. Wong, I can. You are a threat to the general public. It is my job to protect them. It is my job to protect society, your friends, and your family from **you**, Henry Wong."

"I won't let you." Said Terriermon, stepping in front of his tamer.

"If Henry and Rika do not control Juggernaut, then there will be nothing left for you to protect." Yamaki replied coldly. Terriermon froze as realization set in. The Hypnos leader smiled and then continued leaving the room.

"What do you intend to do to us?" Asked Rika.

Yamaki did not even stop walking. "You will know soon enough."

"That's not good enough. I want answers. I am sick and tired of being pushed around, by you. You talk about us like we're…monsters. But you're wrong the real monster is you."

Yamaki spun around. "I have taken many insults in my line of work, but never did I expect to be insulted by you Rika Nonaka. You of all people should know better."

"Well maybe I would if you would actually talk to us." She said hotly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Maybe if you would stop running away like a criminal." He replied in the same tone, taking a step toward her with each word.

"I. Am. Not. A. Criminal."

"I am sorry, you're right. You are a monster." He jeered.

Only years of hiding her emotions had kept Rika in check up until that last comment. She couldn't take it anymore, hatred and anger flooded through her like she was going to explode. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth as the feeling didn't leave her body, it only increased.

"What's wrong wit Wika?" Asked Suzie, tugging on Henry's hand.

Rika opened her eyes. Her D-arc was glowing a bright blue and was spreading up her arms, and coursing over her entire body. "W-what's happening?" She stammered.

"Code red. Code red." Yamaki screamed into his walkie-talkie. The doors to the Hypnos lab burst open and a group of men in black suits rushed in, as if they had been waiting.

Renamon wrapped her arms protectively around Rika, but as she touched the girl, the blue glow expanded to her as well.

" Do something Yamaki!" Cried Henry.

Rika finally, lost control and screamed. The blue light turned white and it flared to cover the room.

_Rika, fight it! _Renamon called.

Rika closed her eyes tight trying desperately to control it. The anger and hate slowly started to subside but the energy didn't go away.

_I…can't stop it. _ Rika's head was on fire, now. Somewhere inside her, a voice faded in.

**You guys are already the heroes, alright?**

**Get up'n fight! Holy up your Arcs  
**

_What, is this? Where is it coming from?_**  
**

**Realize your courage**

**So much so that blows the gauge**

**When you evolve, you're a Tamer**

_Rika you have to control it. _Renamon was almost panicking now.

_I…can't. Why can't she hear it? _The pain increased fiercely, and she screamed.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

As Rika screamed, Henry could hear it inside his head. _W-what?_ He could feel her anger, which changed to fear. He gasped as his D-arc flashed and a green light spread over his body,but unlike Rika's light, it did not turn white. The energy inside of him coursed through his veins but he felt no pain, hate, or even fear. The light felt almost warn and comforting, except for the fact that Rika was still screaming inside his head.

_Rika, hold on. _He cried inside his mind, but she did not respond. Henry wasn't even sure if she heard it.

"Henry!" Cried Terriermon. He also was glowing green, but other then looking slightly confused seemed to be all right.

"Henwy!" Suzie screamed.

"It's ok Suzie. I am all right."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

The same however, could not be said for Rika. She fell to her knees, her head in her hands. The words kept spinning through her head.

**…guys can become**

**Invincible partners**

_I-invincible?_

**If your dream loses, oh**

**It will just change into noise and be snatched away, oh**

Suddenly, they faded out of existence as something sharp went through Rika's arm. She could feel the white energy fading to blue, which was being swallowed up by her D-arc. She had no idea how, but she could. As it faded back to a soft blue, the pain vanished.

"Code red terminated." Said a deep voice. But Rika didn't hear it she had already collapsed.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

When Rika collapsed Henry thought he was going to explode. "What do you think you're doing!?" He screamed at Yamaki.

Yamaki turned to Henry. The boy's own light was starting to lose it's green tinge as it also began to turn a brilliant white. "Control it Henry. You must control it or you won't live to see what I have done to Rika."

"Henry." Said Terriermon alarmed.

Henry's anger surged. _I can't lose control. _ Henry struggled with the green energy. _I have to live through this…for Rika. _Slowly he could hear something… no someone inside his head. It was soft at first but slowly grew almost as gaining confidence.

**You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart**

You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little

**It was the first time I felt so relieved so**

I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket, Do you want to go walking?

It was defiantly a girl singing, and if Henry didn't know any better he could almost swear it was Rika. _Rika doesn't sing, besides she's unconscious. _ But yet, the voice continued to sing in a beautiful tone.

**We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun**

**In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange**

**That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"**

**I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling…**.

The light around Henry traveled back into his D-arc as the song faded out. "Well that was…interesting." He muttered. Caught up in his thoughts about the mysterious song Henry didn't notice one of the men in a black suit grab his shoulders. "Hey." He cried out in shock.

"The two of you need to be detained until further notice. Obviously, this is far worse than I imagined." Yamaki answered.

"You can't get away with this." Henry screamed at Yamaki as the man dragged him from the room. "What about Rika?"

"You and your girlfriend will be spending time in the lab." Said Henry's captor.

Terriermon glanced at Yamaki pure hatred crossed the small Digimon's normally innocent face. "Momentai." The man mocked.

"Oh momentai yourself." The Digimon retorted than followed his tamer out.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Rika groaned, she wasn't sure if she had ever hurt so much. "Rika!" Exclaimed a high-pitched voice.

_Defiantly my mother._

She opened her eyes slowly, as her mother wrapped her arms tightly around her. "M-mom, can't…breathe." She gasped.

The blonde haired woman eased up slightly and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Young lady you are in so much trouble." She said fiercely as tears started to spill down her face.

"Honestly dear. I think she's in enough trouble already." Said another much calmer voice.

Rika looked up over her mother's shoulder. "Grandma." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yamaki explained everything yesterday." The older woman explained.

"Yesterday?!"

Renamon phased in next to her tamer. "It's been almost twenty six hours."

Rika looked around. The small square room had white walls and white tile. There was a black swivel chair in the corner similar to all the others in the Hypnos building. A small black intercom system was mounted to the wall next to the black steel door. That and the bed Rika was occupying there was nothing else there. "Where are we?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

"The Hypnos lab." Said Renamon.

She cocked her head slightly in silent questioning.

"Yamaki won't let you or Henry leave." Renamon answered sadly.

"He has got to be kidding." Her violet eyes filling with fire. She slid out of the bed and walked toward the door.

"Rika, what are you doing?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"Going to find Yamaki." She said evenly.

"Rika don't do this." Renamon said.

"He has no right." She said and slammed the door.

Renamon sighed in defeat and phased out of existence.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Henry heard the heavy metal door from the room next to his and he grinned. "Rika's up." He said, standing up from the black swivel chair to follow her.

He slipped out of his room quietly and saw the red hair girl walking across the floor. Smiling he leaned against his door. "And where would you be going?"

Rika stopped dead and spun on her heel. "None of your business." She snapped. "Ah, Henry, I…"

"It's ok." He said taking a few steps toward her, and noticed her extremely pissed off look. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She said a little harsher then she meant to. "I-I am sorry."

His face softened. "No, it's my fault really. I have just been so bored, I forgot you have no idea about anything."

"Well no ones bothered to actually talk to me." She argued.

Two Hypnos workers cringed at her tone. Henry just smiled. "Let's find somewhere more, private."

He took her silence as a yes and started walking across the open floor knowing her curiosity would get the better of her. Sure enough, as Henry hit the elevator button, Rika scowled behind him. "Where are we going?"

Henry smirked evilly. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Hmph!"

Henry laughed. "You never change Rika."

"Yea, whatever. You wanna clue me in?"

"Yamaki has the whole place on lock-down." He explained as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside. "There are agents everywhere patrolling and I expect you'll get one of these soon." He held up his left arm and moved his white wristband up a little to reveal a small metal band.

Rika stared at it, shocked. "It's a GPS isn't it. So they can always find you."

Henry nodded solemnly. "Terriermon doesn't have one, and there is no way Renamon would stick around long enough for them to put one on her."

The edges of Rika's mouth curled up slightly in a small smile at his last comment. The elevator door opened and they walked down a deserted hallway.

"Yamaki says starting tomorrow he is going to run a lot of tests to try and neutralize Juggernaut so we won't have to try and control it."

"So basically, he's worried we could use it against us." Rika interjected.

Henry nodded and continued. "He wants to run them on our partners as well." Rika looked at him sharply, only years of containing her emotions hid her sudden fear. "He says none of the tests should hurt, but." He shrugged, leaving the rest unfinished.

"Great." She muttered. "So when we aren't being…tested, what are we supposed to do?"

"Hypnos doesn't understand the meaning of fun." He said, turning down another hallway. "And as far as I am concerned there's only one good thing about being stuck here."

They kept walking but Henry didn't show any signs of continuing.

"Well what?" Rika asked impatiently.

Henry stopped in front of a door, and smiled. "This." He pushed the door opened.

Behind the door wasn't another almost endless hallway but the rooftop. It was flat and bare of any type of furniture except a low metal fence, around the perimeter. Past the fence was the low rising cityscape cast orange and red by the enormous sunset behind it.

Rika's mouth dropped down slightly in shock. Henry watched the look of shock fade to awe as the orange light washed over her face. "Beautiful." She breathed. Henry didn't answer he wasn't finished grinning at her like an idiot.

Slowly Rika walked out onto the rooftop. "After everything that's happened, it's nice to be reminded of why I came back."

"What do you mean, came back?" Henry asked, coming out of his trance.

She frowned slightly. "Look what I came back to." She turned to look at Henry. "Who knows, when these tests will be over, and even if they do end soon, it's going to change us forever. We'll never be the same. Inside I am still going to be...a freak." She finished softly.

"Ah, Rika. You're not a freak." He said closing the gap between them. "When this is over it will all be just a memory. A bad memory."

"I have enough of those." She muttered quietly.

Henry placed his hand on her shoulder, and tried to smile at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She turned away from him causing his hand to slide off of her. "N-no. I am going to go back." She said still not looking at him she headed for the door. About halfway there she paused. "Henry. Thanks for being such a good friend."

Henry sadly watched her go. _Yea, but I want to be more then your friend, Rika. _The thought continued to eat him up on the inside as Renamon phased into reality.

"Is, she ok?" He asked the yellow fox.

"I shouldn't need to answer that, Henry."

Henry turned and looked back out at the sunset.

"There is a fine line between friendship and love Henry; and once you cross it you won't be able to go back. Are you willing to cross that line?"

He sighed. "Is there really? I love Terriermon like family, he's closer than family, but Rika's…different."

"You haven't answered my question yet?"

Henry turned to look back at the kitsume. "I don't think I have a change with her. She's been broken to many times, and if I were to hurt her…" He shook his head sadly, looking at his feet. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Renamon swished her tail idly. "If anyone has a chance, it's you Henry." The boy looked up quickly at the yellow fox, but she was gone.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

The intercom on the wall beeped. "Good morning, test subject Rika Nonaka. It is now approximately O six hundred hours and five seconds."

"Someone will pay for this." The girl mumbled rolling out of the bed. Renamon phased into view next to her, and smiled. Rika just glared at her.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she walked out into the lab room. "Good morning, Rika." Yamaki said with the mock happiness. She scowled at him.

"Don't you have better things to do than torture people?"

"I thought you would be used to torture. After all, you go to school."

If anyone other than Yamaki had said that, she might have smiled, but Yamaki did say it, and she let an uncomfortable silence grow between them.

After a few minutes, Henry walked out of his room like a zombie, Terriermon hanging limply from his head. "Ah, how kind of you to join us Mr. Wong."

Henry's head snapped shaking the sleep from his gray eyes as he looked at the older man. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Henry remarked.

"Yes it is exactly 6:01 AM." He smiled evilly.

"You're to twisted it's scary." Muttered Henry.

Yamaki ignored the comment. "Well we don't have time to dawdle come along children." He said putting emphasize on the last word.

Rika scowled again as the Hypnos leader led the two into the center of the lab. He was greeted by Riley, Tally, the monster makers – minus Janyu of course – and a few Hypnos agents.

"We need to test Juggernaut to fully understand exactly how badly you have been infected, from there we can work on a cure." He said to the two tamers. "We will also need to test your partners."

"Why?" Demanded Rika.

"Because they were also infected." Yamaki said in a very impatient voice.

Riley stepped forward. "The systems are up and running."

Renamon phased in next to Rika. _I don't trust him._

_Neither do I, but for now we have to cooperate._

_If they come near me with one of those GPS bands, they won't know what hit them._

Rika smiled inwardly. _You are so predictable._

"Excellent." Yamaki said, drawing the two partners back to reality. "Each of these chambers will house you and your partners for the test sequences." He said indicating to two large beige tubes each about the size of a bus. "When the program is initiated it will scan the data inside you and your D-arcs. The entire process will take about a minute."

Henry gulped. "Well let's get this over with then."

Terriermon nodded. "Momentai." As Henry and him walked into one of the tanks.

Rika cast a murderous look at Yamaki and then followed Renamon inside the other. The doors bolted shut, with a loud clang. Renamon twitched slightly, Rika looked at her with mixed feelings of shock and curiosity.

Renamon cocked her head slightly in silent questioning.

Rika shook her head. "Nothing. I have just never seen you flinch before." She smirked. "You're not going chicken on me are you?"

Somewhere inside the tank, Terriermon clucked like a chicken. "Terriermon!" Henry said warningly.

"Henry?"

"Hiah Rika." Terriermon said obviously ignoring his tamer. "Henry forgot to tell you there was a communication hole in here SOO… we can all scream in pain together." He finished in a cheerful voice.

"Hmph. I don't scream." She said annoyed.

"Uh-huh. Just like how you don't sing."

"TERRIERMON!" Henry cried, the little Digimon had gone to far this time.

Rika bit her lip in frustration. She was thoroughly pissed off at the white dog/ bunny but at the same time, he was bringing back old memories. Memories she had hidden years ago, sworn never to visit them again.

"Rika, I am sorry. Are, are you ok?" Henry asked. Covering his partner's mouth knowing what happened last time when Suzie had asked Rika to sing at her 'surprise' birthday party. Rika ignored him. "Rika, I am sorry. I didn't know. Please, say something, yell at me or something!" But Rika didn't hear any of it.

_"Rika, honey what's wrong?" Rumiko sat down next to her daughter._

_Rika blinked, she was six again, and sitting on the porch outside her room. Suddenly, the memory came back to her, it was exactly one-year later… tears started to fill up in the girl's eyes. He mother looked at her sadly and pulled her close._

_"Why'd he have to go?" Rika whispered, the question that had been building up inside her, that had been unanswered one year ago._

_Rumiko pushed her daughter back to look her in the eyes, and sternly said. "He loved you, and don't ever forget it."_

_Rika broke down, tears flowing down her face. "Then why'd he have to go and…die!"_

"Rika!"

She snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

Renamon sighed in relief. "Are you all right?"

"I would be if we weren't stuck in a cage about to be some rat in an experiment." She snapped.

"Rika." Henry said from his respective part of the tank. It's done. The tests are over."

Rika looked at Renamon waiting for the punch line. It never came.

_The tests were finished a few minutes ago._

Rika frowned, something wasn't right here. _Are you sure?_

_Of course._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Yamaki looked at the computer screen. "Riley." He said in an agitated voice. "What just happened?"

"I-I don't know. They system won't cooperate."

"What do you mean the system won't cooperate?"

"Juggernaut is preventing the scan from being authorized. Without authorizing the scan, we can't identify their data."

"I know what it means." He snapped.

"We'll need to reboot the whole mainframe and then reattempt to authorize the scan."

"Well get going."

"Sir that could take, hours."

"Riley, I gave an order."

"What about the children?"

"They'll just have to wait."

"Yamaki, I don't approve of this."

Yamaki pushed her out of the way. "Then I'll do it."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"What's going on out there?" Henry asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Rika retorted.

"Rika!? You're alright." He said surprised she was talking to him.

"I suppose." She shrugged. "Ah, so this test didn't go as planed did it?"

"I don't know." Henry said thinking. "I don't fully understand it but from what Yamaki said he was going to scan out data, however, in order to do that we would have to be in a digital field."

"So this, machine, makes a digital field."

"Well there isn't a digital field here." Renamon said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Terriermon bubbled.

An intercom system erupted inside the tanks echoing continuously inside the metal. "There was a system error. System rebooting. Estimated time, forty minutes." Said a computerized voice.

"Forty minutes!" Rika exclaimed. "There is no way I am sitting here for that long."

"Momentai, you could always stand." Said Terriermon.

"Terriermon." Henry warned.

"What?" The small Digimon asked trying his best to look innocent.

"This is so stupid!" Cried Rika banging her fists on the door.

"Well we can't do anything about it." Henry said trying to get off her hit list.

Rika looked around. "I have an idea." She smiled at Renamon who returned her all knowing look.

"Gasp!" Cried Terriermon. "Rika has an idea!"

Rika swallowed a smart comment as she pulled her D-arc off her belt.

"Rika, what are you doing?" Henry asked.

Rika continued to ignore him. She pulled her fully extended arm up parallel to the floor, her D-arc in her hand. _Juggernaut I need you._

A bright white light exploded out of the screen a strong wind pushing itself away from the plastic whipped at her hair. Gritting her teeth Rika focused all her strength on the heavy metal door in front of her. The same voice she heard earlier came back only a little stronger.

**Believing in tears in the real world**

**Feeling the digital world through numbers**

**You run through the two Fields**

_Who is that voice?_

**Slash the life! Wild instinct awakens**

**Wild One! A hidden energy**

**Slash the life! Take your hand and grab hold of your future**

The door blasted off its hinges and exploded into a million pieces of data that dissolved into the air. Rika's mouth opened slightly in shock, but she quickly recovered, and smirked at her destruction. "Renamon." She said with a sense of purpose walked out of the tank.

Almost the entire Hypnos staff was now gathered in the lab as they watched the Digimon Queen stroll out of the tank with a bored but determined look on her face. Yamaki stepped forward. "Do you have any idea what you just destroyed!" He bellowed.

"Yes." She said smugly. With a sound like nails down a chalkboard, Renamon peeled the metal door off of the other tank allowing a startled Henry and Terriermon to wander out.

"Uh, what just happened?" Henry asked.

"Rika, here has just destroyed millions of dollars worth of equipment." Yamaki said his voice cold. (Keeping all money in dollars because it's easier for me. Guess which country I live in. lol.)

Rika shrugged. "Well, I have better things to do then listen to you whine. Renamon." She started to walk toward the elevator but Renamon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back as one of the Hypnos agents lunged missing her by inches.

"Terrier tornado."

A green tornado crashed into the group of Hypnos agents that were now closing in on Rika and Renamon. The men in black suits crashed to the floor like bowling pins.

"Rika stay back." Renamon said pushing her tamer back away from the brawl.

"No way." She said confidently. Pulling a card from her belt she slid it through the silver and blue arc. "DIGI-MODIFY!" An electrical shock burst from the arc as the card slid through. A strong wind created by the energy ripped at her hair and face. Rika looked up confidently, and determined. The card finished sliding through the slot and she brought it up next to her ear. "Hyper speed activate."

Renamon instantly sped up (if that's possible) she charged through the group of fallen Hypnos agents and grabbed Henry by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him back away from the tank and over toward Rika. Terriermon followed a little slower knocking down a few more men.

"We need to leave." Renamon said coolly, putting Henry on the ground.

"Yea, but how?" He asked.

"The same way we do everything." Rika said confidently. "We wing it."

"Well now that we have a plan are we going to do something, or stand around and flap out gums all day?" Renamon asked watching Yamaki out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know I like standing around." Terriermon said.

"Henry!"

The entire group spun around as Henry's dad burst through the still opening elevator door. "Dad!" Henry said surprised.

"We need to leave now." Janyu said urgently. He placed one hand on each tamer's shoulder and literally dragged them back to the elevator.

"Dad, what's going on?" Henry asked.

"I shut down the computer system which is why your test didn't go as planned." Janyu said in a panicked voice.

"What's so bad about the tests?" Rika asked.

"I'll explain later." He said as the doors closed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o**

"Riley, block all exits. I want Hypnos in full lockdown." Yamaki said calmly. "Locate Henry using the satellite GPS."

"Y-yes sir." She said and started to type frantically, into the computer. "The building is down, and so are the elevators."

"Excellent."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o****o0o0o**

"W-what's happening?" Henry asked as the elevator went dark.

"They cut the power." Janyu said.

"So do we have a backup exit?" Rika asked.

"We don't need one." Janyu said. He pushed the fire alarm button and the doors slowly opened, as a fire alarm went off. The elevator was just over halfway between floors, which left a gap about fifteen inches at the top. "Rika you go first."

Renamon fazed out of the elevator to appear outside the shaft. "It's clear." She said simply.

Rika nodded and pulled herself up with ease onto the next floor, Henry and Terriermon followed suit. "Ok, Dad, come on."

"We have about thirty seconds until we're corned by Yamaki." Renamon said.

"Come on Dad." Henry said urgently.

"Go without me Henry. Get Rika out of here."

"No, Dad, I won't leave you." Henry said almost crying.

"Ready Renamon." Rika said.

Renamon nodded.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"Distraction." Rika said smiling slightly.

"But, what if…"

"Momentai." Terriermon said.

Rika started to run down the corridor, Renamon following. "Be careful." Henry called.

She turned slightly and smiled at him.

"The best distraction will be..." Renamon said.

"Freeze!" Cried a Hypnos agent behind them. Rika spun on her heel to face the man. "I got you now." He said smiling.

"The only thing you got is a serious case of the uglies." She said with a small smirk.

"DIAMOND STORM!" A thousand crystal shards hit the floor in front of the man causing small explosions. The agent dropped his walkie-talkie, as he tried to cover his face with his hands.

Rika nodded her thanks to Renamon and they continued down the hall. Rika skid around the corner into a stairwell not pausing to stop as she rammed through the door, right into Yamaki. "W-where do you come from all the time?" She gasped.

He laughed evilly. "I suppose that just means I am smarter then you."

Rika scoffed. "Yea, right."

He shot his hand up to wrap it around her throat. "Don't play games with me little girl." He said his voice deathly quiet. Rika struggled to breathe, but she didn't have to for long. A large purple glove appeared between her face and Yamaki's and next thing she knew, Rika was being have dragged, half carried up the stairs by Renamon.

"W-what did you do to him?" She asked.

Renamon smiled. "I walked all over him."

"Uh, Renamon. Why are we going up?"

"Because, going down would have meant going through an army or agents."

"Ok." Rika responded, not really sure what was going on.

Renamon pushed through the roof top door and let Rika get back on her feet. She leaned over the railing to see some thirty stories below police cars roared around to circle the building.

"And there come our hard working tax dollars to arrest us." Rika muttered. (I have always wanted to say that, but I guess this will work to.)

"You don't even work." Renamon said with a hint of amusement.

"Yea, but I go to school. That should count double."

"Freeze!" Shouted a Hypnos agent as Yamaki, Riley, Tally, and what looked like every person authorized to carry a gun surged out onto the rooftop.

"Rika step away from the railing, and you won't get hurt." Yamaki said, slightly alarmed at what the short tempered girl would do.

"Uh-huh. And if I stay you'll run more tests." She retorted.

Yamaki sighed. "We just want to help you Rika. So come back and let's sort this out." He said annoyed.

Rika smiled a wide smile like the look of a five-year-old girl who had just waken up on Christmas morning. "You're gonna have to catch me...if you can." And with that she jumped off the building Renamon just a hair second behind her.

Every person still standing on the Hypnos rooftop rushed over to the ledge to watch the two plunge into a freefall.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Rika screamed as the city street rushed toward her.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Again this was up early, Yay for me. It was also longer then expected, even without the pre chapter argument. Finally, the plot has picked up again, but anyways a few notes

1. Name change, tomorrow

2. The songs Rika and Henry heard were real songs. The song Rika heard was called Card Slash! By Oota Michihiko. It can be heard in the Japanese version when the tamers slash a card. The song Henry heard was called Yuuhi no yakusoku, which can be heard in the Japanese version of Runaway Locomon movie 6.

3. please review as always

Thank you for continuing to follow. Oh and ch. 9 will be up probably next Monday.

Sky


	10. Chase

Just for you Raykou-Kun I posted this tiny chapter hope you enjoy. But, because of this, this chapter is extremely off topic and slow moving. This is also probably, why this fic is rated T.

Also, a big welcome to pyroraptor07 for joining the story; please don't be afraid to comment. But thank you anyways for adding me as a subscription.

I know this story was supposed to be Henrika, and I apologize for how it isn't. Also, at this point the story has been almost entirely focused on Rika. Hopefully, I haven't upset anyone that badly. Maybe this chapter will make up for some of this, as I try to get back on schedule.

Page breaks are back YAY!

* * *

**Ch. 9 – Chase**

As the ground raced toward Rika, she pulled her D-arc up over her heart. It let off a blue flash as Rika fell backwards into her partner. But, instead of sliding through her, Rika saw the world come back into focus. That's when panic started to settle in.

* * *

Henry charged out of Hypno's front doors at top speed, Terriermon was flopping uncontrollably behind him. But, Henry wasn't paying attention to him or the fact that there was an army of police cars outside the only thing that mattered was that Rika was now freefalling off the roof. "BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Henry screamed pulling his D-arc up and around his head just above his forehead. A green orb flared out of the green and silver plastic but instead of circling him and Terriermon it flashed out and disappeared.

"Henry, what happened?" Terriermon asked.

"I-I don't know? Why didn't it work?" _I wonder if Juggernaut has anything to do with this. _As if on command Henry's D-arc flashed a white light. _Are you trying to, communicate? _Again, the white flash. _Are you the reason I can't bio-merge?_ There was no white flash. _Well, will you help Rika? _Still there was no flash. _That's not good enough! I won't let her get hurt because of you._ The D-arc flashed white but the glow did not fade and it turned to a vibrant green.

Inside Henry's head, he heard someone whisper. _Thank you Henry Wong, Digimon Tamer for showing me true devotion, I am now yours to command._

_Umm, ok. _But the voice did not respond and there were no more white flashes.

* * *

"DIGI-MODIFY!" Rika pulled a card through her D-arc. _This better work._ "Radiant Faith Activate." Renamon lit up like a star and instead of plunging down to earth she fell gracefully. Hitting the ground softly, Rika looked back up at top of the Hypnos building. "Let's not, do that again."

"Good, but now as you so well put it, our hard working tax dollars are still coming to get us."

Rika slid the card back into her card deck. "We'll let's get Henry and amscray."

"Rika!" She spun around, and sure enough, there was Henry and Terriermon. "Do you have any idea what you just did?! You could have killed yourself!" He cried shaking her shoulders.

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Rika retorted. "We need to get out of here."

A siren erupted and a police car sped around the corner. "Is that the police?" Henry asked. "I thought they weren't supposed to bring in the public."

"Does it matter!" Rika cried.

The four started running down the street. Pushing their way through the crowded early morning streets was easy when you have a six-foot fox with you. "There." Shouted Rika over the city bustle.

She grabbed Henry's hand and dragged him toward a tall white building. "The mall?"

"Well, they can't drive a car through it, can they?" She reasoned.

Pushing through the glass doors they raced down the tiled aisles. "Wait." Said Henry.

Rika skid to a halt. "We don't have time to wait."

"Yes, we do." He said pulling a Swiss army knife out of a glass case, which immediately set off an alarm.

"Great move, Einstein." Rika said sarcastically.

"Come on." Henry said as they ran down another aisle into the main section of the mall.

Renamon disappeared and Terriermon froze like a stuffed animal, leaving their partners to mingle with the crowd. After moving swiftly through the crowd for a few minutes, Rika pinned Henry up against the wall in a small niche between two stores. "What was that about?" Henry held up the silver band on his arm. Rika let her arms drop to her side as Henry pulled the Swiss army knife out of his pocket and started to cut at the GPS.

"We need to find some type of disguise." He said as he frantically cut at the device. "You stand out to much."

"I stand out?"

"One you have orange hair. Secondly, it doesn't take a genius to realize you are the Digimon Queen."

"Hmm." Rika looked out at the crowd thinking. Henry went back to cutting the silver band.

"And I said…one more card and you're back to rookie." A group of kids were walking toward them. The black haired one in the middle was boasting. "And then out of no where…there she was. The Digimon Queen."

"No way." Said another kid, this one slightly bigger.

"It was true, she was like Kari with you know a punk edge, and she was kinda cute."

Rika's eyes widened in panic, she grabbed Henry and spun him around to hide him as the kids passed.

Henry could feel butterflies building up inside his stomach. "You ok?" He asked concerned to why she was now hiding behind him.

"Yea…I am fine." She relaxed slightly. They both stood there Rika's arms around him both afraid to move.

Henry sighed. _I guess I better end this._ "We need to keep moving for now. I can't get this thing off my arm." Rika nodded. Quickly they left their hideaway and headed back out into the flow of the mall.

A hand placed itself on Rika's shoulder and she turned toward Henry waiting to figure out what had possessed him to touch her. But, his hands were at his sides.

"Act natural." A voice whispered behind her.

Rika froze up in fear. She was only ever caught off guard by two people, one was Henry and the second her mother, neither of which were behind her.

Henry noticed Rika tensed and stopped to look at her. He gasped as he saw a man in a black suit behind her. "Come along nicely kiddies." The man said as he started to tow Rika toward the exit.

Henry walked up beside her and slipped his hand in hers. Rika looked at him sharply as Henry squeezed her hand and spun her around him causing the Hypnos agent to lose his grip. Henry immediately kicked the guy behind the knees and then the two tamers bolted down the mall away from the man. "We have to lose the GPS." Rika shouted as they rushed down the mall.

"I know but how?" Henry asked not pausing as they pushed by shoppers.

"Renamon." Rika said evenly.

"NO!" Henry shouted. "Not in the middle of the mall."

Rika scowled at him. "Fine. As soon as we lose this freak tailing us."

Henry turned his head but didn't slow down. Sure enough, the man in the black suit was in hot pursuit. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and started to talk into it. "We need to move faster." Henry said.

Rika veered off onto an escalator Henry two steps behind her.

"He's gaining." Henry said checking their progress. Rika ignored him as she vaulted nimbly over the handle and dropped lightly onto the floor below. "Since when did this become mission impossible?" Henry muttered as he followed suit.

As Henry landed beside her, Rika pulled him to his feet and without letting go ran off into the crowd as the Hypnos agent dropped to the floor.

"Tie you shoe." Henry said.

"What?" She said in disbelief stopping dead in her tracks. To late, Henry careened into her and he pushed her to the ground. He fell on top of Rika but at the given moment he didn't care, the only thing that mattered was not getting caught.

A few odd stares later, their pursuer had disappeared.

"Henry…" Rika said.

Henry looked down at her.

"…GET OFF OF ME!"

Henry turned a bright shade of red as he pulled her to her feet. "S-sorry." He stammered.

She shook her head. "It's ok." She said indifferently.

Henry sighed. _I guess I really am just a friend to her._

"Are you coming?" Rika asked annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yea." Henry said realizing she was way ahead of him. Henry sped up but suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed hers pulling her off of her feet and into the crowd. "RIKA!" Breaking into as much of a sprint as he could manage in a mall Henry chased after her.

"Let go of me, goggle-headed freak." She cried as she was dragged backwards. The mall bustled around her as people seemed to be ignoring her. "Get off of me." She screamed pushing her elbows back into the man's stomach. Gasping he let go of her and Rika rushed as fast as she could away from him. Running down the mall a tan arm caught her and pulled her tight against an orange vest.

"Are you alright?" Henry whispered. She nodded, shaking slightly from the experience. "I won't let anything happen to you Rika." He promised.

Rika buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I know she whispered back. The mall continued to bustle around them as the two teens continued to hold each other without ever seeming to let go. _Maybe, just maybe I have a change._ Henry smiled.

* * *

Not much to say other then this was really really short, and again poorly written. This is sorta in response to the cliffy I left you with. Sorry it sucked. Next chapter probably up by next Monday. Please continue to review.

Sky


	11. The Price Of Friendship

All right so the last chapter was very short and in my opinion could have ended a whole lot better, but, I was a little pressed for time so I apologize. I have decided that I don't like the idea of posting such short chapters: as I edit and revise a lot so expect longer chapters. As Mrs. Radcliffe 13 so kindly put it, my grammar and spelling sucked; hopefully, that will improve.

Riuki thank you for also posting I am sorry about your computer, I am also sharing my computer with my brother and my mom so I share your pain, and lack of privacy. I also dislike fluff as it really is irrelevant to the story but, I just felt like posting. Hopefully this chapter will suit you better.

I was Google searching the lyrics to some of these songs and I happened to come across this - - Catch Me If You Can, a Digimon fanfic and I was so proud of myself. Sorry, I just felt like sharing that with you all. Also, I was very disappointed with the lack of reviews. I mean yea the last chapter was bad, but was it really that bad. 

_**Page breaks are back. (Thankfully) **_

* * *

**Ch. – The Price Of Friendship**

"Let go of me, goggle-headed freak." Rika cried as she was dragged backwards. The mall bustled around her as people seemed to be ignoring her. "Get off of me." She screamed pushing her elbows back into her captor's stomach. Gasping he let go of her and Rika ran as fast as she could away from him. Running down the mall a tan arm caught her and pulled her tight against up against his orange vest.

"Are you alright?" Henry whispered. Rika nodded, shaking slightly from the experience. "I won't let anything happen to you Rika." He promised.

Rika buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I know." she whispered back. The mall continued to bustle around them as the two teens continued to hold each other without ever seeming to let go. _Maybe, just maybe I have a chance._ Henry smiled.

Henry ran his hand through her hair. "You're beautiful." He whispered. She looked up at him and he instantly felt the blood rise to his face.

"Henry, I said it once I'll say it again. You're a dead man." Terriermon said.

Rika smiled. "I'll kill him later."

Henry ruffled her hair. "I'll hold you to it then."

She pushed him playfully. "You goggle-head."

Henry held his hand over his heart in mock pain. "I am insulted."

Rika's smiled widened. "You'll be more than sorry when I am done with you."

"Hheeyyy! Some of us don't want to see you two flirt all day." Terriermon said.

Rika's smile faded as Terriermon's words sank in. "W-we should get going."

_Hypnos is sending in more agents. _Renamon said.

_What's the best the exit then?_

_Go right._

_Thanks Renamon._

"This way." Rika said walking off into the crowd.

Henry blinked. _How does she know which way to go?_ "Hey wait up."

"If I wait for you, we'll never get out of here." She retorted taking one of Renamon's approaches.

Terriermon snickered as they continued down the hall.

* * *

"Yamaki."

"What is it Riley?" Yamaki snapped.

The computer programmer ignored his harsh tone. "We did a scan on the damage Rika did to the testing tank. The power level was well above what we expected. If Juggernaut isn't controlled…"

"Henry will control Juggernaut soon if he hasn't already." Yamaki said evenly. "Let's just hope Rika can or we could be left to clean up the pieces."

"Yes sir, but, there's something else…"

"What it is?" He snapped.

"The Digimon that were recreated when Juggernaut was absorbed by Henry and Rika are appearing again."

"That has already been established."

"Yes, but they are bio-emerging…differently."

"I do not have time to play twenty questions with you Riley."

"They are merging together. They're combing their power. The energy readings are off the chart."

"We'll we better hope that our little kiddies can stop them than, won't we."

* * *

Renamon phased in next to Rika. "Hold still." She said to Henry.

"Huh?" But by this time, Renamon had already raised one purple glove and brought it across the metal band with a snap. The GPS cracked right down the middle.

"Ok, let's keep moving." Rika said.

"Yea, but where?" Henry asked, absentmindedly rubbing the broken computer.

"Momentai." Said Terriermon happily.

"For now let's go to the park." Rika said.

Henry nodded and the group headed off. The trip there was very quiet as each member was lost in his or her own thoughts. Finally, Henry could no longer contain himself.

"Rika, when you used Juggernaut, did it…talk to you?"

The girl frowned. "No. It talked to you?"

He nodded. "Yea it said 'thank you for showing devotion, I will now help you'. But the first couple of times I heard it there was something in the background."

"Like a song." Rika said softly.

Henry looked at her. "Yea. What did you hear?"

"It was probably a guy singing, but I am pretty sure he was saying something like 'you guys are the heroes so get up and fight. It's time to holy up your arcs.' What ever that means."

Henry frowned slightly. "Was there…more?"

"Yea, it kept on going. Renamon did you hear what it said?"

"Yes." She responded. "What did you hear Henry?"

"I-I heard a girl." He stuttered.

Rika raised an eyebrow in a demanding question. "She was singing about how her and someone else would always be together because they promised the sunset." He said quietly not meeting her eyes.

Rika suddenly became very interested in softly kicking a pebble on the ground. "Rika." Henry said gently. "It was you wasn't it."

Rika bit her lip and hesitantly nodded. They had reached the park by now and she slumped down under a tree. Henry joined her as Terriermon went to play in a puddle a little ways away.

"It was for your Dad?" He asked gently. Rika looked out at the air in front of her, her eyes held a distant look. _This has something to do with Juggernaut and everything that's happening, but I, don't want to hurt her._ Henry sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She closed her eyes slowly and leaned her head back against the tree. Her face had a pained look stretched across it. Henry felt guilt swell up inside him, as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Rika, please. I want to help you."

Her eyes snapped open. "That's what you all say. You're nice for a while, and then when you don't need me you leave, or you go and… die." She stood up and ran away off into the park.

"Rika wait!" Henry jumped to his feet. She ignored him as the last glimpses of her red-hair disappeared into the trees.

Sighing he leaned back against the tree.

* * *

Rika ran blindly through the trees. _No, I promised I wouldn't go back to that._

Renamon leaped nimbly from tree branch to tree branch above her. _Rika?_ She asked worried.

The girl ignored her, as another memory slowly forced it's way into her head.

* * *

"_That was very good Rika, sing it again." Rika looked up into the smiling of face of her father. His dark black hair was cropped just above his eyebrows and his eyes were filled with a look of pure joy that even a five-year old girl could see._

"_But, I hate singing." She said, kicking her feet in the air slightly as the man stopped lightly swinging the metal swing she was sitting on._

_They both smiled at each other, both familiar with the present conversation. "I promise we'll stay for the sunset." He said warmly._

_Rika's face lit up with joy, as she jumped off the swing and hugged her Dad. He smiled and spun around in a tight circle. The little girl cried out in joyous laughter as she was brought along for the ride. The two continued to spin as the sun started to set and the many people in West Shinjuku Park headed home to their families for dinner._

_After a few minutes, a soft beeping emitted from between them. Slowly, Rika could feel the momentum of the spinning wear off as her father dug in his pocket to produce a silver cell phone. "Hold one minute pumpkin." He said._

_Rika sat down on the soft sand as her father's face turned serious as a result of the phone conversation. He placed one hand over the mouthpiece. "Don't move honey, Daddy's got to find some better reception." _

_Rika nodded slightly. "Remember you promised we'd stay for the sunset."_

_The man smiled. "Of course." He turned and walked out of the park. Rika watched his figure get smaller but not so small as she could still see him twisting his free hand impatiently. The small girl smiled; he never had much patience with work. She turned to watch the sky as it prepared to turn a brilliant shade of orange, but a loud screech caused her to jump up in surprise._

"_What was that?" She walked toward the edge of the park where concrete met sand and grass to see a car turned slightly just blocking two lanes of traffic and right in front of it "DADDY!"_

* * *

Renamon stopped dead, almost falling off the tree branch. "Rika…" She whispered sadly. Sharing a mental connection with her tamer had always allowed Renamon to feel human emotion, some of them were complicated or so full of one particular emotion she often wondered how the girl could deal with them. However, this particular one had been the hardest of all. This memory was full of pure joy and yet despair and misery.

The yellow fox watched the girl continue to run through the park. "How am I supposed to help you in a time like this?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Renamon looked down at a blue patch of hair. The Digimon sighed. "She just needs time."

Henry sighed as well. "I just wish I could do something."

"As do I."

* * *

(A/N - I listen to music as I write and I believe that to fully enjoy the next bit you should go to youtube and type in 'halloween theme song' and listen to it as you read. But that is just me.)

* * *

Rika tripped over a root and flew forward to slide across some loose leaves and dirt, scratching her arms and knees. Slowly she pulled herself up from the ground. _Get a grip Rika. After all these years, I lose control now? Why?_

A cold gust of wind ripped past her. Rika wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. A chill went down her spine, as if someone was watching her. She spun around quickly, but the park was empty. "What was that?"

She turned back around and walked on. "That was weird. I could have sworn I felt something." Shaking her head Rika continued to walk through the trees, the park was almost entirely empty as had just finished rising above the horizon.

_Why would Henry hear that though? _Anger filled up inside her._ He shouldn't be able to, it's our song, and he had no right to listen to it. _She sighed. _It's not like he choose to hear it. _Another part of her argued.

Looking up she realized she had reached Guilmon's hideout. Seeing the small concrete shack brought a small smile to her face. Another gust of wind whipped across the grass and around the small building, but somewhere inside it, a white figure moved away from the doorway. Rika picked up her pace and ran up the stairs into the hideout. Skidding through the doorway, she saw…nothing. _Impossible._

She bit her lip as she leaned against one of the walls. _No use freaking yourself out over a little wind._

_That's what you think._ The wall she was leaning on suddenly turned a foggy white and a pair of large, bone white hands erupted from it. One covered her entire face leaving only a small gap for her eyes and the other bound her arms. Rika screamed despite the hand over her mouth, as the wall seemed to laugh at her. Then everything went dark.

* * *

(Please pause Halloween theme song. For now.)

* * *

Jeri watched Takato pace in front of the counter restlessly. Jeri finished wiping a glass and placed it back in a cupboard. "Takato you're going to get the floor dirty and the restaurant hasn't even opened yet." She smiled. 

The blonde haired boy turned a nice shade of red as he sat in a chair. "I am sorry." He mumbled.

Jeri giggled. "It's ok. What's Guilmon doing?"

"He's with Monodramon and Calumon at the park."

"Why aren't you there?" Jeri asked innocently.

"Well, I uh…you see…."

Jeri covered her mouth with a hand. "You need to lighten up Takato."

"Umm, actually Jeri…." He took a breath to build his confidence. "The reason Guilmon isn't here is because…before we went to the digital world…we, I mean the us, as tamers, had our anniversary of when we went to the Digital world…"

"…So you wanna go out to dinner, still." Jeri said turning the same shade of red as Takato.

Takato nodded fiercely. "Well, yes, if you still want to."

Jeri's face turned even redder and her smile widened. "I would love to."

"Y-you would." Takato almost fell out of his chair, but Jeri leaned over the counter and grabbed him by the arm keeping him in place. They both sat there for a minute, turning a deep shade of maroon, afraid of moving until, the telephone rang.

Jeri let go quickly of Takato's arm. "I better get that."

* * *

(Un-pause.)

* * *

Renamon stood up straight her ears twitched, and her eyes widened. "What is it Renamon?" Henry asked, slightly shocked by how quickly she had moved. 

The vixen ignored the boy. _Rika, where are you?_

"Henry!" Terriermon leaped up onto his tamer's head. "There's a Digimon nearby."

"That's not important." Renamon said.

"W-what?!" Henry stammered shocked that the great Renamon would turn down a fight.

_Rika, please, answer me! _

* * *

(Pause again. Last time. Promise.)

* * *

Takato was smiling like an idiot, if he knew he wouldn't have cared because he was going on a date with the girl of his dreams in exactly seven hours twelve minutes and twenty-six seconds. Not that he was counting or anything. 

Seven hours twelve minutes and nineteen seconds. "Takato?"

"Huh?" He asked his eyes came back into focus.

"That was Yamaki. He said the first test didn't go well."

"Didn't go well?" Takato repeated quietly.

Jeri nodded. "He wouldn't give me details, frankly I think he was upset that he had to tell me at all. I hope they're ok."

Takato stood up and walked around the counter. "It'll be ok." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Rika's tough and Henry's to smart."

Jeri looked up at him and tried to smile, but Takato could see she was worried.

"Don't worry, when all of this is over it will just be a bad…"

Jeri wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"…memory."

"We should do something." Jeri said.

"Something like what?"

"Something for Rika and Henry, of course." Jeri said.

"Ah. But Jeri…" Takato said stunned. "W-we can't"

Jeri pushed out of his hold. "How can you say that?! There are friends Takato, we can't abandon them."

"I don't want to give up on them but, I don't want you to get hurt Jeri." Takato finished quietly.

"So while I sit here and do nothing Rika and Henry have to be hurt? No, Takato I won't do it. I **will** find a way to help them with or without your help."

"Ah, Jeri…" He reached a hand out to her, but she stepped back.

"Aren't you supposed to be our fearless leader?" She cried. "You're not supposed to give in, so why are you now when Rika and Henry need you."

"There's nothing we can do."

"That's never stopped us before." She argued.

"Jeri, I am sorry. I want to help."

"But, you can't do anything for yourself can you? You always needed Rika's strength and Henry's mind to actually do anything, than you went and took their glory. Is that what happened?"

Tears started to run down the goggle boys face. "Just, leave Takato." She said sadly walking out of the main room.

* * *

(Un-pause, ok I'm done now.)

* * *

Rika was cold. Well cold was an understatement. There was only one time in her life she had been this cold and it was right here. "R-Renamon." She whispered. Her eyes drifted slightly closed, but Rika shook her head a little to shake off the dizziness. Her body had not adjusted well to the sudden temperature change. 

A pair emerged behind her and Rika felt them close around her, pulling her back into a hard skeleton like body. "I am back." IceDevimon whispered in her ear.

Rika shivered, she was now even colder then before and the idea of being held like this was grossing her out. "What do you want?" She murmured the cold literally sucking out the life and warmth inside her.

He laughed, down right laughed at her. It sounded like nails being screeched down a chalkboard and Rika struggled to cover her ears but her arms were pinned to her sides. This only made him laugh harder.

"You know what I want. I want to be your partner." He said icily. (No pun intended.)

Rika continued to struggle against him. "Let go of me you freak."

"I don't think so." He said enjoying himself. "You have no idea how exquisite you are when you're angry. I have come back far stronger then you could ever imagine Rika. I have your power, the power of Juggernaut in me along with Parasimon. I am now far more powerful then your pitiful excuse of a Digimon Renamon."

"You're wrong. Renamon is then times the Digimon you'll ever be. I would eat dirt before I ever let her become what you are; a monster."

"Don't play hard to get, because frankly, you no longer have a choice." He hissed sending causing another set of chills to run down her spine and into her arms and legs.

"I'll never be your tamer!" She cried as her fear accelerated. _Renamon, where are you._

He laughed again. "Don't be scared of me, you should respect me above all others."

"Never!"

"You will. Renamon won't come and when she doesn't you will be forced to be my tamer."

"She will come and when she does she'll kick your sorry corn head back to the Digital World for good."

Rika could feel him flush in anger and annoyance, but instead of getting warmer, he grew colder. _I will not pass out. I will not pass out. _Rika's head slipped down, and she jerked it back up. _You go to sleep someplace cold, and you don't wake up. I will not let this freak beat me…Renamon…Henry_

"Stubbornness is a sin Rika, and I will **not** tolerate it."

"Tolerate this. DIAMOND STORM!" A thousand crystal shards hit the icemon in the back and he roared in pain.

"Ah, time for some show and tell." He said pushing Rika behind him away from Renamon.

Rika hit the frozen floor with a soft thud and rolled onto her side her eyes drifting closed. "Rika." A pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist and she could feel herself being dragged back. She opened her eyes slowly to see IceDevimon spin around.

"Not so fast. Frozen claw."

"Bunny blast." Terriermon leapt up in front of his frozen hand and spit energy seeds, but IceDevimon pushed his way through them and into the small white Digimon forcing him back onto the ground.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried, just as Renamon slammed into IceDevimon's side causing them both to slam onto the ground. Henry recovered and continued to slide back dragging Rika with him. "Come on Rika, wake up." Panic started to fill up inside him. _What if she's hurt? What did he do to her?_

"H-Henry?"

"Rika! Hold on, we're almost out of here." She pushed her feet up underneath of her and struggled to stand using Henry for support. "Are you ok?" He asked refusing to remove his arms from around her waist.

"I am fine, now let go of me."

_At least she didn't get hit in the head. _Henry mused. "If I let go, you'll fall down." He smiled slightly, and then quickly covered it before she saw.

"I will not. Now let go Renamon needs help."

Henry jerked his head up just in time to see Terriermon get knocked back onto the ground. "Ahh, Terriermon."

"DIGI-MODIFY!" Rika pulled a card through her D-power. Henry could feel the energy created by the card as it attempted to pull her from his grasp. "Crystal fire activate."

Renamon's hands acquired a blue fire, which she shot at IceDevimon doing some damage as he was knocked back a few feet.

"Terrier tornado!" Terriermon slammed into IceDevimon from behind but it didn't even faze him.

"We need more power!" Henry said, as IceDevimon turned on Renamon again.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock." Rika retorted. "What we really need is Juggernaut."

Henry pulled his D-arc out and looked at it. _Juggernaut, you said you'd help me, well now is a pretty good time. _

Henry's D-arc lit up, as Juggernaut spoke inside his head. _I cannot help you Henry._

_W-What?! Why not?_

_This is not our battle._

_It is when it concerns Rika. _

_You must let Rika handle this battle._ And with that, the light faded.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon's fist slammed down on Renamon's shoulder causing her to fall to her knees. "You pathetic weakling." IceDevimon taunted. "You thought you could beat me. I am a combination of three of the greatest Digimon that ever was. You have no chance." Sets of green vines like the ones Parassimon had whipped themselves out from behind his wings and flew toward Renamon. They wrapped around her arms and back.

"NO! RENAMON!" Rika cried, knowing frrm first hand what was about to happen. "Fight it!" The vines tightened, as Rika pushed herself away from Henry and shakily ran toward her partner.

* * *

_Renamon was walking through a blue and purple mist. She was surrounded by the images of other Digimon. They were all silhouetted but she knew who they were without even needing a seconds thought. They were every Digimon she had ever defeated and absorbed; and they seemed to go on forever. As she walked by, they seemed to turn to stare at her and whisper behind her back. _

_"There she is..."_

_"The destroyer..."_

_"...It's the girls fault..."_

_"Yes...if the little girl wasn't there..."_

_"Stop it!" Renamon said spinning around to face them. "How many Digimon did you absorb before I got you? Fighting is our way of life, not theirs. No one threatens Rika!"_

_The Digimon seemed to close around her. "We'll see about that."_

* * *

"R-Renamon." Rika whispered. The look in her partner's eyes was lifeless and Rika knew what was happening. 

"It's your fault." Renamon said in a monotone voice.

"Renamon you have to fight it...It's not real. It's just a memory, a sick twisted memory."

Renamon took a mechanical step forward and then another, until she was almost right on top of Rika.

"Rika! Get out of there!" Henry screamed.

"This will be interesting." IceDevimon mused.

"I said it once, I'll say it again: You're so twisted it's scary." Henry yelled.

"Thank you Henry. I enjoy watching the pain and suffering I cause."

"Why are you so interested in Rika? She's nothing like you."

"The power inside of her is far greater than I have imagined possible inside any one human." He smiled evilly. "She will be one tough queen to break."

Henry stared at him in shock unable to fully register what he had just said.

Rika put one hand out on Renamon's shoulder. "It's ok." _Is this what she felt when I was like this? I hope not, it's horrible. _"I am here."

Renamon picked up one gloved hand and slammed it across Rika's face. Rika screamed in pain as she hit the wall of the frozen lair. Groaning she crumpled to the ground and felt a new kind of cold wash over her. This wasn't physical cold, this was emotional, her best friend in the whole world, was being controlled by a parasite and had no idea what she was doing, and Rika could do nothing.

Renamon walked toward her again. "You are not my friend."

"Renamon." Rika murmured. "Please, wake…" She was cut off as Renamon picked her up with one hand around the neck cutting off Rika's air supply. "Whether you like it or not." She gasped. "You're my best friend…and I…believe in you."

Black dots started to appear in Rika's vision as Henry continued to scream, but she couldn't understand it. The world was muffled and blurry, although she did see something white and green fly right behind Renamon.

Henry grabbed Rika and pulled her backwards. "What were you thinking!" He cried. "She could have killed you!"

"Let go of me." Rika struggled in his grip. "She needs me."

"Rika, Renamon doesn't no what she's doing. Never in her in right mind would she attack you."

She stopped and turned to look at him. "You have to let go, I won't leave, not again." She said with such seriousness that Henry was shocked.

He stared into her violet eyes looking for something to tell him that what he was about to do was right. "Ok."

He watched her stagger forward to the yellow vixen who was now on her knees, heaving slightly from pain and probably shock. Terriermon kept one watchful eye on her and the other on IceDevimon who was still trying to control the destroyed vines hanging uselessly from behind his large white wings.

"Renamon." Rika said cautiously as she placed a hand on her partners shoulder.

Slowly Renamon looked up into Rika's worried eyes. " I am sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" Rika asked, as joy filled up inside her.

"I am a horrible partner."

"That's not true. You're still my best friend and you have an amazing backhand." Rika smiled ruefully.

Renamon looked curiously at the girl. "But, after everything I did...you'll forgive me. Why?"

"You forgave me. Besides, we're partners nothing can hold us back, not this frozen freak, Juggernaut, or even my mother's stupid camera tests." They both smiled at the last one, and Renamon nodded.

"Nothing."

It was Rika's turn to nod. "Nothing." She repeated.

"Then I believe we have a Digimon to stop."

Rika's triumphant smile returned as the two stood up. "Renamon. Walk all over him."

"With pleasure."

IceDevimon stared at her. "You honestly think that after all that you can still beat me? You are even more pathetic than I thought."

"The only pathetic one here is you." Renamon said coldly.

"Ooh, you are feisty."

"DIAMOND STORM!" The thousands of crystals shot toward the frozen Digimon who laughed.

"This never worked why should it now?" He taunted.

_Rika._

_Huh?_

_Thank Rika Nonaka, Digimon Tamer for showing me true faith, I am now yours to command._

_Juggernuat?_ Rika asked pulling her D-arc out. The light faded from a white to a soft blue. _Well that wasn't odd at all._

A scream tore her attention away from the plastic in her hand to IceDevimon as he screamed in pain as every single one of Renamon's crystals shot through his hand and into his body exploding on contact. Even shards that should have missed or just scraped him went right into the center of his chest. His cry ended as he burst into millions of data pieces that were absorbed by Renamon.

_I will not leave any possibly for any of them to come back._

Rika walked up beside her, and sighed. "That was a nightmare." Renamon nodded, about to add something but was cut off as Rika wrapped her arms around her. "I am glad your back." The yellow Digimon smiled then returned the hug.

"It's good to be me."

* * *

This chapter was much better written and I am happy to say the story is finally moving again. I would also like to apologize for the lack of Henrika in this chapter but fear not the next chapter is already planned and you can expect a lot of it. Jeri, and Takato are also going to be coming back in as they have a very important role to fill, which will be introduced also in the next chapter. 

What did you think of the music thing?

Again, I was very disappointed by the lack of reviews and I would like more of them please. I feel like I lost a lot of your support with the Chase chapter, and I am sorry for that. For those of you who are still here will you let me know please, because without readers what is the purpose of a story? I may have to discontinue, and that would make me sad for my first fic.

Oh yes, next chapter umm, next Monday, as usual.

Sky


	12. Tamer Hunting

For all of you who wanted to see more of Takato and Jeri, this is where their role in the plot comes in; if you don't like them, tough. And for those of you who wanted to finally, see more Henrika, this is also for you. No more procrastinating.

**Tails-Coyote-Carnivore**- welcome and thank you for joining the story and adding me as an alert. Really the music matched up, cool. I read fast so when I tried it it was always a little off. Thank you, I am a little unique and my story ideas are well...different. But, I hope you continue to enjoy, and always Henrika forever, because Takato is a goggle head and Ryo is a jerk. :)

Also for those of you who like/understand music I would recommend listening to this random song called **Crazy Frog - by Axel F -**it doesn't fit with the story, but I will try and put another song in or something.

**Disclaimer** – still not owning Digimon

Again, I was still disappointed with the lack of reviews. :-(

* * *

**Ch. 11 - Tamer Hunting**

Jeri was mad. There was no other way to describe it. _How could Takato be such a dork? Rika and Henry needed help and he wasn't going to do anything. What's wrong with him?_ She paused. _This is Takato we're talking about. He is my best friend…maybe more but still…something has to be done._

"Hi Jeri. Awe you look so sad."

Jeri looked down at a small white cat she had almost trampled. "Calumon. What are you doing here?"

He blinked his large green eyes at her. "Takato was worried about you, but he said something about you wouldn't talk to him so he asked me to cheer you up because he felt bad he made you sad… I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Jeri stared dumbly at him, then smiled widely. "Thank you Calumon."

"Humans are weird." He said. "Can we play now?"

"Actually I think we should go find Takato."

She turned around and started to back track as Calumon followed humming. A good ten minutes later Jeri and Calumon arrived at a very familiar bakery. "Hi Mrs. Matsuki. Is Takato here?"

The woman looked up and smiled. "Yes, he's upstairs."

"Thank you." Jeri responded politely. _I guess he didn't tell her then. _Jeri climbed the stairs and knocked on the blonde tamer's door.

"Yes Mom, I know, the bread won't make itself." Takato moaned.

"Actually Takato it's me Jeri. Can I come in?"

The door opened quickly. "Hiah." Said Calumon.

"Calumon! Y-you weren't supposed….sigh. ok come on in."

* * *

Henry stared at the frozen walls collapsing around him like ice melting as the first rays of sun shown through the clouds. He sighed in relief; _it's all over, for good this time. _His body stopped shivering and he mentally sighed. He looked around to see they were in the underground tunnel where they had hidden so many times before. _But, this time was different. _Shoving his D-arc into one of the pockets on his vest he carefully made his way over the disappearing ice to where Rika and Renamon where. "Hey." He said quietly. 

She turned around slowly. "Hey yourself." She whispered back smiling feebly.

"You ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Henry asked concerned.

She shook her head and Henry released a breath he was unaware he had been holding. "Momentai." Said Terriermon energetically.

Henry smiled at him, but noticed Rika shiver out of the corner of his eye. He looked back at her. _She's hiding something. But what? What did he do to her? And why doesn't she trust me._ The thoughts faded out of his head as he was lost in her eyes. _Those wonderful violet eyes. Everything about her is wonderful. I just wish she would trust me, and let me get close to her._ Henry couldn't pull his eyes away from her as he continued to stare. Everything around her became blurred and fuzzy.

Renamon noticed Henry still staring but for a different reason. She smiled inwardly. _As long as he doesn't hurt her._ She vowed. Rika shivered again, oblivious to what Henry was doing and Renamon was thinking._  
_

* * *

"Jeri…" He hung his head. "I am sorry." 

"You should be for not coming after me yourself, but I forgive you." She said quietly. "I am sorry also, I shouldn't have yelled at you.

"It's ok." He said looking slightly better. "I talked to Yamaki. He says Rika and Henry are gone."

"Gone?"

"They broke out of Hypnos and are now running around the city somewhere."

Jeri stared at him, her mouth hung open slightly in shock. "Why'd he tell you all this?"

"Rika apparently got, what was his word, frustrated." He smiled. "And she blew up a giant steel tank that was supposevily indestructible."

Jeri smiled. "That's our Rika."

But, Takato didn't return the smile. "Yamaki also said that more Digimon are bio-emerging."

"You've never had a problem with them before though." Jeri said confidently.

_How can I tell her…If only she didn't look at me like that. _"They're Digimon we have already beat and they're using Juggernaut to sort of bio-merge together. For instance Hypnos just saw IceDevimon merge with Parassimon."

Jeri cringed, while she had never known either of them she had heard stories and seen the Parassimon invasion on TV. "So what's he going to do about them?"

"Well, he needs to run Juggernaut, but he can't without sending Rika and Henry to the Digital World."

"And he wants us to find them, before these new Digimon cause any real damage."

Takato nodded.

"Well I think first we should check the park, then the schools and then maybe that underground tunnel." Jeri said thinking out loud.

* * *

Renamon decided now was a good time to end Henry's staring, mostly because it was bothering her but she argued with herself that it was because Rika was still trying to hide the fact that she was freezing. Renamon placed her hands on Rika's shoulders and started to gently push her out of the tunnel. "We should get moving." She said to Henry. 

The boy nodded as he snapped back to reality, and followed with Terriermon closely bringing up the rear.

At the edge of the tunnel Renamon turned toward Henry indicating he was to take over from here. He nodded and slipped his arm around Rika's back. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. She nodded slowly, her eyes held a distant look. "Rika, I promised I would never leave, you know that don't you?"

Again that slow nod. Henry sighed. _What's bothering her? I have never seen her this lost before._

* * *

"Jeri, come look at this!" Takato said, excitedly. 

The brunette walked over to him. They were working their way down Jeri's long list of 'places to search' and were currently at Rika's school. The 'this' was the front gate of the school and the hinges looked stressed as if someone had tried to ram the gate open with some large and heavy. "A car?" Jeri asked.

Takato shrugged as he stood up. "Your guess is as good as mine."

They started to walk toward the main doors. "Look, tire tracks." Jeri said.

"They look old, though." Said Takato a little crestfallen.

"Yea, but I bet they weren't there for school on Friday."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well let's go inside."

Takato nodded with a determined look on his face and they walked in side by side. The large oak doors creaked open revealing a large central hallway with smaller ones branching out. The entire facility was dimly lit with just exit signs and a few lights. Jeri subconsiously slipped her hand inside Takatos before they continued on. Quietly walking through the halls the only sound that could be heard was the soft squeaking of their shoes. "This is creepy." Whispered Takato as if talking too loud would shatter the walls. Jeri nodded, glad she wasn't alone. "How do you think we'll find them in here. If they are here."

Jeri smiled slightly. "There are three places Rika would never willingly go, a photo shoot, a mall, or school. As the first two are full of people this is the most logical place to look."

"And you think Henry will be with her." Takato finished.

Again she nodded. "Henry wouln't leave her. He cares to much."

Takato looked at her in shock. "What do you m..." thump . Takato hit something hard and stumbled back a few feet.

"Takato!" Jeri cried. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing his forehead he nodded. "My goggles protected me."

Jeri smiled, glad he was ok. _I'll have to tell that one to Rika._ The thought brought her back to the reason they were running around an empty and foreign school on a Saturday morning. "So what is this, a door?" Jeri pulled the wooden door back on it's hinge. It indeed was a door and on the other side. "...A broom closet?"

"Why would they hide in a broom closet?" Asked Takato puzzled.

"I don't know?" Jeri took a step inside and tripped over a bucket. She cried out as she fell, right into Takato's arms.

"Gotcha." He said smiling.

"Thanks." Jeri murmered. She could feel the heat rise up in her face.

"Uh, your, your welcome." Takato stuttered, as his face also turned red.

Jeri reluctantly pushed herself up away from him. "It looks like there was a fight in here." She said trying to change the subject.

"But, Henry would **never** hit Rika." Takato exclaimed.

"I never said that." Jeri said still looking around. "But, this bucket is overturned, and these brooms are on the floor."

"Maybe, the school janitor..."

"Umm, I don't think so."

"Hmm." Takato walked back out in the hall and looked around. His eyes fell on a classroom almost directly across the hall. _Why go to a broom closet when there's a classroom?_ He thought as he walked over and slid the door opened. Inside was a typical classroom. Desks sat in rows and they were all tidy except for one close to him that was a little out of line. _But, still..._ Takato looked up and focused more on the big picture.

"The window's opened." Jeri said causing him to jump. Sure enough the window was open, just enough for a person to slip through quickly and easily. _Actually, a kid._

"This is to strange." Takato said thinking outloud. "Henry would never hit Rika, and I doubt she would attack him. But, this..." He waved his arm and spinned a little indicating the room. "...just doens't make sense. Why hide in a broom closet and then go out the window."

Jeri bit her fingernail. "You're right. We're missing something here. I think we should go find Yamaki."

Takato nodded. "I also want to get Guilmon, just in case." Jeri looked at him in surprise and slight confusion. "I don't want to be caught in a fight without him."

Jeri nodded understanding. "Well let's go than."

* * *

Henry let Rika slide to the ground against a tree. Rika sighed._ Nothing has ever even slowed me down before. Now..._ She trailed off, confused, lost. _I always had a goal and I would push my way to the top. But, that's not who I am anymore._ _But, now, what is my goal? And what's stopping me from getting there? _

"Rika?" Henry said sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. Ever since I can remember I have always been the best. I just had to be." She looked up a little at the clouds which were now beginning to darken in the early afternoon. "But, now ever since Juggernaut, I don't know what I am doing, or even why. Is this right? Can we run like this or are we being selfish?" She looked back at Henry's gray eyes almost begging an answer from him.

Henry took a breath considering what she had said. "Just because you don't want to be a rat in a cage doesn't mean you're being selfish Rika."

"Yea, I guess." She said still unsure.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Henry asked quietly.

She looked back at the still darkening clouds her eyes glazed over as if she wasn't really paying attention. Henry was about to ask again when she spoke. "Ever since Juggernaut, I have been reliving memories." She paused, and looked down at her feet. "Memories of my father."

Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulder, in silent comforting.

_Talk to her about it. You want to know. You have a right to know._ Juggernaut whispered.

_No. If she doesn't want to tell me then I won't ask. Why are you trying to push me around? I won't let you.  
_

_Why do you care for her more then yourself?_

_I-I, because... _Henry was speechless.

_Caring for others over yourself is pointless._

Henry wrapped his arm tighter around Rika. _Stay away from us._

Rika looked back at the gray eyed boy, unaware of the conversation he was having.

"It's ok." Henry whispered.

"No. It's not ok." She struggled to get the words out.

Henry cocked his head slightly, confused that she would openly admit that something was wrong with the infamous Digimon Queen.

"W-we were in the park and he, he promised we would stay for the sunset." She paused, tears swelling up in her eyes. "But, he got hit, by a, car." The tears Rika had refused to let go of after all these years came out now, as they flowed freely down her face.

Henry pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him crying into his shoulder. _How can anyone go through something like that and come out so strong...and cold. I would never be able to be as strong as her._ Henry found tears welling up in his own eyes, not for himself but because he found watching her cry was so upsetting.

A few minutes later Rika's face slowly started to dry and Henry gently asked. "Do you think Juggernaut has something to do with it?"

She nodded solemnly. "I blamed myself...for what happened. I thought I wasn't good enough. But, I shut out all the memories and, all emotions."

"And they came back with Juggernaut." Henry finished gently, so she wouldn't have to. Again Rika nodded. "So then, we'll just have to get rid of Juggernaut."

_But, you can't get rid of me Henry._

_W-what are you doing inside my head?_

_I am a part of you Henry. I always will be._

_Why are you hurting Rika?_

_I am sorry Henry I was created to observe, and learn much like the D-reaper. I learn because I can not feel emotion like humans._

_But, you're hurting us._

_I am sorry Henry, I only wish to learn._

_Well stop, we're getting rid of you as soon as we can._

_You can't get rid of me, I am a part of you. I will always exist inside your D-arc which is also a part of you ever since you first Biomerged. _

_Well, if we can't get rid of you then, we'll just have to control you. _Henry pratically screamed.

"Henry?"

Henry blinked back to reality. Rika had turned around to look him in the eyes. Henry stared back into her violet orbs. _They're filled with...fear...of, me. _"I am ok." He said reassuringly.

She didn't buy it. "Henry, I have known you for to long. You're angry about something, spill it."

Henry sighed. "I just had a talk with Juggernaut." He explained his conversation and watched her slip on her ice mask that showed no emotion. After he finished he looked back into her eyes for some indication to what she was thinking, but he found nothing.

"You almost lost control." She said simply. Henry was taken back at how well she could read him. "Why?"

"I am scared." He hesitated. "For every enemy we have ever fought we always knew who they were and who was on our side. But now, Yamaki is our enemy and Juggernaut which has helped us before. How can we fight friends?"_ Plus now, I have to worry about you getting hurt.  
_

Rika bit her lip thinking. "They turned against us. So they're not our friends anymore."

"But what about Takato, Jeri and everyone else."

"They haven't turned on us...yet."

"You, you really think our friends would abandon us?" Henry asked, afraid of the answer.

Rika looked down. "They wouldn't be the first."

Henry squeezed his arms which were still around her shoulders. "You'll never be alone, Rika. I promised you that."

"How can you be so sure?" She almost begged the question.

"Because when you're with the people you care about anything is possible." He said smiling like an idiot.

"That, sounded corny." She said, the familiar smirk crossing her face.

"Corny it may be, but have you noticed every time we ever were in absolute peril with no way out and we were all about to die, or lose the city some miracle happened, just because we believed in ourselves, our partners, and each other."

She thought about this and nodded slowly. "I hate it when you're right." She smiled. Not a smirk but a true smile. Henry watched it spread and treasured it, wondering if it was the first time he had ever seen it.

"So all we have to do is believe in ourselves."

"And kick Yamaki's butt." She added.

It was Henry's turn to smile. "After we find something to eat."

"Food sounds good right about now."

But neither made any time of notion of getting up.

* * *

A good twenty feet away another conversation was also taking place. Renamon and Terriermon were also conversing about Juggernaut in a tree. "This doesn't make sense." Renamon said thinking outloud. 

"Momentai." (Do I honestly really need to put 'Said Terriermon.'?)

"Do you really believe that?" Renamon asked looking sharply at the small white Digimon.

Terriermon's ears drooped down. "No. I am worried. But worrying is pointless sorta like skating on sausages. Well that's what Calumon says." He added quickly noticing Renamon's _you-could-die_ look.

"You trust what Calumon says."

"At least it's someone to trust. This Juggernaut thing is whacko."

"True, but we need to find a way to trust someone inside of Hypnos."

"Why is Hypnos important?"

"Because, if Juggernaut interferes again we may not be able to protect Rika and Henry."

"Oh." The two Digimon watched their tamers for a moment. Rika was wrapped in Henry's arms, both appeared to be asleep. "Man. I wanted to get food too." Terriermon complained. Renamon laughed, and then phased out. "Did, she, just, laugh?"

* * *

"Hey Chumley." 

Takato and Jeri looked around to see Kazu, Kenta and Ryo with their Digimon and Guilmon all gathered around what looked to be Kazu playing Kenta with Ryo coaching them. By the look of confusion on Kenta's face he was most likely losing.

As the two walked closer they could confirm that Kenta was losing badly. "What's going on?" Takato asked.

Kazu smiled widely. "The Ryo man is teaching us how to be better players so I can beat Rika."

"Kazu, you'll never beat Rika." Takato said.

"And please don't call me that Kazu." Ryo added. He looked at Takato and Jeri and asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, actually Takato wanted to take Guilmon home and I was on my back home as well." Jeri said.

"Why would you be going home?" Kenta asked pushing his glasses back up onto his eyes.

"Just look at the sky." Said Jeri cheerfully.

All four boys looked up at the darkening clouds. "Yikes Kenta we better roll." Said Kazu pushing his cards in the metal card container. Kenta nodded following his friend.

"I hope I don't rust." Guardromon said still looking at the sky. The two tamers and Digimon hurried out onto the path muttering goodbyes.

"Well, come on Guilmon, we need to get going." Takato said.

"Okie dokie." The red dinosaur responded.

"Hold on a sec there." Ryo said calmly.

"Actually Ryo, we really need to get going." Jeri said impatiently.

"Where are you really going?" He asked ignoring her. "The two of you just lied point blank to our faces and that is very unlike you."

Takato hung his head. "I am sorry, but it's just that..."

"It's about Rika and Henry isn't it." Ryo put in.

"Ryo, we need to talk to Yamaki and we don't need any more confusion." Jeri said.

"I am going." The older boy said confidently. "And you can't stop me Takato."

The goggle headed tamer closed his opening mouth. "Alright, but let's go then."

The other two nodded and they started to head toward the large double towered building.

* * *

Renamon phased back into reality next to Terriermon causing the smaller Digimon to jump a good two feet into the air in shock. "Jeez." He cried out. 

"Momentai." Renamon smirked.

"That's not funny." Terriermon pouted.

"Takato, Jeri and Ryo are coming this way." Renamon said.

"W-what?!"

"You heard me."

"Well should we run, throw rocks or what?"

"What ever it is we better do it quick before Guilmon smells us."

* * *

Rika yawned hugely. (Bad grammar I know, deal with it.) _What the..._She trailed off confused as to why she was in the park especially when it was about to rain. Then she noticed why she was so comfortable. She was curled up inside of Henry's arms_. This is really got to stop happening. Someone might think we're dating. What's wrong with liking a guy?_ Another part of her asked. _Because, boys are inferior to girls._ _Besides, I don't need to go all mushy over some stupid boy._ She argued back. _But, this is Henry. He's different, he isn't goofy like Takato or obnoxious like Ryo. He's...Henry._ _Whoa, hold on, do I, like Henry?_ She looked up into the sleeping boy's peaceful face as he stirred slightly. 

_Rika._

_What is it Renamon?_

_Takato, Jeri, and Ryo are coming. Guilmon and Monodramon are with them. _

Rika pushed herself gently out of Henry's arms and stood up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked away from the tree toward the path as the trio came around the corner.

"Rika!" Jeri cried braking into a run.

"Jeri?" Rika asked surprised at finding her friend so quickly. Jeri charged into the red haired girl and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried."

_It, doesn't feel the same as Henry's his had more meaning. _But, she smiled at her friend. "You shouldn't have been."

"Hey there Wildcat." Ryo said.

"Uhh, it's you." Rika said not trying to hide her disappointment.

"How's it going Rika." Takato said, hoping to not have their reunion result in a fistfight. _Ryo won't look good covered in bruises._

_"_Well considering we're still running from the law I would say we're just peachy." Rika scowled.

"Rika." Jeri said quietly. "You have to go back to Hypnos."

Rika's eyes opened wide. "Y-you're working for HIM!"

"No Rika, it's not like that." Takato said panic rising up.

"Then what is it?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"Yamaki has to run Juggernaut because IceDevimon and Parriasimon have come back and somehow merged together." He said quickly.

"Yea, we know." She said coldly, cutting off Ryo's "What?!"

"You know?" Jeri asked.

"Yes, now if you goggle heads would leave me alone I have things to do." She started to walk past them.

"Rika wait!" Jeri grabbed her arm as she walked by.

"Jeri, let go of her."

The four tamers turned around to see Henry standing on the edge of the path, Terriermon beside him. Renamon phased in behind Jeri and Rika. "Henry." Takato blurted.

"Who'd you expect, Santa Claus." Terriermon said.

"Er, no it's just..." The blonde haired boy trailed off.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Yamaki needs to run Juggernaut." Jeri said. "But, he can't do it without sending you and Rika back to the Digital World. You have to go back to Hypnos so he can reprogram it."

Henry and Rika made eye contact both considering what Jeri said. Rika nodded her head all of an inch but Henry picked it up and looked back at the group as a whole. "I suppose we should go then."

The group started to head towards Hypnos, including the Digimon. "We need to be careful." Henry whispered to Rika.

"Now what gave you that idea."

"We lost our element of surprise so he could have a trap set up, but if he would turn to Takato and Jeri for help he is either really desperate or dumb."

"I vote for dumb." Rika said.

"Me too." Terriermon said.

"You know what you could do." Henry said getting serious again. "You should probably go talk to Ryo."

"What! Why?" Rika stammered.

"He can't take his eyes off of you." Henry said successfully hiding his jealousy.

"Hmph." Reluctantly though, she slowed down and Ryo caught up to her.

The older boy smiled. "How ya doin Pumpkin?"

"Don't call me that pretty boy." She scowled.

"Awe, come on I know you like it."

"I know you're gonna like it when I pound you to a pulp." She retorted.

"You never change Rika." Ryo laughed linking his hands behind his head.

"Yea, whatever."

"Hey, sometime after this is all over you and I should really hang out." Rika cast him a death glare. "Come on Wildcat, I know you want to spend time with me."

"Not really."

He ignored her. "You're the Queen and I am the King. We're perfect for each other." Ryo unlinked his hands and stopped holding Rika by the elbows. "Come spend time with me."

"Ryo..." Rika looked down at the ground, for a second, then brought her eyes back up to his cerulean ones. "Get the hell off me." She pushed away from him and ran forward leaving him in the dust.

Rika caught up with Henry, Jeri and Takato but walked just a few feet behind them, and stood up a little straighter. _Why would Ryo say something like that? Did he really think I'd say yes?! What a freak. All boys are freaks...except Henry._

"Hello, Rika, are you in there?" Rika looked into Henry's gray eyes and felt her cheeks turn red. Thankfully, his already were. "You coming?"

Rika looked around and saw they were standing right outside the Hypnos building. She narrowed her eyes. "It's party time."

The group walked inside the building into the lobby. "We're here to see Yamaki." Takato said to the lady behind the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Tell him Takato is here with Henry and Rika."

The lady took off her reading glasses. "Mr. Yamaki is a very busy man."

"Look lady I suggest you let us through or we'll make our own door." Rika said.

The Hypnos employee looked ready to commit murder, but Rika was already one step ahead of her, she took a step toward her but was held back by Henry and Jeri. "We need our strength for Yamaki." Henry whispered.

"Hmph." Rika crossed her arms but her eyes were still dangerous.

"Look, ummm." Takato kept looking nervously back at his friends. "The Digital World..."

"The Digital World." The lady laughed. "You silly kids. Go home, this is an important building."

"But...the Digital World...is"Takato stammered.

"There is no such as the Digital World." The lady replied and reached for her phone.

"Oh yea." Rika said stepping forward. She pulled her D-arc up parallel to the ground in her outstretched arm.She turned slightly at almost a 45 degree angle and said confidently. "The Digital World says 'hi'."

"Rika NO!" Henry screamed leaping forward. But he was to late. A bright blue light burst out of Rika's D-arc and exploded like a bomb across the lobby. A gust of wind like energy slammed into Henry and he was thrown backwards onto the black tiled floor.

Rika squinted her eyes and held on to the silver and blue arc as hard as she could. The force blowing through her hair and ripping past her. _Juggernaut, stop._

_You don't control me Rika. No human controls me._

_But, you're just a program, you can't feel or even think._

_You're wrong. What about Renamon? Is she a living breathing thing?_

_Yes, but that's different. You have no soul._

_But, I do. I am using yours._

The light faded and shrank back into the arc as the light faded. Rika stared at the piece of plastic in her hand, her mouth hanging open slightly. In the distance she could hear her friends pulling themselves to their feet and the lady spoke into the intercom system. "Yamaki, the Digital World said 'hi'."

* * *

Alright, well almost 5000 words later... wait that's the end, man I like the way it ended. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review and next chapter probably next Monday. 

Sky

* * *


	13. Yamaki says Hi

**A/N :**** Message In the Packet **– The creators of Digimon created a 'Drama CD' After The season. However, it was never released in America, and never translated. But – you can go to this site to read it, in English of course. It's an amazing story of the tamers reflecting on the partners and is NOT fluff. I highly recommend reading it. Website is: (sorry for spaces.) **onkei-kun.livejournal . c o m /20268. h t m l #01**

My Fans_- who still brighten my day_

Thank you to Mrs. Radcliffe 13 for being my 20th reviewer. Once again, I award you a cookie. YAY YOU!

A big welcome to doctor953: and a big hold crap for how much you added me for. I am deeply humbled. I hope I continue to impress you.

Tails-Coyote-Carnivore – 1. TY "the Digital world says hi" was my favorite part of the whole chapter. 2. I am glad you 'it made me go 'aw'' as it was my intention. 3. ty also for posting the next chapter of your fic.

For everyone else, thank you for continuing to follow. Tails-Coyote-Carnivore is also currently writing a fic. And it is very interesting. If you like my story then I would recommend reading hers.

If I owned Digimon, would I be typing on the prehistoric machine?

* * *

**Ch. 12 – Yamaki says "Hi"**

"Anything else you would like to blow up, Rika?" Yamaki asked icily.

"How about your head." She retorted.

Henry staggered forward to stand next to her. "We came here so we wouldn't have to fight." He whispered so only she could hear.

The red haired girl scowled. "That lady asked for it."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you have to stoop to her level. You're better then that Rika, I know you are."

"Stop talking down to me." Rika turned to glare at him.

"I wasn't trying to. I am sorry if that's what you thought, I won't do it again." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"See that you don't." She turned her attention back to Yamaki.

What's wrong with her? Henry asked himself. That was Rika the Ice Queen. I haven't seen her in a long time. And I wish I wouldn't.

Yamaki began to click his lighter in annoyance. "We better take this downstairs." He spun on his heels and walked away to the elevator leaving the Tamer's to follow a little dazed at how he had suddenly changed moods.

* * *

Janyu Wong sat at his computer in the apartment building where he lived with his wife, and four children. However, being home was not currently on his mind. What was on his mind or rather reflected in his glasses was the binary code soaring over past the computer screen. He was intently chewing his nail as it was a nasty habit but still he was not concerned by it. 

"It can't be." He murmured. He rubbed his glasses with his shirt and stuffed them back on his nose, to re-look at the computer screen. "Does he have any idea what he's doing? He could kill them!"

* * *

Downstairs in the Hypnos lab the Monster Makers and various computer programmers in white lab coats were mulling over computer screens and data, talking quietly with a few glances toward Yamaki and the group of kids that had now entered the lab. 

"We have concluded that Juggernaut is the cause." Yamaki said still walking forward not even looking at the kids as he continued forward.

"The cause of what?" Takato asked.

"The Digimon that were previously destroyed and this new merging." Yamaki snapped. "We don't have time to play these games."

"Why don't you slow down and explain." Henry said hurrying after the Hypnos leader. "We have a right to know what's going on and besides if you tell us now we can help move things faster."

"You are a child, what could you possibly do to help?"

"Lots." Rika retorted. "We defeated the D-reaper, and every other Digimon that has ever come through."

Yamaki turned around so fast Rika had to grab Henry from sliding into him. "You have no idea what is happening." He bellowed. "So stop pretending, didn't your parents ever teach you manners?"

"Don't insult my mom!" Rika said pushing herself in front of Henry. While Rika still despised her mother for being a model their relation had flourished after the Tamer's adventures in the Digital World. Besides, only Rika could insult her mom and get away with it. "You should stop pretending. I bet you have no idea what you're doing."

Yamaki snapped his lighter closed. "Well I glad the last conversation we will have will be pleasant one." With that, he turned back toward the computers.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked starting to get annoyed, which for Henry was a big thing.

"Juggernaut is corrupt." Yamaki said. All five kids and Digimon stopped dead. "As you may have figured out Juggernaut was created much the same as the D-reaper. It learns and then determines what is a threat and what isn't. From there, it needs to be activated by a computer to send all threats back to the Digital World. However, Juggernaut is no longer connected to a computer but to you." He said looking at Henry and Rika. "Juggernaut as I said is corrupt. It has learned more than it ever was capable of before. Apparently you two have more emotion then a computer."

"Hmph." Rika said crossing her arms.

"Either way Juggernaut has decided that it has learned all it can by watching. It now wants to feel and think for its own. To do that it needs a soul."

Rika and Henry's mouths hung open, as the same thought processed through their head. So, It's true than.

"A-a soul." Takato stammered.

Yamaki nodded and began to type into a computer. "Juggernaut has created multiple species of Digimon to host, if you may, this soul. Some of them have already appeared in this world."

"IceDevimon and Parasimon." (Spelling finally correct.) Henry said softly in awe.

* * *

"Riley." Janyu said just about sliding into the Hypnos observation room, having just hacked the entrance keypad: one of the pros to being a computer genius. 

"Janyu?" Riley said surprised from her position in the moveable chair mounted on a moveable arm.

"There's a glitch in Juggernaut!" He cried.

Riley pushed her goggles up onto her forehead. "We know Janyu. Yamaki is working on it."

"You know about the parasite?" He asked.

"Parasite? What are you talking about?" Riley asked, ready to push the security button located just under her keyboard.

"Juggernaut was created to learn, but as Henry and Rika continue to use Juggernaut it is slowly slipping into their soul, until it will eventually gain control of it."

"B-but, that's impossible."

"Impossible it may be, but if I am correct, Rika's little stunt in the lab tank may have started the process."

* * *

Again, Yamaki nodded. "However, it has as of about an hour ago created it's host…the D-reaper." 

Upon hearing the dreaded word the room became deathly quiet. Only the soft hum of the computers and other electrical equipment could be heard. Yamaki was slightly upset to admit that he blinked which caused him to miss the sudden change on the Tamer's slightly annoyed faced. Now he was looking at very confused and almost fearful ones. But, non-the less he had more important things to worry about. "In order to prevent another D-reaper attack we have created a firewall that when activated will not allow any digital life forms to pass between the worlds. The only complication being that it must be anchored if you will in both worlds."

"What do you mean you created a firewall?" Henry asked. "It would take days to make an effective firewall."

Yamaki's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "After the Parasimon attack I created this firewall so we would never have another."

"How do we anchor it then?" Rika asked impatiently.

"The firewall must be set in the Digital World somewhere safe where the port can not be harmed. Then all that is required is a code input to the computer."

"So we go to the Digital World set up this port which will activate a firewall so we can't get home." Henry said.

"You honestly think I would activate the firewall while you were still in the Digital World?" Yamaki snapped.

"How long would it take you set up the port?" Takato asked.

"Only a few minutes, but you need to locate a location and arrive there."

"So when do we leave?" Ryo asked.

"Two hours." Yamaki replied curtly. "Now go home and talk to your parents. Further briefing when you get back."

The group nodded and headed back toward the elevator each thinking about how they would break it to their parents.

* * *

"Yamaki!" Janyu and Riley burst into the lab. "There's something you need to see." Janyu said sliding over to a computer. 

"What? How did he get in here? Riley." Yamaki asked annoyed by how much drama had just been thrown into his life.

"He has a point, Sir." Riley said.

"There's a flaw in Juggernaut. One none of us thought existed." Janyu said pulling up the binary code.

"We know about the D-reaper, now go home Janyu." Yamaki said coldly.

"D-reaper!?" The older man exclaimed turning sharply to look at his former boss for some type of joke. He found none.

"Yes, but obviously that is not what you wanted to show me, so get on with it already before I have you thrown out." Yamaki replied dryly pulling his lighter out of his pocket.

"Juggernaut as you probably know needs a soul. It is going to attempt to take Henry's or Rika's. However, it believes humans are corrupt and right here…" He pointed to a code. "We gave it artificial intelligence like everything else, but it for some reason developed the ability to alter the AI program inside of it."

"T-this can't be." Yamaki exclaimed. "I designed it myself. It's flawless!"

"Apparently to flawless. If Henry or Rika especially continues to tap into Juggernaut's power source, it will eventually gain complete and utter control of their state of mind."

"Causing them to become, brain dead." Yamaki finished quietly.

Riley nodded. "We need to locate them immediately."

Yamaki kicked the desk, and cursed loudly. Janyu and Riley stared at him in shock. After a few minutes, he calmed down. "They'll all be here in two hours. Then we can end this; once and for all."

* * *

I am sorry to make this chapter so short, but I read the message in the packet and it really made me slightly sad. I know that's kinda sad and I am probably way behind the times but whatever. 

I was pretty pleased by the number of reviews but could I continue to have them and maybe some more. (Gasp)

Also slightly curious as to what you all thought about the Message in the Packet thing. Sorry about how the URL was messed up. That's why I reposted this chapter.

Later.

-Sky


	14. Days of Our Digimon

First, for all of those who were disappointed in Ch. 12 I apologize, the shorter my chapters are the worse they are, but as I mentioned to Tails-Coyote-Carnivore I was all hyped up on Message in the Packet. Hopefully this chapter will change your mind.

I am disappointed by the fact that I received writer's block as I tried to write this chapter with only two scenes in mind, which is partly why this episode wasn't released on Sun./Mon.

**Disclaimer** – still not owning Digimon, but I will, along with your soul and all of the orange & cream soda in the world.

** Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia- the fear of long words** - ironically, it is a long word (35 letters)  
**pronounced**: Hippo . popoto . mon . stro . sesquippe . dali . ophobia

** Scolionophobia- Fear of school - ****I know a lot of freshmen with this**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Days Of Our Digimon **

**Named exclusively for Mrs. Radcliffe 13 **

(Don't you feel special.)

* * *

Rika slipped quietly inside the front door just as the sky began to thunder menacingly. She kicked her shoes off, and was about to step inside when a small black object darted out from around the corner. 

"What was that?" Rika turned around to see a small black cat watching her with large blue eyes.

Rika raised an eyebrow curiously, as the creature cautiously made it's way over to her. "Two days, and they replace me with a cat." She remarked dryly. The small cat purred happily. "I am **not** your friend."

Renamon phased in next to her causing the cat to jump a good two feet into the air hissing loudly. It hit the ground running and slid sideways around the corner.

Rika sniggered as Renamon scoffed at the idea of having another living creature in the house.

* * *

"Hey Henry!" 

The blue haired boy spun around looking for the owner of the voice. Slightly shocked he saw Ryo casually approaching him.

"Ryo? What are you doing here? Don't you live on the other side of town?" Henry asked slightly confused.

"Well, as we have two hours I thought now would be a good time to talk to you." Ryo said.

"About what?"

"Like about what's going on between you and Rika?" He asked still casual.

Henry's face stayed blank, but on the inside, it was like a bomb had just gone off. _I-I don't know. _Henry paused unsure how to answer. _Rika and I, we aren't together, but . . . I want us to be. But, if she finds out will she kill me or let me get closer to her. _Henry was hoping for the lather _but with her, you just never know_. _But, I want to know, I want to get close to her and know how she feels._

"I am waiting?" Ryo asked, becoming rather impatient.

Henry sighed. "I have no right to have any say about what goes on between the two of you."

"That's real smooth, Henry. It's no wonder Takato always consulted you before he called a shot."

"What are you talking about Ryo?" Henry asked now confused.

"I want to know what's happening between you and Rika."

"Why would you think anything was, happening?" Henry asked. _If Ryo suspects I like her, does she know?_

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "I saw the way you looked at her when she almost blew up the Hypnos lobby, and why did you get so upset when Yamaki started to insult her."

Henry blinked unaware he even showed her any special attention. "Rika and I are friends. We always have been. But, why are you so concerned about her?" He asked trying to get the older boy to back off.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryo almost snapped. He shook his head. "Just stay away from her, alright."

"No can do, Ryo; Rika and I are in this together, and we will be until this is all over." Henry said confidently. "If you are so interested in Rika, why don't you talk to her about it?" Henry hated himself for saying it but in the back of his head, he knew couldn't try and live Rika's life for her. Besides, as much as Henry was angry with Ryo, the older boy wouldn't look good covered in bruises.

Ryo growled. "She told you! You of all people! I knew it!"

"W-what?" Henry stammered. _So, he did talk to her. _

"Tell me what's happening!" Ryo roared. He grabbed Henry by the collar of his vest, lifting him almost off his feet.

Being trained in martial arts Henry could have easily disarmed Ryo and had him on the ground in a defenseless position in a matter of seconds. But, Henry had always been one to avoid a fight unless absolutely necessary. Besides, he was to caught up with the fact that Ryo had basically asked Rika out. Or at least tried to and she had refused. _I am still in the game._

"I can assure you Ryo, so far nothing has happened." Henry replied, doing his best not to smile.

"I don't believe you."

Henry whipped his right hand up and his hand connected with the inside of Ryo's wrist right on top of a vein. The boy cried out as he released Henry. Seizing the opportunity Henry snaked his left hand under Ryo's right and twisted the boy so his arm was pinned up behind his back.

"I think you should go home not Ryo." Henry said very calmly.

Ryo was seething in anger. "I have never lost in my life. I will not lose her to **you**."

"Grow up." Henry said disgusted, he released him and continued home.

The cerulean eyed boy roared in furry, and Henry spun around quickly just in time to catch Ryo's fist aimed at his nose with his hand.

"I told you to go home." He said slight anger slipping through.

Ryo ripped his fist away and started to back away from him. "This is not then end."

"I know it isn't." Henry whispered sadly, bowing his head.

* * *

"Jeri?" Takato asked the girl walking next to him. 

"Yes?"

"A-about that dinner we never had." Takato said feeling his face turn as red as Guilmon's skin. "W-when we get back, from the Digital World would. (Gulp). Would you like to have dinner?"

Jeri's face also turned red, but she smiled widely. "I would love to."

Takato pumped his fist in the air and cheered. Jeri covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. The goggle head turned around and realized what he had just done. "Uh, he-he. S-sorry 'bout that." His face turned an un-godly shade of red.

Jeri smiled. "You're cute." She walked on ahead of him into her house. "See you later Takato."

Takato smiled. "S-see you later, Jeri." The door closed and Takato smiled. _She, she thinks I am cute! _

* * *

"Momentai." 

"Not now Terriermon." Henry said as he continued to walk home.

"Why not? If you don't get a move on Ryo's going to steal your girl. You need to go out there and sweep her off her feet." He said swinging his arm out in front of him with dramatic effect.

Henry shook his head. "You watch to many movies with Jarrin. Besides Rika is not my girl and she is most defiantly not a piece of, property that we can fight over. She thinks and has feelings and should be allowed to make her own decisions. And, most important why would you even think to call her my girl?"

(**A/N** - for those of you who don't know Jarrin in Henry's older sister, and his brother is Rinchei.)

"Because silly." Terriermon smiled. "I know you better than anyone, and I know the way you keep watching her, and always making sure she's ok. You put her before you. Not that you didn't do that before, but this is different."

Henry frowned. "Is it that obvious?" _Does she know? _

"No."

"Good, because I might be a dead man." He laughed nervously.

"I don't think so." Terriermon replied a wide smile crossing his face as a thought came to mind. "Renamon thinks you have a chance." He finished innocently, hoping his tamer wouldn't call his bluff.

"R-really?!" She said, that?" Excitement and hope raced through him.

Terriermon nodded. "Now go get her."

Henry stopped, and shook his head. "No."

"W-WHAT!"

"I need a plan. I can't just walk up and talk to her. It has to be. . . special."

Henry opened the front door of his apartment and walked inside. He was so focused on thinking of a perfect plan that he didn't notice Terriermon leave his head.

Terriermon did however notice his balance being pulled backwards as Henry walked in the front door. A large hand had wrapped around his mouth preventing him from alerting Henry, not that he would have noticed anyways.

Hitting the ground the door closed, leaving him and his mystery person in the hall. Attempting to stand up quickly he tripped over his ear and fell flat on his face.

"Not that's a sight."

The small dog-bunny looked up into a pair of sapphire eyes.

"R-Renamon? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I just dropped by, to see what else I might have said to you about Rika and Henry."

"He-he. Well you see. Wait a minute." He pulled himself to his feet. "You honestly don't think he has a chance?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it." He shot back.

Renamon sighed. "Henry will take what you said to heart because he is your partner. He knows you would never lie to him." She put a little emphasis on the last bit, which caused guilt to swell up inside of Terriermon.

"He needs confidence, though. He will never talk to her if he thinks she'll get hurt." Terriermon said quietly.

"I know." Renamon said gently. "But, from now on be careful."

"Momentai."

Renamon's ears pricked up. "I have to go." And with that, she was gone.

"Fine don't say bye." He mumbled.

* * *

Renamon phased back in next to Rika, and placed her hand on Rika's shoulder in silent encouragement. The girl nodded pulling a small grimace over her face. Where her partner had been would have to wait until later. 

Renamon heard the soft shuffle of Rumiko Nonaka before Rika could even guess that her mother was right around the corner. This would justify why she had decided to comfort her partner before the meeting, which would most likely not end well when Rika tried to leave in a few short hours.

A soft mew was audible from around the corner and then the black cat walked back into the foyer where Rika and Renamon were standing and looked back over its shoulder down the hall.

"What is it Muffy?" Asked a feminine voice.

Rika mouthed the word 'Mom', as she found she couldn't actually say it. _What's wrong with me? I used to be upset if I came home and she was here._

Her mother walked around the corner and stopped dead. " . . .Rika?"

"Hi Mom." Rika said quietly.

Rika stiffened as her mother draped her arms around her daughter, kneeling down to look her in the eyes, the girl could see tears staring to spill over.

"Oh Rika. If anything happened to you . . . " She trailed off, as Rika slowly relaxed.

_I have never seen her so worried. Well maybe, but still . . . I can't leave her again can I?_

Rika noticed Renamon phase out, and sighed wishing she could join her friend.

"Mom, I'm ok." She said hoping desperately her mother would just let go already. _This is so different. Not like when, Henry had held her. Hold up, something's wrong here.__Why am I thinking about Henry? I don't. . . No. I promised myself emotion would never get in the way, ever. Not after what happened last time, with Dad; besides, what happened in the Digital World, and in the park, it, it was just a fluke. _

"Rika?"

She blinked and looked down into her mother's eyes. Rika noted the worriness in them. She quickly pulled her composure back together, unaware she had ever lost it. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"Good, because you're grounded." Rumiko stood up, wiping away a few still falling tears.

(**A/N** - haha poor Rika. I know how she feels. this scene actually comes from a real life experience. Not that any of you would care w/e moving on.)

* * *

"Henwy!" Henry smiled as his younger sister latched herself to his leg. 

"Hello Henry." Said Lopmon walking up behind her partner.

"Hiah Lop." Said Terriermon coming in from the foyer.

"Henwy awe you all better?" Susie asked looking up.

"I think so." _How can I tell her I am not?_

"YAY!" She squealed in delight. "Now can we play Pwincess Pwetty Pants?"

Henry laughed. "You have a one track mind."

Susie smiled and then promptly dragged a protesting Terriermon into the room; or as he had named it 'torture chamber'.  
Henry smile increased, at how well everything seemed to be going, when he realized he still had to talk to his mom?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" 

Rika's mouth dropped open. _How could she go through such a drastic mood swing? _ Somewhere in the back of her head, she heard Renamon snigger. Annoyed she quickly closed her mouth and continued to follow her mother through the kitchen.

"But, Mom!"

"No buts, you aren't going back there!"

Rika sighed in annoyance. _I don't believe this all I did was say 'Digital World'!_

_She's worried about you. _Renamon said.

_I know, but, she cares too much. We'll be fine._ Rika ended the silent conversation and went to catch up with her mother.

Renamon watched her sadly. "I wish I could have your faith." She said softly.

"Mom." Rika said slipping in front of her mother blocking her. "I have to go back."

"Why?" Rumiko pleaded.

"B-because if I don't Juggernaut could. . . kill, a lot people." _As long as I stay in control... ok I lied bite me._

There was a loud crash as Rumiko dropped the plate she was carrying.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry knocked on his parent's bedroom door softly. 

"Just a moment, Henry." His mother responded.

Henry smiled as he could hear a bit of movement and then his mother pulled the door open quickly. "Henry!"

He smiled. "I missed you too."

Henry sighed. _I don't want to tell her. . .but I have to. _"Mom? D-did Dad talk to you?"

She nodded. "He says you have to go back."

Henry nodded. "I'm sorry. I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Henry, I don't know how many times you've run off with your friends to do who knows what, but come back safe."

"I will Mom." He promised. _We all will._

* * *

"But, that's why I have to go back. Oh Mom. Please don't cry." 

"Rika, I just don't want to lose you."

"I am coming back."

* * *

"But, how can you be so sure?" 

"As long as Rika and Terriermon are there, you can be sure I'll come home." Henry said confidently.

"What about Takato? Is he going?"

* * *

"Henry, Takato, and Jeri are going with me." 

"Why are they all going? Isn't Henry the only other one that has this... thing?"

* * *

"Yes, but we're a team. We watch each other's backs." 

"Then why did you say 'Rika and Terriermon'? Henry is something going on..."

* * *

"What about that cute boy Ryo? Isn't he going?" 

"Unfortunately." Rika said clearly showing her disappointment.

"But, honey, he's so cute."

"MOMMM!"

* * *

"... She's the only other one that has Juggernaut inside her. And, I mean...Don't look at me like that Mom. Rika and I are just friends!" 

"Oh, alright Henry.

* * *

"Why do we have a cat?" Rika asked trying to break the tense and quiet atmosphere. 

"You remember Coco the photographer? He's away for a few days, and we'll be watching him. His name is Muffy."

"Oh I remember him." Rika said clenching her fists, fire burned in her violet eyes. "He still has to eat that camera."

"What was that dear?" Rika's grandmother said looking up from... Granny chat?!

"Oh, er nothing."

The doorbell rang saving Rika and probably Coco as well. "I'll get it." She said happy to have a distraction. Pulling the door opened Rika was surprised to find Ryo.

"Hey there Wildcat." He said cheerfully.

"Uh," Rika groaned. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier." He said. Something in his voice made Rika look at his face, which she had been avoiding up until this point. He sounded so, serious. She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "Rika you're my friend."

If Rika wasn't so skilled at hiding her emotions she would have probably laughed in shock at calling Ryo a friend. But, she managed to not even blink as Ryo continued.

He flashed his signature smile."But, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Rika stared at him with a loss of words. Ryo laughed. "What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?"

"Ryo, I don't know how else I can say this. . ."

* * *

A/N - I could be very cruel and end right here, which right about now sounds nice.

* * *

.

* * *

But then I would disappoint you

* * *

.

* * *

And I shouldn't care because other's opinions don't matter.

* * *

.

* * *

but whatever, in reality i am really just bored and trying to deal with writer's block. So I am sorry for wasted space.

* * *

.

* * *

moving on with the story...

* * *

"Then don't say anything." Both Tamers turned around to see Henry standing calmly leaning against a telephone pole. 

"What are you doing here?" Ryo demanded.

"I have some new information about Juggernaut that Rika needs to hear before we leave." Henry said politely.

"I suppose it can't wait can it." Ryo asked retorically.

"No. I am really sorry Ryo."

"Sure you are." He muttered. Then he looked up at Rika and flashed his trademark smile. "See ya later Pumpkin."

"Lucky me." Rika grumbled as the older tamer started to walk down the street.

Rika watched him go. "I am sorry, is this a bad time?" Henry asked.

"Because Ryo was here, I would say you have perfect timing."

Henry smiled. "Good, because I really don't have any news about Juggernaut."

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I was worried your Mom might freak out about all of this so I thought I should come rescue you. Then about half way here I realized that you would never actually need rescuing, but, I decided to keep going so you could at least weight my puny insignificant life to see if it was actually worth your time." Henry finished with a smile and looked up into her eyes. He was pleased to see that they were sparkling in amusement but what shocked him most was that she laughed.

Rika herself was shocked by it as well. He got that right. But, _how many times as he actually hear me laugh? _She wondered. _It doesn't matter, though. He did save me from Ryo. I guess that makes him worth my time._

_And the fact that you like him._

_No. I don't like Henry. _She argued with herself.

"Uh, Rika? You alive in there?"

"Huh?"

Henry smiled. "I thought so."

Rika returned his smile. _I love it when he smiles. _

"Well, actually I should probably start getting back to Hypnos." Henry said checking the clock on hid D-power.

(A/N - Yes they actually do have clocks I believe episode 8 or 9 mentions it)

"Mind if I join you?" Rika asked.

Henry's heart leapt for joy. "Not at all."

* * *

(I love page breaks. ) 

Walking into the Hypnos lobby Rika smiled cheerfully at the receptionist. However, she did not receive one in return. Henry sniggered and caught a death glare in return.

"Well I didn't expect to see you two back so early." The unmistakable drawl of Yamaki caught their attention.

"Well I suppose you guessed wrong." Rika said.

"Would it kill you to be civilized?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Would it kill you to wear a pink suit?" She returned. (Once again for Mrs Radcliffe 13)

Much to everyone's surprise Yamaki responded. "Yes, I suppose it would." (Guess that answers you're question.) "But, we have other matters that are more important to discuss; and I am fortunate that you arrived ahead of schedule."

The two tamers followed Yamaki to the elevator. "How reliable has Juggernaut been to you?"

"Huh?" They two looked at him with complete confusion.

Yamaki sighed. "I always forget the two of you are not scientist." Rika narrowed her eyes, but Yamaki didn't notice and continued as if nothing was wrong. "How often have you been calling on Juggernaut?"

Henry shrugged. "We don't call on it that much but, we have had some lengthy conversations."

"Conversation?" Yamaki looked puzzled.

"Yea." Rika said. "It's talked to us, mostly it just asked questions." She looked at the blonde man suspiciously. "Why?"

"Janyu has just discovered that Juggernaut affects your minds when activated."

"Like radiation." Henry said softly in awe.

"Yes, and no." Yamaki slipped his dark sunglasses off his face. "Juggernaut affects the emotional part of your mind. Your memory, feelings, personality: basically what makes you, you."

"So, it could turn us into somebody else?" Rika asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, with use. You must stay as far away from Juggernaut as possible. At all costs. If Juggernaut alters your brain to much you become the perfect host for the D-reaper."

"So how are you going to reverse it?" Rika asked.

"Well if the tests were completed I might have an answer for you." Yamaki scowled.

"Hmph." Rik crossed her arms. "Now whose fault is that?"

"Actually yours." Yamaki smiled, a little smile.

"Wow, I didn't know you could smile." Rika smirked. "I thought it might break your face."

"Can you melt that heart of ice?" He asked in return.

"Back off Yamaki." Henry growled.

Rika cast a curious glance at the boy. _He, he stood up for me. Has anyone ever stood up for me before?_ Rika searched her memory but found no occasion and returned to cautiously watching Henry glare at Yamaki._ He stood up for me. But, why do I care? I'm breaking my **own **promise that I would never get emotionally attached again. _

_But, so much has changed since then. I don't have a stone heart do I...? _

_...No, I decided when I first bio-merged with Renamon in the real world that I had moved past that..._

Slowly a memory came back to her...

... The afternoon sun beat down on the construction site in downtown West Shinjuku. It was a typical weekend: kids blew off homework to hang out with their friends and do absolutely nothing while parents tried to make ends meet. But, for Rika this was not a typical day. Impmon had just been blasted off the face of the earth by the horse deva Indramon and now she was standing outside this construction site with Henry looking inside without appearing suspicious.

Rika crossed her arms. "I don't get it." She said confused as a drill hummed quietly, for a drill, in the background. "Where could he have gone?" She was slightly annoyed by how they had been searching for two days and hadn't found anything but mostly she was worried, except she would never let anyone know that.

"Not to far I can imagine." Henry replied sticking his hands in his pocket. Both of them still watching the construction site from a safe distance. "It looked like he was hurt pretty bad."

Rika bowed her head upset. "It's his own fault." She said sadly her face softening up. "It wouldn't have been so bad if he had a partner."

Henry looked over at her and smiled widely, before he exclaimed. "Rika, you do have a heart!"

Her eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Ha-I." She looked up at him ready to unleash a comeback, realized she didn't have one so she glared at him. Henry shrugged his shoulders and widened his smile.

She clenched her fist but he laughed. "Hmph." She folder her arms and looked away thoroughly annoyed...

_I think that was the first time anyone ever said I had a heart that wasn't cold. How could he see right through me? Especially after I worked so hard to hide from everyone. He always knew what to say and he never had to fight...but fighting was always an answer. It may have not been the right one, but it was always an answer. But, he could always use words to seem so, mature and smart. Oh my God...I think...I am in...no. No way. I refuse. This is Henry. Perfect Henry. I may like him but..._

Rika bit her lip confused. _I know what I feel, but this is all so new. How am I supposed to figure out what's real and what isn't?_

The elevator door opened and she followed the two boys into the lab. "Henry!"

Rika blinked in surprise. She hadn't even noticed Janyu Wong there. _He must have been really worried._ Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Rika spun around quickly to see Riley standing there.

"You hungry?" She asked politely.

Rika smiled, slightly. Just because she was starting to understand what was going on inside didn't mean she had to be all nice. "Thanks." She murmured, accepting a rice ball from a plate._ Now to wait for Google head to show up...we may be here a while._

* * *

As Rik had guessed, she and Henry had to wait an extra fifteen minutes before 'Goggle head' raced through the elevator doors calling out "I am here!" 

Now her, Henry, Takato, Jeri, Ryo and their partners were huddled around a small, solid, black cylinder. It stood about eight inches tall and had a diameter of about three inches. Henry whistled impressed at small it was.

"That puny thing will keep the D-reaper from entering the real world?" Rika asked.

Yamaki nodded. "All you have to do is insert the USB drive in it." He held up a small pen drive.

"Easy enough." Ryo said linking his hands behind his head and leaning back on Monodramon.

"On paper maybe." Yamaki muttered, as he began to type on the computer. "We still need to locate a positioning point."

"What about the Sovereign level?" Takato asked.

"What about where we found Calumon?" Rika continued.

"That sounds like a good idea." Henry said, thinking of all the possibilities: . "That way the Sovereign can keep an eye on it as well."

"Good it's settled." Jeri said. "Now can we go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

Yamaki nodded. "Be careful."

They all nodded and headed over to the center of the lab, waiting for the portal to be initiated. Yamaki pulled Rika and Henry off to the side. "I am sorry for all the trouble this has been. Could you forgive me? I only wanted to keep you kids safe."

Henry smiled. "Of course we can."

"After all, without your stupid Juggernaut program I might be stuck at a photo shoot."

Yamaki laughed, which scared Rika and Henry out of their right minds and they slowly started to back away. "Come back safe." He smiled.

"Yes sir!" Henry said as he and Rika joined their friends in the center of the lab.

"Yuggothis ready to be activated." Riley called.

"Yuggoth?" Jeri asked.

"It was the early Juggernaut program." Henry explained. "It's not as powerful so it won't hurt Rika and I."

"Won't or shouldn't?" Rika whispered to him.

'Shouldn't." He whispered back. She looked at him with alarm flashing up in her eyes. "Don't worry the chances are almost impossible."

"5...4..." Riley counted down. "3...2..."

Rika slipped her hand inside Henry's and he looked at her slightly confused slightly in heaven. _If only we weren't about to face our worst nightmare. Again._

"1!"

"Here we go!" Yamaki cried over the roar of the machines.

A giant computerized chain with three large spinning balls on the end spun around the lab out of the computer. Upon contact with the floor it disappeared and a massive glittering portal opened up underneath their feet. (For a better description watch episode 7 part 2 7:50 - 7:55)

There was a shout of surprise as they fell through into into a dark green world with floating symbols. Rika sighed. "You know what to do Jeri."

The girl nodded. "I think that way is down." She pointed up, and right on cue they all felt weightless as the world turned upside down.

"IS THIS HOW YOU GOT HERE THE FIRST TIME?!" Ryo screamed.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER PRETTY BOY? SCARED?" Rika called back.

"A little."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter . whatever. Surprisingly it was the only chapter that ever came out on time. w/e. please review as always. Next chapter...tues. (Not 9/18. The next tues.) 


	15. Back to the Digital World

Hello all. I know that I am posting a short chapter again and that they usually suck, but I have a reason; which you will understand when you have read the chapter. Please let me take this time now to say that I love you all (in a friendly way) for following the story. (Because you may hate me at the end.) oh and having said this, please don't try and skip ahead, as it won't help. Actually, it will make it worse.

**Disclaimer **– still not owning Digimon

Oh and Kazu, and Kenta will be entering the fic with a roll now as well. Mostly because I have neglected them so far.

* * *

**Ch. 14 – Back to the Digital World**

- -

Rika groaned as she pushed herself up on her knees. "We have got to find a new way of getting here. "We have got to find a new way of getting here." Standing up in the dirt crater she created, Rika could see they were in the same location the first time they had arrived in the Digital World. The tall rock 'antennae' were still on the horizon and a stick where Takato's goofy flag had stood was being buffered by the wind.

"It looks exactly the same." Henry commented as he also pushed himself out of his crater next to Rika's.

"Did you expect it to change?" Terriermon asked. "You were here what, two days ago."

"WWAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHAAAHHHHAAAA!"

A high-pitched screaming instantly put the conversation on hold. "It sounds like it's coming from the sky." Rika said leaping out of her crater.

"Why does she always run **toward **danger?" Terriermon asked.

"Wait a minute." Jeri said. "Doesn't that sound like..."

"Calumon!" Rika cried.

And sure enough the small white Digimon gently floating down toward them using his large extended ears like a parachute. "WHEEEEEE!" He called out as the Tamer's watched him plummet toward them.

"Hiah Rika, RIka!" He called as the small Digimon landed in her outstretched arms. "Wanna play?" Then, without waiting for an answer he leaped on top of her head.

Bouncing up and down on top of her ponytail Rika asked. "Calumon! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was bored so I followed you and then there was this pretty light, and now I'm here.'

"I thought we were here to install this port thing." Ryo said sounding bored.

"Well we'll never get anywhere with that kind of attitude." Rika scoffed.

"Yea, momentai." Terriermon said.

"What does _that _mean?" Ryo asked sounding even more annoyed.

"It means don't worry." Henry said.

"Can we start moving now. Once it gets dark we won't make any ground." Rika said.

"Yea, but where?" Takato asked. "We don't know how to get here. We took data streams last time.'

"Then we take a data stream." Rika said confidently.

"That may not work, RIka." Renamon said.

'it's got to be faster then wandering around in circles." She argued.

"But, arguing isn't the best way either." Jeri said quietly.

"Jeri's right." Takato said. "We shouldn't fight."

"Yes, but so is RIka." Henry said. "We need a plan."

"Either way we need to start walking because there isn't anything here." Takato said.

"Fine." RIka grumbled. "I pick that way." She said pointing off toward the antennae.

Calumon cheered as the group started off.

* * *

"Pshh. That is so like her." Kazu said. 

He along with Kenta were sitting in the Hypnos lecture hall with Yamaki, having just learned why they were now the only tamers still in Japan.

"But, where do we come in?" Kenta asked nervously.

"I am glad you brought that up Kenta." Yamaki said. "As Kazu put it 'that is so like Rika'. The two of you know the other's best and will be able to fill us in with any information that they may need. It will also be your jobs to monitor their progress and make sure that neither Henry nor Rika attempt anything that might put them in danger."

"So you want us to spy on them." Kazu said.

"Yes, but for their own good." Yamaki said.

Kazu and Kenta looked at each other before both started talking at once.

"This is so cool man!"

"We get to be spies."

"Wait a minute. Kazu, what would Rika do to us if she knew?"

"Rika will not know." Yamaki said confidently, but he still muttered afterwards. "We might need to file a restraint warrant, just in case."

Thankfully the two boys did not hear the last bit.

* * *

After a few hours of walking moral was dropping quickly. Nothing had been found, not even another Digimon. "Uh guys." Takato said stopping. "This isn't really working." 

'Your right. But, what else can we do?" Ryo asked.

'Look at this!" Henry called. Everyone rushed over to where Henry was as he pointed to a small burn mark on the ground.

"No way." Takato whispered. "It's the Chuhidraumon village."

"The what?" Rika asked.

"No, it can't be." Jeri said matter-of-factly.

"But, it is." Henry said in awe.

"What is this?" Rika asked now growing slightly annoyed.

"After you, Kazu and Kenta were sucked up by the data stream we came here, to this village."

'But, there isn't a village here."

"No, but there was." Takato said. "That's the hole Guilmon made when the motorcycle attacked us."

"He's right." Jeri said.

"What do you think happened?" Ryo asked.

"If we knew would we be standing here?" Rika said coldly.

"The D-reaper did this." Henry whispered. "It has to be stopped."

_You're wrong Henry. **I** destroyed the village. _

A chill rippled down Henry's spine. _Stay away from me, and Rika._

_Rika and I. _The program mocked.

"Henry." Rika said as she noticed that he wasn't following.

Henry tried to push Juggernaut away._ You can't get rid of me. I am forever a part of you._

"Henry?" Rika repeated touching his arm to get his attention. As she did Rika could hear Henry, seething in anger.

_I will not let you defeat us. We will control you.  
_

Juggernaut almost seemed to laugh at him. _I will do as I please and do not taunt me._

Rika tightened her hand on the boy in fear. Henry instantly looked up into her eyes. While his gray ones were filled with fear hers held determination and confidence. _How can she be so optimistic? Doesn't she know we could all die out here?_

Rika blinked at him. _Even if we do die. We would have fought our hardest and not given in. We would have remained strong the whole way because we fight for a better life. A life that is ours. _

Henry took a step back causing her hand to slip off of his arm. _W-what just happened? We, we just spoke, mind to mind._

"Henry?" Rika asked, the determined look in her eyes was now faded and she was watching him like a child watches a bully.

Henry's face softened. "Rika." His stomach felt as if it had just sunk down to his knees.

"H-Henry ... I am sorry." She whispered, not looking him in the eyes.

"Hey." He took the lost step between them back and picked up her hands in his. _Don't be. You just surprise me._

She smiled at him. _You're beautiful. _

_WHAT!_

_Ah! I-I didn't mean to say that._

Rika stared at Henry trying to decide how to end this awkward situation quickly.

_I - I mean I didn't mean to say it ... so you could hear. _

Rika smiled and her cheeks turned red. _It's ok. _ She hesitated and then added. _Do you think it's safe to talk like this?_

_Because it's connected to Juggernaut; I am not sure. Juggernaut is bringing us closer together because it's getting closer to us._

_So the closer we get to Juggernaut, the closer we get to each other. _She replied sadly.

Henry nodded, biting his lip. _I-I don't want it to be like this. _Instantly he felt his face flush. _Did I really just say that?_

_Yes. _Rika smiled, but the smiled faded instantly. _I, don't want it to be like this either._

"Hey! Henry! Rika!"

They looked up to see that Takato, Jeri, and Ryo were way ahead of them.

"You guys coming?"

"You better believe it." Rika called back.

The two headed off together each feeling much better about being in the Digital World and both unaware that they were thinking the same thing: 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

Ok, it was short and sweet, I guess. Whatever, anyways I now with regret continue to why this chapter was so short.

I am sorry to say that I am severely grounded. Yes, I know it sucks. But, what that means is that I will no longer be able to post chapters. Now before you panic let me explain. I have lost all of my 'free time' which includes the time I spend typing up stories. Basically, what this means is that I will have to hand write the ch. then type it up on the pc. then post it. However, I can only type and post on weekends, which will delay chapters. I am not sure by how much but I assure you that you will be able to read a new ch. each week. I also assure you. I am sorry I promise you that I will finish this story, in a reasonable amount of time too.

Again, I apologize. You may now feel free to hate me but I do beg you. No, I am really on my knees typing this. Please, please, please keep on following, reviewing and letting me know that someone out there is still happy with me.

It also just occurred to me that most other author's only publish one short chapter a month. So in proportion this will not be that long a wait. Ok, so that was basically, an excuse. But, believe me I am no more happy about this then you are. I am so sorry. Please don't give up on me.

I am sorry

Sky

The next ch. will probably be short as well but it will be posted late sun.


	16. Renegade

**UPDATE – I AM NOT GROUNDED! YAY ME! SOOO I decided to celebrate by writing this chapter. And then I got sick. I really think this is pay back for blowing up that water fountain in the school lunchroom but whatever.**

Disclaimer – if I owned Digimon, Tamers would also own season 4 and probably more. (yay for rhymes.)

**Raykou-Kun** – thank you I am also pretty happy with my work.

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13** – congrats to captain obvious Juggernaut is evil! (Wow this sounds like a Disney story now. Dang.) I suppose you should feel flattered but what I really thought was hysterical was how you went to find candy.

**Enigma Starflare** - Ty for adding me as a favorite author. You might be one of the few people who actually read the rather large authors note at the bottom.

If you were wondering about the water fountain it was technically my friend Tim who pushed the 'fire' button...but only Tim, Julie, Anna, me, ummm and you know about this. So be quiet! We could all get kicked off our respective varsity teams for this, and then I'd have to hunt you down.

The sole purpose of this chapter of this was because I left you off on a cliffhanger and I wanted to make up for that. Also I wanted to let you know that 9/30. There will be a chapter up. It will be a long one, not this short crap.

* * *

**Ch. 15 – Renegade**

* * *

**"**Awe. Why do you guys look so sad?" Calumon asked from his position on Rika's head. However, the small cat was ignored as each Tamer and Digimon were each pondering the indignant fate of the small village. Eventually the silence was broken by Takato. "So you really think it was the D-reaper?"**  
**

Henry discreetly brushed his hand up against Rika's. _Should we tell them?_

_Why not. _

Henry turned his attention back to the group as a whole. "It was actually Juggernaut that destroyed the village."

"But I thought Juggernaut was our friend." Takato said sounding alarmed.

"A lot of friends have left us." Jeri said sadly.

"Ah, Jeri. Don't say things like that." Takato said now looking and sounding alarmed.

"She's right." Rika shrugged. "Juggernaut turned against us."

"But how do you know?" Ryo asked.

"It's inside of us. I think we would know."

"But what does that mean?" Takato asked.

"It means we know what we're up against." Henry said.

"But, how can we defeat it if it's, inside, of you." Jeri asked.

"Juggernaut recreated the D-reaper. That's what we have to defeat." Rika said.

Henry nodded. "Juggernaut was programmed to learn about life but now it wants to live on it's own. So it created the D-reaper as a body, now all it needs is a soul."

"A, soul?" All three asked.

Henry continued. "It's slowly attacking Rika and I so it can use us as it's soul."

Jeri shuddered. "Don't worry Jeri, everything will be fine." Rika said confidently.

"I hope so." The other girl replied not sounding very convinced.

Darkness suddenly swept over the group, causing them to all stop in their tracks due to the lack of light. "We should find somewhere to camp." Renamon said.

Guilmon instantly put his nose to the ground and started sniffing like a bloodhound. After a few seconds he started crawling quite quickly on all fours in a jagged path toward a large rock. Getting closer it revealed a small indention in the rock that would be just large enough for all of them. (funny how things work out like that isn't it.)

The tamers headed toward the miniscule cave gratefully except Rika who was grumbling something about wasting time. "Don't worry pumpkin, I won't let the big bad D-reaper eat your soul." Ryo said in a baby voice.

"Akiyama, the D-reaper will be the last of your problems when I am through with you."

"Ooh fiesty today aren't we." He joked. "You need to loosen up and go with the flow."

No sooner did he trip over Rika's outstretched foot falling flat on his face. "Loosen up. Yea I think I'll do that." She sad cheerfully over her shoulder as she continued to walk on leaving him in the dirt.

Henry smiled as he caught the scene out of the corner of his eye. He pretended he hadn't noticed as Rika walked past him. "We really should stay on our toes." He said to no one in particular. "I think I'll take first watch tonight."

Rika nodded. "Fine, I'll go second."

By this time they had reached the rock where Takato, Jeri and Guilmon were inspecting. Ryo also joined them a few seconds later running his hand through his gelled hair. "What took you so long?" Rika smirked.

"I was admiring the footprints you leave in the sand." He smiled.

"Yea, whatever. How long are we going to stay here anyways?"

"Uh, I guess until morning." Takato said.

"Why can't we move in the dark? We've done it before. We're just wasting time here."

"Yea, but the D-reaper adds a new factor. We aren't all as adventurous as you Wildcat."

"And we all aren't as conceited as you Hero boy." (Do I honestly need to write who said what?)

Ryo sat down against one wall of the cave and linked his hands behind his head. "You're just jealous."

Rika laughed slightly. "Of what? Your fan club?"

"I could make you president you know." He smiled ruefully.

"You disgust me." Rika let the conversation drop and sat down against the other wall as far away from the older tamer as possible.

"Well now that that's over with we should probably keep watch throughout the night, just in case." Takato said.

"I'll go first." Henry said.

"Second." Rika added.

"I'll go third then, if it's ok with everyone else." Jeri said.

Takato shrugged. "fourth or last Ryo?"

"I'll go last." He shrugged.

"Right, well you should get as much sleep as you can now then." Henry said.

* * *

**(Because Tails-Coyote-Carnivore enjoyed the music last time: To increase reading enjoyability I would recommend listening to Girl All the Bad Guys want by, Bowling for Soup.)**  


Later that night, Henry and Terriermon were sitting at the mouth of the small cave keeping an eye open for anything out of the ordinary. "Heennnrryyy! I am bored!" Terriermon said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Not much longer." Henry replied, for also probably the hundredth time.

"Can we wake up Calumon?"

"NO!" Henry said quickly, and quite loudly especially considering how quietly he normally talks. His voice echoed off the inside of the cave walls and projected out into the night piercing the silence.

For a few awkward moments the two stayed deathly quiet as they prayed no one actually woke up. Guilmon stirred slightly and began snoring a little louder, but everyone else managed to stay quiet.

"Smoooth."

"Shut up Terriermon."

"But, I didn't say anything." The small dog/bunny protested.

Henry looked up to see Rika watching him. "Sorry 'bout that." He whispered, not ready to make another loud noise for the rest of the night.

Rika smirked. "Guilmon snores so loudly no one even noticed." She slide her D-arc off her belt and checked the time. (Yes, there is time on them I believe episode 8 or 9.) "You still have fifteen minutes left, but I can take over if you want." She sat up on her knees and pushed herself back against the opposite wall of the cave so she was across from him.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay up for a while."

Rika shrugged incoherantly. There was a brief moment of silence but Henry couldn't contain himself anymore. "So what's new?"

Rika sat up a little straighter. "Well if you must know. This boy moved in down the street and he is just like so cute." She said in a very high-pitched girly voice.

Henry broke out laughed. "You, sound. Just like your mom."

Rika crossed her arms. "Bite me."

"That can be arranged."

She gave him a disgusted look, before standing up and walking out of the cave.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Henry said following her outside.

"I wasn't.

Henry's jaw dropped, just as Rika spun around just in time to see it. She smiled. "You know what else: gullible is written in the sky." She said over her shoulder as she started to walk off into the dessert.

Henry recovered quickly. "Where are you going?"

Rika shrugged. "Nowhere."

"You can't wander around out here. At least not on your own."

"Yes, I can because you still have thirteen minutes left." When he didn't say anything she continued. "Don't worry I'll be back for my watch."

Henry looked back at the small cave where his friends were sleeping and then to the girl disappearing off in the distance. _I guess she doesn't want me around then. _Sadly he made his way back.

_Why are you so cold?_

_...Juggernaut?_

_Don't play games with me girl. I know you._

_No! You know nothing about me._

_Have you forgotten I am a part of you and I am getting closer every day._ Rika pushed the program away from her. _That won't work anymore. _Juggernaut shoved a memory into the front of Rika's mind.

_Rika was sitting outisde her room as the sun set peacefully in the distance. She could feel Renamon next to her, as they silently watched the large orb sink behind the pond in front of them. Rika remembered this. It was about a week ago, just a few days after her birthday and the Cherry Blossoms were gracefully floating down to litter the yard and small pond. _

Why would you show me this?_ Rika asked._

Because I want to show you the happiness I can cause and how in the blink of an eye I can remove it.

_Rika _subconsiously _blinked. She was no longer at her house but in the downtown area of West Shinjuku. The glorious sun was still setting in the distance over the tops of the buildings, but instead of creating beauty it cast an eery shadow that made the hair on the back of Rika's neck stand up. She also remembered standing in this exact spot. It was a few days after the defeat of the D-reaper. Renamon was gone. She was back with the others in the Digital World and Rika was alone. The space where her friend had filled in her heart and head was now empty and it ached horribly. Loneliness had consumed her as she stood on the cracked and broken street. But, the street wasn't the only thing destroyed. The abandon buildings were beyond repair. Every single one was missing whole sections of walls, causing the floors to bend inwards. Charred furniture was hanging uselessly out of these gaps and windows that no longer supported glass. The glass was littered on the streets as were cars that looked turned up side town and thrown every which way. A lone tear slid down Rika's cheek as she noticed a small teddy bear missing an eye and an arm. Slowly she sank to her knees. __  
_

_You see what I caused. _Juggernaut said._ Destruction. You call me a monster, but you are to quick to judge, Rika Nonaka. Where I have destroyed buildings you have destroyed lives. I have smashed cars, you killed dozens of Digimon who only wanted to see the beauty of this world, and thanks to you, they never did._

_No, I didn't see it before, there's more to Digimon than data. I may have killed but I have learned. Unlike you, you still want to hurt others._

_I only want to live, and I will do anything I have to, to achieve my goal._

"Rika!" A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her gently off her knees and onto her feet. Rika looked up into Henry's gray eyes full of worry. "What happened?" He asked softly using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear still sitting on her cheek.

"Juggernaut." She replied quietly.

By the way she was trembling slightly, Henry didn't need to ask if she was alright. He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her shoulder. Then, he whispered right into her ear. "We'll end this, and then it can just be a horrible memory."

_But memories don't seem to go away. _Rika thought sadly.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Rika." He continued.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked quietly.

Henry pushed her back, with his hands on her shoulders. "Because Rika, I am your friend."

"But you don't care this much about Takato, or Jeri."

"Obviously I care about you more." Henry said gently, bringing her chin up with his hand to look her in the eye. Rika held her his eyes in her as if looking for some sort of bluff or lie, as if the moment she let her guard he would disappear before her eyes. "Rika, I..." He trailed off as a bright pink light burst out of the sky behind Rika. Henry's hands tightened on Rika and she spun her head, as it was the only thing she could move in Henry's grip to see a data stream racing toward them.

"...Renamon...!"Almost instantly the fox appeared next to her partner with Terriermon sitting on her shoulder. The data stream loomed toward them. "Ready or not here we come." Rika mutter quietly. The data stream towered over the top of them, pulling them up into the digital abyss.

Not to far away Takato opened his eyes in alarm as he heard the swish of a data stream. "Hey Guilmon." He whispered shaking his partner. "Did you hear that?"

"Skating on sausages..." The red dinosaur mumbled and rolled over on his side.

"I guess not." Takato said.

"I heard it."

Takato sat up and realized it was only Ryo. Then realization set in. "Where's Rika and Henry?" The older boy pointed outside the cave at the pink column. "T-they got, sucked up?!"' Ryo nodded. "But, we may never see them again!"

"We do know where they're going." Ryo said confidently. "We just have to get there before they do."

Takato cocked his head. "Why?"

Ryo shrugged before walking outside to where Cyberdramon was staying. "Jeri, wake up." Takato said shaking her slightly.

"Hmm." She murmmered.

"Rika and Henry disappeared." Jeri sat up instantly.

* * *

"NO! What would possess them to do something like that!" Yamaki slammed his lighter on the ground. 

Riley continued to type at her computer station. "They've landed." She called out, raising her goggles over her head. "It's in the top level."

Yamaki's face paled. (if possible.) "Their as good as dead up there."

Riley nodded grimly. "We have to have faith in them."

"But they're just children." Talley said.

"They haven't let us down before."

Yamaki pulled out his black cell phone. "Kenta! Kazu! Get here NOW!"

* * *

The data stream released its hold on Rika and she found she could breathe again. "That was very anti-climatic." She murmured pushing herself to her feet. She noticed Renamon and Terriermon were already standing and that Henry wasn't far behind. Rika then shifted her attention to their surroundings. _Let's see...endless purple-red tiles, random crystal rocks...must be sovereign level._

"HUMANS!" Boomed a loud thunder-like voice. "What are you doing here!" The sound echoed around them making it impossible to pinpoint the location of the speaker, much less who or what the speaker was.

"Show yourself you coward." Rika called out.

"You DARE challenge me! You inferior girl!" A large worm hole appeared in front of them and from its midst a gigantic golden dragon rose out of it. It was about the same size as the Digimon Sovereign but unlike the Sovereign it had six eyes, no wings and instead of having digicores circle around it there was only a small line flowing down it's spine. The large Digimon ruffled it's scales. "Who are you humans." It demanded with an aroma of authority.

"I am Rika, and this is Henry. These are our partners Renamon and Terriermon."

"Partner? Humans and Digimon in the same league?" It snarled nastily.

"Well yea, didn't the Sovereign tell you?"

"Ha, you foolish child." Rika fumed. "I am Fanglongmon the leader of the Digimon Soveign."

"The leader?" Henry asked. "Why didn't Azulongmon ever talk about you?"

"Because I was dealing with more important matters then the D-reaper at the time." The large dragon said.

"More important then the D-reaper, yea right." Rika challenged, determined not to let this dragon get the best of her.

"Do you honestly believe that you defeated it yourself?" He asked. "Why surely, you must have wondered what gave Gallantmon the ability to advance to crimson mode and how the Sovereign managed to drag the D-reaper back to the Digital World."

Rika and Henry started at the monstrous Digimon before them, not quite sure what to believe. Finally, Henry said quietly. "It does make sense."

Rika shrugged. "I suppose so. Wait, why was Gallantmon the only one who got to have a special evolution?"

"Because he was was not as powerful as the two of you." Fanglongmon replied. "But, that is not important. What is important is that the D-reaper has returned and I will not destroy it for fear of harming you children."

"Well that's why we're here." Rika said. "To stop it."

Fanglongmon nodded. "I will not interfere with your mission. I appologize for mistaking you for someone else."

"Who would that be?" Henry asked.

"A boy who calls himself the Digimon King."

Rika and Henry exchanged worried glances. "What does Ryo have to do with this?" "Why would hero boy be an intruder?"

"He seeks fame and glory. And for that he must be stopped." Fanglongmon said sadly.

"Well that sounds just like him." Rika muttered.

"I think we're missing something else here." Henry said.

Fanglongmon looked wisely at Henry. "You do not miss much human. The boy you call Ryo is being pushed onwards with some determination that I have not seen in a human for a long time. However, his greed causes him to be misguided.

_Well that made absolutly no sense at all. But on the bright side I guess it is true: something did whack him on that pompous head of his._

"You must continue on with your journey. I must leave to help your friends deal with the D-reaper in Digi-phirma."

Just like that the giant Digimon disappeared back into his worm hole leaving the tamers alone. "The D-reapers back!" Rika said shocked.

"That means Takato's fighting it all alone."

"We need to keep moving. There is nothing we can do for Takato and Jeri at this moment." Renamon said.

Rika nodded. "She's right let's go."

* * *

Kenta and Kazu burst through the elevator door into the Hypnos lab where the Yamaki and the other monster makers were hovering over a few computers displaying images of the Digital World. "It's beautiful." "Spectacular." "I can't believe we created that." "Yes, and it's about to kill us." 

"Hey chumly, what's going on?" Kazu asked.

"I don't know." Kenta said.

"These are images of the Digital World, we have managed to create using some of the cameras that I placed in your D-arcs." Yamaki explained.

"You did what to our D-arcs!" Kazu exclaimed.

"During the D-reaper attack I scanned all of your arcs and put in camera's that will be able to transmit data, so we could understand what it is that you kids do."

"So why are all the pictures different?" Kenta asked. "Shouldn't they all be in the same place?"

"Yes, they should." Shibumi said. "However, a data stream has transported Henry and Rika to the Sovereigns level."

"We also have recorded evidence that they have met the final sovereign." Daisy explained.

"But what we don't understand it what he meant by the D-reaper was in Digi-phirma." Riley finished.

Kazu and Kenta exchanged fearful glances. "That's not good." Kenta gulped. Kazu shook his head.

"Would you care to explain." Yamaki asked.

"Digi-phirma is the dessert area." Kazu said.

"But, we never met the fifth guy." Kenta finished.

"No I didn't think so." Yamaki said. "But, the problem is the D-reaper hasn't appeared in Digi-phirma yet."

"Well if this Sovereign guy says it will, then it will." Kenta said quietly.

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! To be continued... 

please R&R...as always, I love you all...as long as you don't mention the water fountain.

later

sky

* * *


	17. Dreaper

**Disclaimer** – I wish I owned Digimon Tamers, along with Mean Girls…OMG Karen is amazing, she has ESPN!  
Sry that was random O.o

**A/N** – in response to Tails-Coyote-Carnivore comment – that data stream that you were angry with confronted me and it was very upset that you wanted to harm him. He was quote "offended because us data streams do have names.' And would request that in the future you refer to him by his proper name which is Steve.

Mrs. Radcliffe 13 - damn I guess I am a space cadet. _-Sniff - _I'm a peon. I don't care if you read with 'hyper activity' I think it's hysterical, especially if you share the candy. _wink wink _

* * *

**Ch. 16 – D-reaper  
**

* * *

"Umm Takato?" Jeri asked. "Where's Ryo?" 

The goggle headed boy turned around. "UH!? Where did he go?"

"I don't know Takatomon he was right here." Guilmon said.

"How could he just disappear?" Takato wondered in absolute panic as he realized his team was disappearing before his eyes.

"Where would, could he even go?" Jeri chimed in.

"I, I don't know." Takato said crest fallen. "Hey! Guilmon do you think you could smell Cyberdramon?"

"I am sorry Takatomon, but he must be flying." The red dinosaur said sadly.

Takato grimaced and put his head in his hands. "Find Rika and Henry, or find Ryo? Either way, someone gets left behind."

"Maybe Ryo went ahead and is going to meet us at the Sovereign level." Jeri said trying to be helpful.

Takato's head shot up. "Jeri you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes, everyone is going to have to go to the port anyways."

"So we should just go there." Guilmon said.

Takato nodded.

"I would not if I were you, human." A voice thundered.

The three ran to the edge of the cave as a large golden dragon literally walked out of an even larger red worm hole. "Holy cow." Takato whispered in awe.

"Actually, I am Fanglongmon, leader of the Digimon Sovereign."

"Hello mister Sovereign leader." Guilmon said.

"Hello to you as well Guilmon."

The large dragon looked back at the group as a whole. "Your friends Rika and Henry are safe for the moment. You however, are not. The D-reaper will soon be making an appearance here and you must not engage it."

"Why not? We beat it before." Takat said confidently. "And we can beat it again."

"NO!" The Sovereign roared. "You can not defeat it. D-reaper is now Juggernaut. You can not destroy it because it is feeding off of your friends. It is now more powerful then you can comprehend and even if you could somehow land an attack on it, your friends would also suffer."

Takato's mouth hung open.

* * *

"So how are we going to get them home?" Kenta asked. 

"The same way we got them there." Yamaki replied.

"But what about Juggernaut?"

"When Henry and Rika get home we can work on neutralizing Juggernaut."

"But they'll be ok though, right?" Kazu asked looking worried. The monster makers nodded. Suddenly the boy's face lit up. "If Rika and Henry are getting rid of Juggernaut then there's no one to stand in our way at the card tournament next month!"

"Yea, except Ryo." Kenta said thoughtfully.

Kazu's face fell. "I guess second isn't so bad."

"Hey! What about me!?"

"Well somebody has to get third."

"Thanks Kazu. I am glad you're my best friend too."

"You two are hopeless." Yamaki said shaking his head in his hands.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Henry said frustrated. (I love coincidences. XD ) "How are we supposed to find this location point. This place is huge!" 

"Well we'll never get anywhere with _that_ kind of attitude." Rika retorted.

"Momentai!"

"I don't thing we have time." Renamon said quietly. She extended one gloved paw to where a grayish pink blob was bubbling over the horizon.

"What is that?" Henry asked.

Rika ran out in front of him a good twenty feet and jumped up on a large crystal rock to get a better view. "No." She mouthed. Henry came to stand next to her rock.

"Is, is that...the, D-reaper."

Fear and shock swept over both of them, as their worst nightmare came over the horizon toward them changing from its gray-pink to a blood red, with spotches of yellow and pink. "Shouldn't we be running now?" Renamon asked very calmly.

Rika and Henry were broke from their staring contest and started to break into a full out sprint away from the mass. Terriermon waved happily as if nothing was wrong as he passed by on Renamon's shoulder. Rika would have laughed if they weren't about to die. "So who would have guessed our old pal would show up, huh?" Terriermon called.

_I did since I called it._ Juggernaut mocked.

"What!" Rika said.

"I SAID..." Terriermon began.

"Quiet." Henry interrupted.

"We can't slow down." Renamon said eying the red mass moving toward them.

"Right." Rika said grabbing a card out of her deck. She slid the green and blue card through the slot on her D-arc. "Digi-modify!" The silver piece of plastic began to glow as Rika felt the power of Renamon sweep through her. "Digivolution activate!" She finished pulling the card the rest of the way through the slot.

Terriermon leapt off Renamon as she was engulfed in a blue energy field. The golden fox could feel the data being ripped off of her and rearranged into a much larger, powerful form. A few seconds later Kyubimon emerged. Rika smiled triumphantly. "Now, were talking."

Rika hopped onto her partner's back and Henry got on behind her a little reluctantly. Terriermon giggled. "You better hold on Henry." Rika looked back at the small dog bunny and seriously considered gagging him with his ears.

"Ergg. D-do, you, er mind." Henry stuttered turning a shade of red Rika had never seen.

She sighed. "I suppose you'd better." Henry very awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist as Kybimon stared off across the barren landscape.

"Hyper speed activate." Rika finished pulling another card through her D-arc. She felt Kyubimon's muscles lighten underneath her but their speed increased exceptionally. Henry grabbed Rika around the stomach to keep from falling off the yellow vixen and Rika immediately felt her cheeks turn red. She resisted the normal urge to push the boy off their ride. _It's just Henry. Not if if were Ryo...he'd be dead._

* * *

"You must return home." Fanglongmon said sternly. 

Takato shook his head. "We have to find our friends first."

"Then you will die."

"But we will die trying." Guilmon said.

Takato looked at his partner as he felt his adrenaline rise. "Guilmon's right. I won't leave our Rika and Henry behind." Jeri sighed quietly. Takato turned toward her. "Ah, Jeri. i am sorry, but I have to help them. They're our friends."

Jeri nodded sadly in understanding. "I knew you wouldn't leave anyone behind. I just wish I could be helpful."

Calumon jumped up on Jeri's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be helpful. Just you wait and see." He said happily.

"I hope so." Jeri said not sounding entirely convinced.

Fanglongmon nodded in agreement. "I will try and locate your friend Ryo before it is to late for him"

"Thank you." Takato said gratefully.

"You are foolish small humans, but I admire your courage and strength."

* * *

"System error. Warning. System error." The computers all beeped simoltaneously in the Hypnos command center. 

"What's happening!" Yamaki roared.

"The entire system has gone off line." Riley called over her shoulder as she raiser her computer station around toward him.

"Juggernaut's shutting us down." Janyu said.

"That's impossible from the Digital World!" Yamaki cried.

"Well obviously not if it's happening." Janyu said logically.

"This is horrible." Riley said.

* * *

"This is excellent!" Henry called. (I love when things work out like that, don't you.) "We're losing it." 

"Good." Rika called back.

"We're almost there." Renamon said.

"Henry, start assembling the port then." Rika said.

"Right." Henry pulled the black cylinder out of his pocket and the small USB drive. "This won't actually work until we set it in the ground."

"So?" Rika called back. "As you can see we don't have much time to waste."

Henry pushed the small drive into the top of the cylinder. Slowly the the top opened and reveled a hole in the center. "What the heck? Yamaki never said anything about this."

"It looks like you have to put your D-arc in." Terriermon said.

"What! No way!" Henry called.

"Uh boys are such whimps." Rika said. She grabbed the container out of Henry's hands and pushed her D-arc into the cylinder. A bright blue light erupted out of the port and Rika put her hand over her eyes.

"What'd you do?!" Henry cried.

"I don't know." She snapped.

"Uh Henry, we have a problem." Terriermon said.

"Huh?" Henry looked behind them and saw the red glow of the D-reaper gaining on them. "Well that can't be good."

"CAN'T BE GOOD! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Rika roared at him. "We're about to be killed!"

"Well we'll never get anywhere with that kind of attitude." Henry replied. Instantly he felt something connect with his nose.

"Goggle head."

Henry rubbed his nose as he looked behind them again. "This really isn't good."

* * *

"Wha-what's happening." Takato gasped as he staggered backwards. The sky turned dark and the ground started to shake. Jeri screamed behind him. "Ah. Jeri!" The cave-rock vanished before their eyes as a red blob took it's place. 

"The D-reaper." Guilmon growled.

The ground opened up and the D-reaper burst out of the dirt like a volcano. "We have to get out of here!" Takato called, grabbing Jeri by the arm and steering her away.

"Takatomon." Guilmon moaned. "It's gaining."

"Ah. Guilmon we have to do something."

"Right!"

Takato pulled his D-arc out of his pocket. "Here we go! Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! Guilmon disappeared behind a red energy field as his data rearranged itself into WarGrowlmon.

"This time D-reaper you'll stay down!" Takato roared.

_Haha. You fool Takato, you can't kill me without killing your friends._

_Juggernaut?_

_Who else._

_I don't believe you! I believe in Henry and Rika not some out of control computer program. I will slay you.__  
_

* * *

oh snap. life gets interesting. sorta.

R&R plz

Sky

* * *


	18. Ring of Fire

Because I made a promise to finish this out…

* * *

**Ch. 17. – Ring of Fire**

* * *

The Digital World was in chaos. There was no better way to describe it. Word of the D-reaper had gotten out and now every living creature was running as fast as they could to their homes, away from the ultimate enemy now occupying the seventh or sovereign level and Digi-phirma. All except, four humans and four Digimon. 

However, back on planet Earth the world was oblivious to the return of this old monster, except, for one government agency. "What were they thinking!" Yamaki screamed. It was not a question but a demanded statement.

Standing next to Yamaki two boys stared at each other in horror. "The D-reapers, back." Kenta whispered.

"No kidding." Kazu replied.

They both turned their attention back to the computer monitors. The large red mass was swarming all over the sovereign level as it doubled around creating a large ring of destructive chaos. However, sitting right in the middle of that ring were two unsuspecting kids.

* * *

Rika grimaced, her partner couldn't take much more of this. _We need to get there soon._

_She won't have to take much more._

_Go away! _

Oh no it's too late for that. You are o close to walking into death. 

"Stop it!" Rika screamed.

Kyubimon skid to a halt. "Rika what's wrong?"

"We should set the port up here. It's stupid to go all this way."

"But why?" Henry asked. "We're so close."

"Close isn't good enough." She argued. "Juggernaut is planning something, and whatever it is we're walking straight into it."

"Are you sure?" Terriermon asked.

The red head nodded. Henry pulled the port out of his pocket, and slid off of Kyubimon. "Well let's do this then." He pulled the black cap off the top and a silver computer chip came with it. In the middle was a gap just the perfect size for a D-arc.

"You have to put your D-arc in there?!" Terriermon said shocked.

"I think it's only for activation." Henry explained.

"But still…" The bunny trailed off.

"I am not scared." Rika said sliding the cylinder from Henry's hand. She slipped her D-arc in the slot and the computer chip glowed a florescent blue, and then died. "What the…"

"I didn't think it would work." Henry said more to himself.

"Care to clue us in here Einstein."

"There isn't enough power."

"Which means…"

"We have to turn the port on where we were originally planning."

"Fine." Rika grumbled. She pulled her D-arc out of the port and pushed the cap back into place.

_You fools._

Before either of them could ask what that meant, Terriermon leaped off Henry's shoulder. Three sets of eyes followed him, and three sets of eyes grew wide with terror. "W-we're surrounded." Henry gasped.

Sure enough, the D-reaper had created a perfect circle around them. "Great." Rika mumbled. "Why couldn't Yamaki find a closer place to do this?"

"Because." Henry said. "Yamaki has never been to the Digital world, and doesn't understand how we give our partners power so he wouldn't understand why the port will work in some places and not others."

Rika glared at him. "You knew didn't you. You knew the port would only work in Calumon's canyon."

Henry looked at the ground. "I-I didn't want you to worry."

Rika sighed. "I suppose that's something else I'll have to kill you for."

Henry blinked and looked up to see her smiling. "You aren't made?"

She shook her head. "How could I be mad at you?" Henry returned her smile.

_How quaint. It's too bad you both are going to die._

_What do you want!_Rika practically screamed.

_I told you already, I want your soul._ Juggernaut replied very annoyed.

_Did, you just sigh in annoyance? _Henry asked bewildered.

_Yes, thanks to you two; I am learning human characteristics and attributes._

_You're a freak._Rika replied. "We need to stop wasting time."

_Actually, you don't have any time left._

Kyubimon backed up a step closer to Rika. The girl looked up at her surroundings. The D-reaper was closing in around them. "I suppose it's butt kickin' time." Rika smiled as she pulled her D-arc off her belt. Kyubimon de-digivolved back into Renamon. "Bio-merge activate!"

Rika sank back into Renamon and felt herself sliding through her partner as images of Renamon's other forms flashed in front of her. In her mental eye, Rika noticed cherry blossom trees in full bloom with a silver lake in front of her. But, all of it vanished as she became a part of Sakuyamon . Rika opened her eyes to look through her knew body.

The D-reaper was closing in, she could no longer feel Juggernaut, much to her relief. Also, Henry and Terriermon were just finishing growing to the size of a skyscraper. The giant green pair nodded at her and she returned it. "Mega-Mirage!" MegaGargomon shouted.

Hundreds of missiles erupted in a stream of smoke and shot toward the massive rd blob. Henry smirked "Try and beat that." The projectiles slammed into the D-reaper and it shrank back slightly. "We got it!" Terriermon cheered. He was cut short as the green giant fell over backwards as something slammed into his chest.

"Henry!" Rika screamed.

Slowly the dog warrior sat up. "Well that was pleasant."

_Foolish humans. I am a part of you. By hurting me you only injure yourself._

"Well how do we beat it then?" Rika asked.

"Maybe Juggernaut can't be beat." Henry said quietly.

"That's not true, why wasn't I hurt by your attack?"

"I don't know?" Henry shrugged, his head hurt too much to think about it.

_Stupid. _Juggernaut chided. _You are not connected with him. So why should you be hurt? Think of it as a blessing. It means I have to work twice as hart to kill you._

_Because that makes so much sense._ Rika grumbled.

_In a way it does._ Henry pondered.

"Understanding why is not going to help us beat Juggernaut_." _Renamon said thoughtfully.

"Fine whatever." Rika grumbled.

"But how are we supposed to beat it?" Terriermon asked.

"We grin and bare it." Rika grimaced.

Sakuyamon raised her staff in the air. "Spirit strike." Four multicolored foxes raced out from behind the shaman and impacted with the D-reaper leaving imprints through the outer wall. Rika clenched her teeth as the golden fox veered off its course to hit her full force in the chest. Crying out in pain she flew backwards, skidding on the ground.

"Rika!"

"Errr, I am ok." She mumbled.

"This isn't working." Henry said, worried she might try it again.

"What else can we do, if this port thing isn't working?"

_You won't get it to work._

"And why not?" Rika asked hotly.

_Because I said so._It shrugged.

"It defiantly has your attitude." Henry observed.

Instead of a comment, he received the end of a gold staff on his nose. "Ow!"

"Hmph!"

* * *

Unfortunately, things were not going as well in another part of the Digital World. Takato had never been so worried in his life. Wargrowlon had just changed back into Guilmon after being pounded by the D-reaper. "Oh, Takatomon. This isn't working." 

"I know. We need to Bio-merge now."

The dinosaur pulled himself to his feet and nodded. The goggle head pulled his D-arc out of his pocket. "Bio-merge activate!"

Jeri watched as he fell backwards into his partner. "Oh Takato, please be careful." She whispered.

"Jeri look." Calumon said jumping up and down excitedly. Jeri turned around to see a gathering of Digimon. Her light brown eyes opened wide as the army before her prepared for battle. An orange dinosaur stepped up to the front line.

"Prepare to be vanquished, for you are the true enemy." The mass roared in approval behind him. "CHARGE!"

The small dinosaur was lost in the crowd as the Digimon surged forward. Jeri screamed in absolute terror, but it was lost in the battle cries. Out of instinct she put her hands up over her head in some form of defense and braced herself for the inevitable impact.

* * *

"This isn't working." 

"No kidding." Terriermon replied.

"We need to try and install the port, it's our only chance." Henry said.

Sakuyamon leaned forward on her staff. "But can we make it?"

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Momentai!"

* * *

This is not the end. There will be more, and I will not try to humble you with an excuse because I do not believe in them.

-Sky

* * *


	19. Binary Diffusion

Thank you to Tails-Coyote-Carnivore, Mrs Radcliffe 13,and Cyber-Porygon

In penance for my lack of chapters, I will be working my butt off to keep posting. However, it is homecoming week so don't expect the next one until Tuesday-ish.

* * *

**Ch. 18 – Binary Diffusion**

* * *

"If you say momentai one more time." Rika warned.

The green dog/bunny giggled. "No, problem…relax."

"Terriermon." Henry warned.

"We should put our energy to something more productive." Renamon said.

"Yea, well she started it." Terriermon grumbled.

Rika fumed but held her composure, barely.

_How cute, you can spend your last few moments bickering._

"Shut up!" Rika screamed.

The program sniggered._You never had control over me, and yet you still order me around like a doll._

"I'll show you who's a doll." Sakuyamon raised her staff into the air.

"Rika no!" Henry screamed, but he was cut off.

"I summon the twin blades of beauty and of truth." (or something like that :S ) two pink blades seemed to expand somewhere out of her stomach. "MegaGargomon get out of here."

"What!? And leave you two alone." Terriermon cried in outrage.

"You must." Renamon replied. "You need to set the port up. We will deal with the D-reaper."

"Rika…" Henry trailed off, afraid to leave, afraid to stay.

"Go!" She cried over the rush of her attack.

"Henry." Terriermon said quietly. "We need to go."

The blue haired boy hesitated. "Rika if you get yourself killed."

"Hell will be a very sad place then." She finished. Henry smiled in spite of himself. "Now get going."

"Momentai."

"Your dead!" Rika screamed.

* * *

Gallantmon spun around as a pounding filled his ears. "What's that Takatomon?"

"It it can't be." An army of Digimon was rushing towards them ready for battle. The white knight turned back around. "Their here to help us. We're going to win!" A new hope filled up inside him. "Victory and justice will overcome all!" He shouted striking his lance to the sky.

Jeri was also screaming but for a different reason. The stampede surged around her and the girl closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Waiting, waiting, waiting… until Calumon shifted and she cracked her eyes open. The rumbling continued but it was all around her. Jeri looked behind her to see Gallantmon standing like a general with his lance pointed at the sky in a charge position. "Amazing." She breathed as the army hit the D-reaper all at once.

(Did you really think I could kill Jeri??)

The explosion of attacks around the red blob was so intense Takato almost fell over. "What power." He mumbled in awe.

A small orange dinosaur walked up beside him. "I am Agumon, sir and we are ready to protect our home."

Takato's insides filled with hope. "We can do it together." He said. The orange dinosaur nodded then they both turned back to the battle at hand.

* * *

Sakuyamon released the two blades and the surged outwards colliding with the D-reaper, gracefully shrinking it back, so she could see all the way through to the core. Juggernaut roared in pain and fury.

_How could you, you would sacrifice yourself!?_

Rika smirked. "Beauty and truth are something you don't have, but I do. Therefore the attack can't harm me."

_But you just made that up._

"So?"

_You are not one to control physics._

"We're in the**Digital World**. The laws of physics don't apply here anyways!"

"Then they won't apply now either."

A pair of yellow eyes emerged from the red blob, which was followed by a blue skinned demon.

"What are you?"

"I am a combination of Juggernaut and the D-reaper, known as the J-reaper to humans."

(Known actually as the J-reaper in the TV series, for specification.)

"Well to me you're just a fight."

"A fight I am not willing to lose." The J-reaper lunged at Sakuyamon its mouth opened wide, claws extended.

The fox shaman just managed to push her staff up in time to block most of the impact. A long blue tail with a gray spade on the end whipped out from behind the J-reaper and attempted to slash at Sakuyamon's neck. Groaning she blocked it with her hand.

"This might be a bit more difficult then we anticipated." Renamon mumbled.

* * *

"Look Takato! It's taking damage."

"You're right, if this keeps up we'll kill it in no time."

"I just hope Henry and Rika are ok." Guilmon said quietly.

Takato's face fell. "Yea…"

"What is wrong, leader?" Agumon asked.

"Uh, nothing." Gallantmon raised his lance up. "LIGHTING JOUST!" A large lighting bolt struck the lance's tip and spiraled down to the hilt. The white knight swung the lance down toward the D-reaper, and the lighting was released like a bullet.

The D-reaper shrank back a few feet. "This will take forever." Guilmon moaned.

"It does not matter how long it takes, as long as it is defeated." Takato replied.

"So predictable."

Gallantmon spun around. Standing before him was a tall humanoid Digimon with dark metal armor and a silver metal plate shielding his face. A long ed scarf hung limply at its neck giving it the impression of belonging to an aircraft pilot.

"Justimon?" Takato asked in bewilderment.

The Digimon king smiled and waved his hand as if the crowd before him were mere fans. "Sorry I had some things to take care of."

Takato smiled. "As long as you're okay, now let's get moving."

* * *

"Something's not right." Yamaki clicked his lighter, like there was no tomorrow. "They should have contacted us by now."

Riley pushed her goggles up. "Well there's nothing we can do but wait."

"I just hate waiting." Janyu said. The two others nodded in agreement.

Kazu prodded Kenta. "Hey chumley." He whispered. "You think they're okay?"

Kenta pushed his glasses up higher onto his nose. "I really don't know."

"Pia pia." MarineAngemon said in agreement.

"They might need our help." Kenta finished.

"And we're just the ones to do it." Kazu hauled Kenta up by the collar and started to drag him in the process towards the adults.

"'Scuse me Mr. Y." Kazu said. "I think it's time for some search and rescue."

* * *

"Do you surrender?"

"You must not know me very well." Rika said coldly. "I don't surrender."

"Then you will die." The J-reaper smiled.

"I don't respond well to death threats." Renamon said evenly.

The blue demon hissed, while baring sharp pointed teeth. A long snake like tail slithered out over its shoulder toward Sakuyamon's neck. Rika groaned in the effort as she pushed her left hand up in protection. A sharp knife like stinger bit into her hand then slipped down over her wrist up to her elbow.

Searing pain ripped over her as Sakuyamon fell to one knee. Rika bit her lip as blood tricked down her fingers, and Renamon grimaced at the unfamiliar feeling. The J-reaper knocked her hand to the side and clasped its long claws around her neck. Gasping for breath Sakuyamon pushed her hands up to the J-reapers claws, and desperately tired to pry them apart.

The program laughed. "You humans are so pathetic."

"You know." Rika gasped. "You spend almost all of your time trashing us and yet me and Henry taught you everything you know."

"Henry and I." It sneered.

Anger coursed through Rika. "Spirit Strike!" The four multi-colored foxes fluttered around Sakuyamon and into the J-reaper. Howling it fell backwards.

_That was a good shot._ Rika observed.

_Yes it was. _Renamon replied grimly.

* * *

"Oh Calumon. I feel so useless." Jeri said sadly as Gallantmon and Justimon both launched another attack on the D-reaper.

"I wish we could help too, but there's nothing we can do." The small white cat replied.

"If you wish to be helpful I would recommend scouting the area." Jeri looked up to see a small red bug-like Digimon hovering in front or her. "Hello." It said cheerfully. "I am Tentamon."

"Ummm, hello Tentamon." Jeri stumbled. "I-I'm Jeri."

"And I'm Calumon." Calumon piped up.

The red insect nodded in approval. "Like I said, if you wish to help you should scout the area for anymore possible threats."

Jeri nodded. "But, we won't be able to do anything. Will you go with us?"

"I am sorry but I need to be here to fight the D-reaper If you find a threat, report to me."

Jeri nodded. "Well come on Calumon."

"All troops attack!" Takato bellowed.

Ryo laughed casually. "You take this way to seriously."

"What-do-ya mean? If we lose we could all, will all die." Takato said. "I don't want to die."

"I don't think so." Ryo replied still causally.

"Do you know something I don't?" Takato demanded.

Ryo raised one finger in the air, and smiled. "Now that is a secret."

* * *

"Why are you running?"

Henry spun his head around so fast he gave himself whiplash. Flying next to him was the giant dragon sovereign Fanglongmon. Henry picked his pace up again. _I can't slow down. I can't slow down._

The dragon continued to stare at him as if waiting for an answer. Henry mentally sighed. "I need to install the port to stop the D-reaper."

"But why are you running."

"To install the port." Henry replied flustered.

"Shouldn't you be running in the other direction."

"No!" He screamed, annoyed that the most powerful Digimon alive was asking so irrelevant questions. "If you want to help I would suggest finding Rika. I am sure she would gladly appreciate it."

"But isn't that what you are doing."

"Yes!" He cried. "Which is why I need to install the port."

"Then you should be running in the other direction."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the D-reaper is."

"What has where the D-reaper is got to do with anything?!"

"I thought you wanted to stop it."

"I do, and do stop it I need to install this port."

"So why are you running?"

* * *

Sakuyamon picked herself up off the ground, as the J-reaper started to circle her slowly. Rika relaxed her hands on her staff as the blue beast walked behind her. She turned her head to keep track of it. The J-reaper walked around to her right, but something caught her left eye. Quickly Sakuyamon spun around. Standing before her were two identical blue demons. "It, it split…" Renamon gasped.

"You catch on quick." They both smirked.

"This will make life interesting." Rika murmured. She felt Renamon nod in agreement.

The right J-reaper lunged and the Fox shaman slammed her staff up to block it while the one on the left swiped at her face. One golden shoe connected with its face, and sent if flying backwards. Rika felt her nose flatten and she stumbled backwards as the first blue beast continued to lunge, apparently undamaged.

Sakuyamon's mouth dropped open. "How could it not take damage?!"

"The laws of Physics don't apply here, remember." They sneered.

"That's no fair." Rika argued. "It's only okay when **I** change the rules."

* * *

Poor Henry. All I have to say. I no I shouldn't ask it, but please review. Like I said, next thrusday-ish ch. 19 will be up.

-Sky


	20. Choices

A big welcome to Mysteris for joining the story; hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Digimon. _That's what he said._

A/N – I understand that the constant switching of scenes and characters is making this confusing and very flashy. I am sorry but that's the way it has to be now.

* * *

**How To Save A Life**

With no connection to the song by The Fray

* * *

"You are still running." Fanglongmon observed.

Henry felt ready to cry. _I am lost, confused and I could be doing the wrong thing. If something happens to Rika, I'll never forgive myself. But what am I to do? If I turn back I won't stop the D-reaper, but what's the point if she's gone._

Henry stopped running and ran his hand through his short blue hair. _The world or Rika._ He looked toward the giant sinkhole in front of him and then the red blob. "I choose Rika!"

* * *

"Ryo, this isn't funny anymore. There's to much riding on this battle to play around. Do you know something I don't?"

"It's not important right now." The older boy continued to smile at Takato like he was a fan girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Takato grimaced then turned back to the D-reaper. _Takatomon, Ryo wouldn't lie to us. He's our friend._

_He's just so weird lately. I am worried about him._

_Calumon always said worrying is pointless, sorta like staking on sausages. _

Takato smiled as he returned his attention to the battle around him. _I wonder if Rika and Henry are ok?_

"White leader."

Gallantmon looked down to see Agumon standing before him.

"The human girl child has vanished."

"WHAT!? JERI!" Takato spun around in complete panic and scanned the area. _Where could she have gone? Why would she leave? She was safe here. I would have protected her._

"If you need to leave, you may do so." Agumon said.

She said she wanted to help, so she must have gone to help in some way. Damn it! She can't do anything she doesn't have a partner. How could she possibly help without getting hurt?

"I won't walk away from the fight." Takato replied. "If I stop the D-reaper, Jeri can't get hurt. Besides to much is riding on this Let's go!" Gallantmon charged back to the D-reaper.

Not very far away, Justimon stood on a stone pillar and watched a small figure retreat into the horizon. "Don't run to far, Jeri. You are still important to this plot."

* * *

"Jeri can we take a break?"

"No, I can see Kazu and Kenta from here." Jeri replied excitedly. "Wait a minute. Calumon I have been carrying you the whole time how can you be tired?"

Calumon smiled and opened his eyes up wide like a sad puppy dog. However, Kazu beat him to the punch.

"Hiah Jeri! You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He exclaimed.

Kenta stared in disbelief, his mouth hanging open. Guardramon reached over and pushed it closed as Kazu continued on as if nothing had happened. "We thought we would come and, like rescue you." Kazu pumped his fist into the air. "So lead us to the battle and to victory."

"Uh, Jeri. Why are you alone?" Kenta asked.

Jeri looked ready to cry. "We lost everyone. Rika and Henry were sucked up in a data stream. Ryo ran away and Takato is fighting the D-reaper."

"The Ryo-man ran away?!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Impossible." Kenta added.

"Maybe he had something he needed to do?" Guardramon put in.

No reply was given because each member was trying not to draw false conclusions, with little success.

* * *

"It's only fair when I change the rules." The J-reaper mocked, spreading it's teeth wide.

Rika grit her teeth._Why can't this thing come up with a better strategy then circling?_

_Don't criticize and enemies mistake. _Renamon advised. _We do need a new plan._

One blue tail swiped toward Sakuyamon's left wrist. Pivoting she just dodged the attack.

"Since when do we ever have a plan?" Rika wondered.

"Other than winging it…never. But now is not the time for jokes." Renamon paused as Sakuyamon swept her staff out to keep the other J-reaper at bay.

"I think, our best plan would to be to play hard to get until Henry can install that stupid port."

Both blue demons lunged, dragging their claws across Sakuyamon's cheek and shoulder. "So much for playing hard to get." They hissed.

Renamon felt Rika being pulled out of her by a yellow light. Immediately Renamon felt her energy, strength and senses dulling. Rika on the other hand, was pitched forward into darkness conscience, of only a searing pain on her face and shoulder that intensified as she was ripped away from her partner. Renamon blinked back the pain and quickly slid one gloved hand around Rika's stomach and pulled her back in a more or less upright position away from the J-reapers.

(Wow, that was a crappy paragraph.)

Renamon pivoted to the left as one blue demon slid by inches from where she was standing. The golden fox grit her teeth in frustration, as the second J-reaper closed in. Ready to move Renamon found she was slipping on something. A pair of claws grazed her back as she rolled to the side dragging her partner with her. Standing up quickly, Renamon noticed both J-reapers were still recovering from their attack. But, most importantly, the something she had slipped on was a red liquid; blood.

_But from where?_ Rika's feet gave out from underneath her and she fell backwards into her partner. _Only humans bleed._

* * *

While this was going on Henry and Terriermon were running back toward the D-reaper. "Why are we running aback the way we came?" Terriermon asked.

"I should never have left her. How could I have been so naïve?" I ran way because I was scared. But, I am done being scared." Henry said mostly to himself.

"So were going to sacrifice the world to save Rika. Just so the world can be destroyed and we all die anyways?" Terriermon asked confused.

"What good is a world without Rika?. . . Oh God, How the hell am I supposed to tell her I sacrificed two worlds for her?"

"It will be the most romantic thing you ever do." Terriermon said mischievously.

"It will be the last thing I ever do."

Henry stopped talking as they reached the edge of the red blob. Taking a breath to calm his nerves Henry was about to charge through, when he saw a white flash; the white flash of De-digivolution. "RIKA!"

* * *

"Lighting joust!" Gallantmon unleashed another bold of electricity toward the D-reaper.

"Takato. You need to stop." Ryo said calmly.

Gallantmon spun around. "Ryo what are you talking about? We almost have it."

"You have a choice Takato. Your friends or them." He waved his arm out indicating the army of Digimon.

Gallantmon took a step closer to Justimon. "What are you saying?"

"Them or your friends."

"Why must I choose?"

"Because only one can live."

Takato was getting frustrated. "Ryo, I don't know what you are talking about. Why can only one live?"

"Because you need to make sacrifices in order to win a war. I am asking you which will you sacrifice." The older boy replied calmly.

"Ryo, I don't know what you are talking about." Takato was about to lose his calm composure and the idea of not helping in the fight was really getting to him. "All I know is that the D-reaper is here, it has to be stopped and I don't plan on sacrificing anyone."

"So you choose to be a hero." Ryo said sadly.

"I don't want to be a hero."

"But you just chose to stay and fight."

"If doing what is right is being called a hero, then yes I want to be a hero." Takato shot back.

"I am sorry Takato. I cannot allow you to do that. I care about our friends too much."

"We are NOT going to lose our friends Ryo. All we have to do is stop the D-reaper."

"That is not how the game is played." Ryo turned around and started to walk away. "I am sorry but from now on I think you should stay away from me. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Ryo." Gallantmon took a step closer to Justimon.

_What did we do Takatomon? _

I don't know Guilmon. I am sick of not knowing. It's time for answers.

"Justimon wait." The silver pilot spun around and knocked Gallantmon onto his back. "Ryo, what's going on?"

"You want to be a hero and I understand that. But people are going to die Takato. I cannot allow that to happen."

"People and Digimon will die if the D-reaper isn't defeated." Takato shot back.

"You had your glory before, but now it's time for someone else to have a shot."

"I don't want glory!" Takato screamed, hurt that his friend would think that.

"Then why did you choose glory over your friends?"

"I never abandoned my friends." Takato said coldly as he stood up.

"Ah, but you did. You choose to stay and fight the D-reaper. If you destroy the D-reaper you will kill Rika and Henry."

"What? That's impossible!"

"Not really. If the Juggernaut program inside the three of them is destroyed by and outside force, it will delete all the hosts. Which means if you kill one of the three the other two will die."

"You said an outside force. Does that mean that Henry and Rika could destroy the D-reaper and not be killed themselves?"

"Correct." Ryo nodded in approval.

"And you decided to tell me now?"

"I only just found out."

"Is that why you were gone?" His anger finally starting to diminish.

"Yes. As you know, the D-reaper consumes data and then deletes it. These black patches of nothingness are spreading all over the Digital World. As the patches grow more and more Digimon will be sucked into a black hole like void."

"So how do we fix these holes?"

"We slow the D-reaper down, without destroying it."

"So it's a gamble of how much we can hurt it without destroying it."

Ryo nodded solemnly.

* * *

"I'm coming Rika. Just hold on." Henry burst through the last layer of the D-reaper and came face to face with a J-reaper. He froze as the blue demon barred its sharp teeth.

"Diamond storm!" Thousands of crystal shards impacted onto the demon and it burst into a stream of data and dissolved.

Henry stared in horror at the fox Digimon. His eyes took in everything at once from Rika hanging limply from Renamon's arm, blood everywhere and the fear in Renamon's eyes.

The blue haired tamer was speechless, but a million thoughts raced through his head in that second, they were all about the same.

She's going to die. Both of them are going to die, because of me.

* * *

All right I am going to be really mean now and end it like that. However, because I am on a 'fall break' here I will post another short ch. tomorrow IF I get some reviews. Otherwise it gets posted on the weekend. This is mostly to see if whether or not anyone is still following this messed up story. 


	21. Short on Time

To my fans that I love dearly, thank you for reviewing. I know it was very harsh to not post the remainder of the chapter yesterday but what is done is done. Thank you to Tails-Coyote-Carnivore, and jenruki fangirl (). May this satisfy you even though it was not posted until late tonight.

* * *

Ch. 20 - Short on Time

* * *

"Yamaki." The Hypnos leader pulled his nose out of his computer. 

"What is it Riley?" He demanded.

"Sir, you need to see this."

Sighing quietly, Yamaki pushed himself out of his chair and followed his employee. Riley led him to another computer in the lab. "We have been keeping track of the children based on what is scanned through their D-arc.

"I thought I ordered you to leave the tracker alone?"

"You did sir, and your order was followed but the tracker just picked something up, from Rika's D-arc…Sir you better see it."

"The trackers work in the Digital World?"

"Not until a moment ago when we received our first contact.."

"Stop stalling Riley. What did you find?"

She pulled up a window on the computer. "But, but that's impossible…" Yamaki stuttered.

Riley nodded sincerely. "Amazing. How could it transmit a physical object?"

"Yamaki! This is not a question of how it was transmitted. We were just faxed blood. The children are dying over there! What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Riley stared at him in shock and disbelief. "There is nothing we can do, except contact their parents and come up with some reason as to why the Nonaka's no longer have a daughter."

* * *

Renamon felt Rika stir slightly and glanced down. A small trail of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. "Rika…" The girl didn't respond but her hand fumbled with something. 

Rika pushed a card between two fingers, and slipped it through her D-arc. "Digi-modify …health activate."

(Not a real card but it is now; because they always would pull out random modify cards that would help them in the TV show.)

Renamon instantly felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Digi-modify…energy activate." Rika finished as the reverse Diamond Storm attack plunged into her partner.

Renamon swayed dangerously but she refused to fall. Henry dragging Terriermon ran over to them. Gently he slipped Rika out of Renamon's paws.

"I am sorry." Henry whispered into her ear.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"I ran away from a fight and left you to get hurt…"

"That's a stupid excuse." She interrupted. "You have not thing to be sorry for."

"Actually I do. I didn't install the port."

Rika kept her face emotionless and tried very hard no to say anyting.

"Fanglongmon said the port wouldn't work in the canyon." Henry continued desperately trying to get a reaction from her.

"So how are we supposed to stop the D-reaper then?"

"I, I don't know."

"There is nothing you can do." The blue demon said advancing toward them. "You destroyed my clone but that means nothing."

"You talk big, but you have no punch." Rika said coldly.

_Actually, you haven't seen anything close to resembling a punch yet. _Something cold inside her rippled.

_Juggernaut?_

Don't be so surprised to hear from me. I am always with you. I always will be, even after you are dead.

_Well since I don't plan on dying, anytime we will be stuck together for a __very__ long time._

The J-reaper continued to advance it was now about ten feet away from them. "So how are you planning to wing it this time?" Henry asked, as he backed up a few feet.

"I thought planning was your idea?"

"Since when do you ever listen to me?" He replied.

"Good point."

"Terrier-tornado!" Terriermon leaped at the blue demon in a swirl of a green tornado.

(What a concept.)

The J-reaper sidestepped the attack. "Amateur." It muttered.

"We could be in trouble." Henry said quietly.

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"Just a lucky guess." Henry shrugged.

"May I suggest we stop fooling around." Renamon said her eyes on the J-reaper.

Rika nodded. "It's party time. Digi-modify…Hyper speed activate."

Renamon shot at the J-reaper.

But we can't attack it without harming ourselves.

"_Why are you running?"_

_Oh God no, not again._

"_That is the wrong direction to be running."_

_But if running in the opposite direction led me here, then that means I need to use the port here instead of there. Of course!_

Henry pulled the black cylinder out of his vest pocket, and popped it open. "Come on. Come on."

* * *

"Yamaki. We ugh, have another problem." Riley said attentively. 

The man felt ready to light his head on fire with his metal lighter. "What is it Riley?" He asked in a strained voice.

"It appears we miscalculated with the coordinates of the port. In order to activate it, the children would need to plant it inside the D-reaper's core."

"…These kids our smart. They figure lots of things out on their own. I don't believe there is any reason to worry."

"You don't honestly believe that sir, do you."

"No not really."

"Good because in order to plant the port in the core of the D-reaper, one of them would have to sacrifice their D-arc."

"What? That was never part of the original plan."

"It's the only way to fully activate the device."

"None of them would freely give up their partnership. But this is a dire situation…" Yamaki started to walk away deep in thought.

"I hope this turns out well." Riley muttered to herself. "For everyone's sake."

* * *

Henry looked at the hole in the center of the port. "It's just large enough for a D-arc to sit in." He muttered. "But, if I put it in, I might not ever get it back." 

Henry glanced up at Rika, Terriermon and Renamon in battle with the J-reaper. "War is about sacrifices, but I don't know if giving up any one of them is a sacrifice I am willing to make. There must be another way. If I could somehow manipulate a D-arc..."

"Uh, Henry, you do know we are fighting for our lives right here?" Rika said coming up next to him.

"I just thought the port could still work." He replied shaking his head." But I guess I was wrong."

"That's not true. It looks functional. Besides it's never been used."

"Yea, but in order to work it the port needs an energy source."

"Yea, and that source is our D-arcs. Yamaki told us."

"Yes, but we might not get them back."

Rika shrugged. "There's no way of knowing until we try it."

Henry looked at her questioningly. She's willing to sacrifice her D-arc to stop the D-reaper? "Are, are you sure."

Rika looked him square in the eye and nodded. "I am sure."

* * *

ok so that was a marginally better ending, to the chapter.Ch. 21 will be up around next wed. Thanks again to those who R&R and have a happy thanksgiving. 


	22. For Friends

And thank you to Mystfit for adding me as a story alert.

Finally, I have a decent sized chapter. Which disappoints me because this fic started off so well and then just died like a love bug on my car's windshield.

* * *

Ch. 21 – For Friends 

(A/N- I don't know why but all of my bold, italics, and underlines don't work. So you get to use your imagination like you did in kindergarten. Or you could just read everything in parenthesis as italics.)

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Henry asked. 

Rika nodded. "I am sure."

"What about Renamon?"

"I trust her." Rika replied sounding confident.

_(Why would you sacrifice your partnership?)_

(Juggernaut! I am sick and tired of listening to you! You can't ruin my life anymore. It's my life and I want you out.)

Henry picked up her hands in his. "Rika, let me put my D-arc inside it."

"What? Why?"

"Because." Henry replied. How could I let her lose Renamon?

"But, what about Terriermon?"

"He'll understand." Henry said confidently.

"You do realize this is the exact same conversation we just had." Rika pointed out.

Henry nodded. "But I want to be the one to do it."

"Why? Do you want to lose Terriermon?"

"Do you?"

"I thought I was the one to ask questions?"

"You can after you answer mine." He smiled sweetly.

Rika never having been good at listening to others ignored his comment. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Rika, I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Henry said sincerely.

Rika looked up into his serious gray eyes, that told her instantly he cared more then just as a friend."Rika, please say something."

"...Henry I, I" For probably the first time in her life Rika Nonaka was speechless.

"I get it..." He said dropping her hands. "I am sorry...that was unacceptable."

"Henry..." Rika said desperately.

The boy shook his head. "Don't worry about it." (Even if I die now...) Henry's thought train was left on hold as Rika picked his hand up with both of hers.

"Henry Jenrya Wong." Rika said slightly annoyed. (A?N- Yes that is Henry's middle name as of, now.) "I have know you for a year and never have you once stuttered like that. So just start over."

Henry met her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because our Digimon are getting their butts kicked out there and we can't help them until you admit you like me."

Henry's mouth dropped open. As smart and resourceful as he was he had yet to find an instruction explaining girls. Rika just laughed, and Henry found his face turning an unhealthy shade of red. "So, so you know?" Rika nodded, determined not to crush his ego any further. "Well, will you clue me in the rest of way?"

Rika hesitated by biting her lower lip. But she looked him in they eyes and quietly said. "I like you too." Henry's face instantly took a turn for the better. He smiled the biggest smile Rika had ever seen, which made her feel better about the awkwardness of the situation.

"Thank you." He said wrapping his arms around her middle. Rika was surprised to say the least, but non the less very happy.

(I didn't know he could move that fast.) Rika mused but the thought was instantly iradicated as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Immediately everything seemed to fade away as Rika became aware of only the areas where Henry was touching her. Which was all just as well because only fifty feet away their destroyer was getting ready to pound them to a pulp. Henry tightened his arms around her. "You really scare me sometimes." He murmured.

"Only sometimes?" Rika asked sounding a little disappointed. Her tone changed then. "Are you sure you aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Henry asked almost hurt.

"Because then you would have to admit that I scare you." Rika smirked.

Henry smiled sensing her joking tone. "I am not a scaredy cat like Takato."

"I don't believe you. I bet you're quivering in your boots." Rika said slyly.

"I am not wearing boots besides would a scared person be able to do this?" Quickly but smoothly he slid his hand up her back, and leaned forward gently brushing his lips against hers, as he gently dipped her backwards just a few inches.

Rika was so close to him she had to look up to catch Henry's green eyes. Every portion of his face was covered in a huge smile, and his gray eyes held a bright light she had never seen before. "Maybe I won't kill you." She whispered.

Henry smiled a little wider, and Rika literally melted.

Slowly and very reluctantly Henry lowered his hands away from her and Rika took a small step back. "This isn't the time though." He said sadly.

"Nor, the place." Rika finished. (At least he has his hormones under control.)

"Let me put my D-arc in this thing and we can..." Henry trailed off when he realized he was no longer holding the black cylinder. Instantly his eyes flew up to Rika who shrugged noncoherently.

"You dropped it, and I didn't want to see it get hurt."

Henry had to really refrain from banging his head on the ground. (How could I be so naive?)

Rika pushed the cylinder open, and shoved her D-arc inside. She took a breath and slammed the lid closed. Henry touched her shoulder gently in comfort before they turned toward their partners.

In the time that Rika and Henry had been occupied the J-reaper had begun to circle indicating that only a a moment had been lost. (Amazing how things seem to slow down sometimes.) Rika wondered. "So how do we activate this port thing?"

"Uh." Realization hit Henry. "I have no idea."

* * *

"Uh, Ryo?" Takato asked. 

"Yea."

"How do we tell this army of Digimon that we can't kill the D-reaper?"

The older boy looked thoughtful. "That is a good question."

"What about Agumon?" Guilmon asked sounding a little unsure of himself.

"That's a great idea!" Takato exclaimed. Gallantmon bounded off toward the Digimon army in search of the small orange dinosaur.

Ryo chuckled. "He looks like a little kid not a general in armor."

Cyberdramon however did not find this amusing. "Three humans aproach from behind."

"Ah, that must be Jeri with Kazu and Kenta. Finally, we're all together."

"To fight together."

"...And die alone." Ryo finished sadly.

Flashback.

Justimon raced across Digi-phirma looking for the light source that had danced only moments ago in front of his eyes. The speck disappeared just as Rika and Henry had only a few seconds ago. (No. We lost it.) Ryo thought angerily.

What are you looking for?

Justimon spun around as a large golden brown dragon emerged from a purple worm hole. "Are you a sovereign?" Ryo asked noticing the circular brown spheres.

"I am Fanglongmon, the fifth and leader of the sovereigns."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you then." Justimon said respect evident in his voice.

"What are you looking for?"

"Well we were looking for a speck of light but it turns out it was really you." Ryo replied.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I don't really know, my gut just told me you would have some answers. So do you?"

"Answers to what?"

"The D-reaper. How can we defeat it?"

"You can not defeat the D-reaper only those infected with the Juggernaut program can."

"Rika and Henry have to do it?" Ryo asked confused.

"They are destined to fail." The dragon had no emotion in it's voice

"What?"Ryo was shocked. (There is no way Rika would ever admit defeat.)

"They are destined to lose."

"Why though? What about that port thing?"

"The port will fail."

"No it won't. It can't. I won't let my friends die!"

"You are brave human. However, you will die because of your courage."

"The only thing I'll die from is the school's cooking." Ryo argued stubbornly.

"You will stand together, and die alone. That is the way things must be." Fanglongmon said sadly. He looked ready to continue however, Fanglongmon looked up at the sky as if he was listening to something that Ryo couldn't hear. "I must go." The dragon disappeared into another purple worm hole and was gone.

end flashback.

* * *

Yamaki pulled his lighter out of his pockets and began to click it absentmindedly. This was all getting to complicated. These kids were obviously getting hurt and that alone was unacceptable. Second there was no way that they should be able to bleed and third how is it possible to fax blood? Yamaki decided that if he lived through this he was going to retire and take up accounting like his mother had wanted. 

"Yamaki." Janyuu said quietly. "We need to pull them out."

"Don't you think I know that" Yamaki snapped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."He added in a calmer voice.

"It's alright." Janyuu replied. "But, we need to act now before it's, to late."

Yamaki nodded. "We need to rebuild the arc."

"But, the arc took weeks to make. We, we can't possibly construct a new one in time."

Yamaki sighed. "It's that or the Juggernaut program."

"You would use the Juggernaut program." Janyuu exclaimed. "The radiation exposure alone could kill them."

"Which is why we need to build an arc." Yamaki said his mind already processing the details of the project.

"And what if we left someone behind?" Janyuu asked.

"Then they would be stuck there for a very long time."

* * *

"Well that's just perfect." Rika mumbled. "I just locked my D-arc inside a tin can and I can't get it back." 

Henry put his head in his hands. (How could I let her do that? How much dumber can I get? There has to be a way out of this situation.)

(There is no solution you will die now.) Juggernaut whispered in the back of his mind.

"That's it!" Henry cried. Rika stared at him concerned he had finally cracked under the pressure. "Juggernaut is still infused with our D-arcs."

"Yea, and..." Rika said waiting for a punch line.

"The Sovereign said we could do almost anything with it." Henry continued on excitedly. "We could mend the deleted areas, create portals between the worlds and even use it like we did in the real world!"

"So...the whole point of the port was to amplify the power of Juggernaut inside our D-arcs." Rika said a little unsure of herself.

Henry nodded. "Which means we don't actually Need it."

"But it wouldn't hurt."

"Whatever you decide may I suggest we put it into action quickly." Renamon interrupted.

Rika and Henry nodded. "Rika, I suggest you stand back."

Rika put the black cylinder on the ground and stepped back as Henry pointed his D-arc at the port. (Juggernaut, I command your power and will you to do as I say.) He could feel the energy of the program resist but a pale green light shone through the screen to hit the port. The black cylinder groaned with protest but eventually gave in and it cracked open. (I can't believe that worked.)

Rika picked up the port and pryed it the rest of the way open. "So either way we're back to square one."

The J-reaper lunged at Terriermon who was pulled out of the way when Renamon grabbed one of his large ears. "Bunny Pumble." He cried spitting seeds through the air as he flew sideways out of harms way.

Henry winced as the attacks damage hit him. Rika watched with concern. (We need to end this now before we kill ourselves.)

* * *

"Agumon." Takato called. 

The small orange Digimon looked saluted him. "Yes white leader."

"You need to pull the army back."

The orange dinosaur looked at him in concern. "The tables have turned we are tearing it apart. Soon it will be dead."

"That's what I am afraid of." Takato said sadly. "If you destroy the D-reaper my friends will die."

The Digimon felt no sympathy. "We will lose our lives and the Digital World if we pull back. I can not allow that to happen."

Takato sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Gallantmon!" Justimon called out.

The white knight looked up at his friend. "Let me handle this. You go talk to Jeri."

At hearing her name Takato perked up. (Jeri! She's here? Is she ok?)

(Takatomon is this normal? To feel all funny about a girl.)

The goggle head felt his face turn a deep red. (Let's not talk about it. Ever. To anyone.)

"Hiah Takato." Kazu said.

"Hiah Kazu." Guilmon replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Takato asked.

"We thought we would come and like help you." Kazu answered.

"Well I'm afraid we can't do anything." Takato said wearily.

"W-why not?" Kenta asked.

"We can't attack the D-reaper without hurting Rika and Henry."

"Well do they know that?" Kenta asked as he pointed out toward the Digimon army.

"Agumon, you look like a really nice mon and all but we really need you to stop destroying the D-reaper." Ryo said kindly.

The orange dinosaur turned back toward the battle. "I will not surrender."

"I am not asking you to. Only to back off until my friends are safe." He persisted.

"I feel for your friends but the entire Digital World is at stake. I am sorry." He ran back into the mas of Digimon.

(Fanglongmon was wrong. We're going to fight and die alone.)

* * *

(This is hopeless! If we attack we get hurt. If we do nothing we still get hurt.) Rika fumed. (Juggernaut this is all your fault!) 

Actually Rika it's yours. Yo should listen to your elders every now and again. If you would have stayed at Hypnos you could have controlled me but now it is to late.

Memory kicked in. (You told Henry and me that we had control over you You can't take the power back.)

All I ever wanted to do was to feel alive which is why I chose you and Henry. I could feed off of your adventures and adrenaline. However, I see now your adventures were influenced by your surroundings, which is why I reconstructed the D-reaper. The two of you would defeat at the last moment.

(So all of this was a big fluke then?) Henry practically screamed.

Yes.

(Then why do you want to take the power back?) Rika asked.

I don't. It would be far more interesting if you struggled to control me and if Juggernaut was not a reliable source.

(So will you work now?) Henry asked. (So we can, as you put it, stop the D-reaper at the last moment.)

I suppose I must. Or you two will die.

(Do you control the D-reaper?) Rika asked.

No. But ask questions later, you have wasted much time already.

Rika looked up into Henry's eyes. Her normally lavender pupils held a dark angry purple that was itching to destroy something. Henry nodded sharing her feeling.

(It used us like a toy.) Rika fumed.

* * *

Ryo had never felt so helpless in his life. (There is no answer. I can only sit back and watch my friends be killed.) 

(We could fight them.) Cyberdramon growled.

(Four against an army, that sounds fun.) Ryo shuddered at the thought.

(It's a plan.)

Ryo nodded. (It's our only plan.)

"Hey Takato!" Ryo called as he leaped over to where the other Tamers were in a few giant leaps. "I think we have a plan."

All heads turned immediately toward the mega. "Obviously Rika and Henry have to destroy the D-reaper before this army does but who's to say we can't help them out a bit?"

"Yea but how?" Takato asked.

"We could stall the army." Ryo replied confidently.

"Yea, but how?" Takato repeated.

"Easy we have four Digimon teams what more do we need?"

"So you want to fight an army with the D-reaper at your back?" Jeri asked confused.

Ryo nodded, while everyone else looked skeptical.

"That's a noble way to die and all." Kazu said. "But I think I would prefer a longer life."

"Even if it was the right thing to do for your friends?" Ryo asked.

There was a moment of silence then one by one every Tamer and Digimon nodded. "For friends!" Takato said.

* * *

"So do we have a plan?" Henry asked as Rika stared at her D-arc with a mixed looks of hate and relief. 

"Do we ever have a plan?" She asked quietly, wiping a little drop of blood off it.

"Whether we have a plan or not, time is of the essence." Renamon said, as she leaped out of the way to avoid the J-reaper.

"Yea, we can't keep playing defense." Terriermon called back.

(There has to be a way to attack without getting killed in the process.) Rika thought. (I haven't lost a fight yet and I don't plan on breaking the habit.) She grit her teeth. (Juggernaut you started this and now you're going to end it.) The screen on her D-arc flashed until it became a strong beam of white light.

"Did you make it mad?" Henry half joked, trying to understand what had happened, and hoping he hadn't guessed the correct answer.

Rika shook her head slightly her eyes still trained on her D-arc. "Well technically, I was the one who got mad."

* * *

So finally Henrika now exists. Well not really. I really should have planned more when I started this so it could have been more developed and less crummy. Sorry to all about that. sigh 

Next ch. is the second to last by the way. Which means that everything will be sort of tidied up so now would be a good time to point out that I left something out or whatever.

Finally some exciting news. Next Fri. the final ch. will be posted. So you can start preparing my death for butchering the Tamers story.

-Sky


	23. Juggernaut's Final Stand

Look at that another late chapter. The story should have been posted not the second to last. I realized I needed to clear some things up and that I hadn't expected for my friend to get sick. I am really sorry.

**Mystfit** – thank you very much, that means a lot that someone new would bother to read up until this point. Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13** – I addressed you at the bottom because I think it would be better to read the chapter, because you're too smart for me.

**Tails-Coyote-Carnivore** – lol thank you. I will try but unfortunately, I feel terrible if people don't have fun. I am dumb like that.

- - - -

Ch. 22 – Juggernaut's Final Stand 

Bold, italics, underlines are back. I think, but I will continue to use ( ) just in case.

* * *

"Six against an army." Kazu mumbled. "Rika had better appreciate this. The small group, which consisted of Kazu, Kenta, Gallantmon, Justimon, Guardramon, and Marineangemon, had placed themselves in front of the army with the D-reaper at their backs.

Agumon stepped forward. "Why are you doing this? There are too few of you."

"We won't let you hurt our friends." Gallantmon cried over the roar of the battle.

"Several Digimon had ceased fighting and were waiting for instructions. "Take out the traitors." Agumon roared. "But don't let the D-reaper advance."

"Umm, how are we going to stop them?" Kenta asked.

"We take out Agumon and the army will collapse." Ryo said.

"But don't kill him." Takato added.

"Don't hurt anyone." The group repeated.

* * *

Rika twisted her D-arc slightly in her hand. The light beam wobbled with her movement. _(So, Juggernaut is on our side? Then why did it try and kill us?)_

_I am on no one's side. I told you I want adventure. If you must die for adventure then I will kill you._

_(So you aren't helping us?)_

_No._ It replied simply.

Henry, oblivious to the conversation clenched his hand over his own D-arc. (_Come on, I want my own knock off light saber._) Slowly a beam rose out of Henry's arc as well. Henry shook the beam a little trying to get a feel for it, captivated by light.

"As fascinating as it is I believe that the light could be put to better use." Renamon said dryly.

The J-reaper oblivious to the threat charged past the yellow fox. "Momentai." Terriermon said out of habit, even if he didn't quite believe it himself.

Renamon hauled the J-reaper back by its spiky tail, as Terriermon leaped up to pin its arms to its side with his long ears.

"What a team." Henry said proudly.

* * *

Gallantmon rushed at Agumon who slid away, barely. "Deva's attack!" He called. Almost immediately the eleven Digimon appeared out of the crowd.

(A/N – If you remember Lopmon is Suzie's partner.)

"Devas! What?" Kazu cried.

Takato wanted to cry. (Mr. Wong said Juggernaut had recreated all defeated Digimon but I didn't think it meant Them.)

"So these are the infamous Devas." Ryo mused. "I think I'll have some fun." Cyberdramon roared in approval.

"You go right ahead." Kazu stammered. "I, I think I'll go keep Jeri company, away from the battle."

Jeri was away from the battle by a large pillar of stone and it bothered her, a lot. She was itching to help until she noticed eleven very familiar Digimon appeared in front of her friends. "They're alive, even after, they were defeated." She said her voice quiet in fear and awe.

"All of us were recreated." Said a gruff voice behind her. Jeri spun around slowly as a large lion stood before her.

"Leomon!" Jeri's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as tears welled up in them. "I can't believe it's you."

The lion took a step closer but Jeri had already slammed herself against him. "I always told you, you have a lion's heart." Leomon smiled.

"I missed you so much."

The large lion nodded in approval. "We have much to catch up on. However, now is not the time. Our friends are in trouble."

Jeri nodded hesitantly. "But what, what if…"

"Do not worry Jeri, as long as you stay strong and we work together, you have nothing to fear."

* * *

Back at Hypnos the monster makers were gathered around a small group of computers. "I thought you were saving lives not playing solitaire." Yamaki said impatiently.

"We have an idea." Janyuu said. "Since Juggernaut recreated the Digimon we may be able to locate Grani."

"So you haven't located it yet." Yamaki observed.

"Not yet." Tally said trying to not to sound doubtful.

"I want all man power focused on finding Grani." Yamaki then left to put the order into effect.

* * *

Gallantmon swung his lance at the small orange dinosaur.

"Evil never triumphs." It jeered at him.

"Then you will lose." Guardramon countered by launching two whistling bullets.

On the sidelines things were looking just as bad as worry finally overcame Kenta and Kazu.

"Please be ok." Kenta whispered, as Kazu kicked the dessert sand in frustration.

"I feel so useless." Kazu exclaimed.

"You're never useless."

Kenta and Kazu froze when they heard the voice. "L-leomon?!"

The large lion nodded, and Jeri smile widened. Leomon put Jeri on the ground next to her friends. "It's time to fight Jeri." He said his voice calm. Jeri nodded as the large lion rushed out into the battle.

"Jeri intent on doing everything she could to protect him pulled her D-arc out. "Digi-Modify!" She slid the only card she had ever used through the slot. "Lady-Devimon activate!"

Leomon roared as he pulled a wolf like Digimon off of Justimon. "You have picked a difficult battle to fight my friend."

Ryo shrugged. "So sue me."

"Guardian mirage!" Guardramon's twin whistling bullets pierced the air. Attacks billowed every which way but no matter how much the small rebellion did the army swarmed past them.

"This is impossible." Kazu moaned.

A bear like Digimon tackled Leomon but he still managed to make himself heard. "We must continue because it is the right thing to do."

"Well we don't have to hang on long." Jeri said, trying not to lose help.

"Yea, cause we are going to die then." Kenta added.

"Don't say things like that." Takato said desperately.

Ryo launched a small bird Digimon at Agumon. It hit him in the chest and he went flying backwards. "Finally, a hit." The boy cheered.

"Let's finish him." Cyberdramon growled.

"No. I won't kill anyone." Ryo replied firmly.

His partner growled but did not challenge back.

* * *

"Bingo!" There it is." Tally cried in excitement.

"What is it?" Janyuu asked.

"Grani."

"Instantly every person within hearing distance was swarming over toward the computer to confirm that yes, the former arc had been found.

"Bring up its data and start having it prepared to pick up the children." Janyuu ordered.

"How do you plan on bringing it to the real world?" Tally asked.

"With Juggernaut." Janyuu replied.

* * *

"I think it's time to join the team." Henry said.

Rika nodded. (_Juggernaut. This is the last conversation we will ever have. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted because I sure as didn't.)_

_I am sorry._

Rika was slightly taken back, by it's newly acquired sympathy_. (Life is an adventure.)_ She added as an after thought just to ease her soon to be guilty conscience.

She tilted her D-arc so the beam hit the J-reaper in the face. Henry followed suit and pushed his into the blue demon's chest.

The J-reaper staggered but did not fall. It's partially visible face contorted in pain. Renamon pulled Terriermon back as the blue demon scratched at the Rika's beam.

The two tamers struggled to keep the beams trained to the beast. Rika could feel her D-arc heat up the longer the beam was focused on the J-reaper. _(We need to end this quickly.) _

"It is working?" Henry asked through gritted teeth.

"I, I don't know." Rika answered. _(By God it had better work.)_

* * *

Jeri scanned the battlefield. Their small rebellion had given the massive army only a paper cut. "There's just to many of them."

"Even if we took out every leader and Agumon, the army wouldn't collapse fast enough. Kenta observed.

On the battlefield, Justimon was pushed over backwards and stormed by a group of Digimon. Leomon began to frantically pull them off trying to uncover his friend with little success. However, a large alligator like robot attacked him.

"Leomon!" Jeri called and rushed out after him.

"Jeri wait." Kazu called.

"Marineangemon, go help her." Kenta said.

The small pink angel nodded and with a short 'piah' was off.

"This isn't good." Kazu said.

Kenta shook his head in agreement.

"I don't like it either." Calumon said sadly from his place behind them.

Back to the battlefield, it seemed no one was enjoying the fight. Gallantmon was also struggling. Agumon had so far managed to evade him, causing Takato to become frustrated.

(_7 against an army. What were we thing?)_

_(We were thinking of helping our friends.) _Guilmon answered.

Takato nodded wearily._(And I would sacrifice anything for my friends, but this may be a bit over the top. Especially since Jeri is out here to.)_

_(Then we should keep fighting to protect her.) _Guilmon said wisely.

"You're right Guilmon. We have to keep going."

"I think not." Sandiramon hissed as the large snake Digimon slithered in front of them.

"Sandiramon we defeated you once, we can do it again." Gallantmon said. "Lighting joust!"

A large purple horse moved in the way and absorbed the attack inside a large conch shell.

"Indramon." Guardramon said his voice low in awe. "I can't believe I am seeing him with my own eyes."

"You won't have eyes in a moment." Gallantmon replied, as he pushed the stunned robot out of the way, as Indramon released the attack back at them.

"One thing I have learned is that it is sometimes better to surrender than to die foolishly in battle." Guardramon said once they were safely out of the way.

Takato grimaced. "If we don't die then our friends will, and I could never forgive myself."

* * *

"Pia, Pia." Marineangemon cried after Jeri, but the girl ignored her.

"Leomon."

The large lion staggered to its feet, the alligator clamped to his mane. "Jeri stay back." He called.

"No, I won't lose you again." Jeri cried in desperation, tears streaming down her face.

"Jeri come back!" Kazu and Kenta screamed in unison.

Takato looked up at the sound of screaming. (_What are they...?)_ "JERI!"

* * *

_(Don't panic.) _Rika told herself for the hundredth time.

Renamon hit the J-reaper with a diamond storm attack. Rika grit her teeth waiting for the crystals to slice her skin. The crystals shot out of thin air and raced toward her. Right as they passed her outstretched hand the white beam from her D-arc collected the attack and rebounded it toward the J-reaper.

The attack followed the white beam all the way to the end where it reached the J-reaper's face. The blue demon shrieked in pain and it's cries sent shivers down Rika's spine. She shivered knowing that it should have been her in pain. (_But it's not.)_ Another side of her reminded herself. (_Juggernaut somehow reflected it._)

"Umm, that was weird." Terriermon said.

"Juggernaut must be helping us." Henry guessed.

"Maybe, but why didn't we do this before?" Rika said getting slightly annoyed at the thought.

Henry smiled. "Magic." He said mysteriously.

"Go die." Rika said her violet eyes flashing a dangerous black.

Henry just laughed. "What is that… the fourth or fifth time?"

"Rika ignored him, not wanting to be angry with him. (_Besides, we still have to deal with this thing._) The reasonable part of her mind reminded her.

The J-reaper sang slowly to its knees. "I will not lose." It hissed. "My life super-succeeds yours."

"Your wrong." Renamon said.

"Stop playing with it." Terriermon said. "Let's finish it."

"I agree." Henry said. "We've fooled around long enough."

Rika didn't comment she was concentrating on the J-reaper as if pushed itself to its feet. _(No Juggernaut. This is where it ends.)_ Rika clenched her hands tighter around her D-arc, slowly the beam opened wider and started to merge with Henry's. Gradually, Rika started to hear something in the back of her mind. It started off quiet but grew louder as she focused on it.

**If you grasp the desire to protect, ready?  
Get up'n fight! Now slide it through the slot!**

(_What is this? It sounds familiar.) _ Rika wondered.

_When you used my power for the first time, you heard this song_. Juggernaut answered.

**Believing in tears in the real world  
Feeling the digital world through numbers  
You run through the two Fields**

_This is what courage and integrity means to me_. Juggernaut continued.

(_So this is, sort of like our theme song?)_

**Slash the life! Wild instinct awakens  
Wild One! A hidden energy  
Slash the life! Take your hand and grab hold of your future**

_It is the song you will hear every time you call upon my power with your D-arc._. Juggernaut answered.

(_So, you'll always be with me.)_ Rika said. It was not a question but a statement.

**Card Slash! For friendship  
Slash the life! You guys can become  
Invincible partner**

_(Whenever I hear it, I will think of you. How you hurt me, but then you changed. You helped us.)_ That made a whole lot of sense. She added as an afterthought.

**Slash the life! Give them power  
Slash the life! Wild instinct awakens  
Wild One! A hidden energy  
Slash the life! Take your hand and grab hold of your future**

_You gave me an adventure. Thank you Rika._

With that, Juggernaut backed out of her mind pulling the song with it. Like water trickles over a stone Rika watched as her D-arc started to turn a pale blue which spiraled over and around the white beam and into the J-reaper. It hit the demon in the face and it burst into a stream of data, which collapsed instantly into the air.

Slowly the J-reaper's body began to deteriorate as a bright green beam from Henry's D-arc hit the J-reaper in the chest. The J-reaper decomposed into nothing and the blue and green lights imploded into each other, and then there was darkness.

* * *

Takato continued to stare at Jeri. He was frozen in place and unable to even utter a sound. And thus, he failed to notice Agumon kneel down before him. In a ripple the Digital army copied their orange leader until a thousand Digimon were all kneeling before the small rebellion.

Kazu and Kenta were staring dumb founded at the scene in front of them, while Justimon dusted his hands off on his legs. Leomon was pulling Jeri closer to him also a little confused about the sudden change in their surroundings.

Gallantmon spun in a small circle taking in the full view but stopped and stared at the D-reaper. Or better yet, was the D-reaper. The red mass was being destroyed like someone was rubbing a giant invisible eraser over it. A large smile broke across the boy's face.

(_Rika and Henry must have defeated it._)

(_Does that mean we can go home, Takatomon?_)

Takato smiled. "Yes Guilmon. We can go home." He felt himself slide out of the bio-merge the last of his energy being used up. After separating from his partner Guilmon lost contact with his partner's thoughts but he could have swore he heard the boy mutter. (_I just don't know how to get home._)

* * *

"Enter coordinates." Janyuu said.

"Entering coordinates." A computer programmer replied.

Janyuu sighed and leaned back in his chair, finally, the stress and worry was starting to wear down. His son would come home safe to him. Realizing that there were still many worried parents in West Shinjuku, Janyuu got up to go spread his good news.

* * *

"Do you think it's over?" Terriermon asked nervously.

"It better be over." Rika answered. "I'm sick of this."

Henry smiled, at the idea of Rika being upset with something. "We should find everyone else."

"Then go home." Rika added.

Terriermon clambered up onto Henry's shoulder and the small group began to walk away a little unsure where they were going; after a few silent moments of walking Henry decided to start a conversation. "So the port ended up being useless after all."

Rika nodded as she watched the boy flip it back between his hands. "Who cares we got rid of the D-reaper."

"And Juggernaut." Henry said.

Rika nodded not quite sure why she felt empty.

Henry sensing something was wrong put the port back into his pocket and slid his arm around her shoulders. "Like I said before, all of this is just a bad memory that will fade in time."

"If we forget the past, we will only repeat it." Rika said wisely.

Henry shrugged. "Perhaps than we should remember and be haunted by it for the rest of our lives."

"That's not what I said." Rika argued.

"So you admit, that we should at least put it behind us." Henry said equally wise. "I just wanted to point out, that when we fall we need to pick ourselves back up and keep going."

"But, I didn't fall." Rika said smiling evilly.

"It was a figure of speech." Henry said. "No one actually…" Poor Henry never got to finish because he suddenly found himself on the ground.

"It looks to me as if you are in no position to give advice." Rika said to no one in particular.

Terriermon muttering darkly hopped off of his partner's shoulder and wandered over to Renamon listened sympathetically about how being small of a sin.

"You tripped me." Henry exclaimed.

"I was pointing out that sometimes it isn't easy to pick yourself up." Rika said.

Henry nodded. "Alright you win."

"I wasn't finished yet." Rika cut in. "Sometimes you need someone else there to help you." She reached her hand down and pulled him to his feet.

"You never cease to amaze me." Henry said quietly.

Rika smiled at the compliment.

"Data stream." Renamon called back.

Immediately the two looked up, a large pink data stream was heading their way. "I guess we better take it." Henry said.

Rika shrugged. "We have nothing to lose."

(_Actually we do. I could lose you._) Henry thought, as they let the column pick them up.

A large brown dragon watched the four disappear and smiled. "You have found what you were running toward my friend."

* * *

"Piah pi!" Marineangemon cried.

"What is it little guy?" Kenta asked.

"Look over there." Jeri said, pointing off toward a rock column.

Everyone glanced over as what looked like three figures were making their way toward them.

"Way for them to show up after the fight's over." Kazu said.

"Kazu." Takato said. "They finished the fight."

Realization crossed his face and everyone laughed. "Yea, but the look on Rika's face when she figures out we save her will be priceless." He said.

"I deny it." Rika said smiling.

"But WE saved YOU." Kenta said.

"Oh, guys, please don't fight." Jeri said desperately.

"Don't worry Jeri." Rika said. "Our rides here."

Sure enough, Grani was hovering through the evaporating Digimon army.

"Grani!" Takato exclaimed.

"Hello friends." The red horse said. "I have come to take you home."

At the idea of home the mood through the whole group skyrocketed. "That's wonderful." Jeri said. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." The former arc said.

Everyone clambered aboard the red steed. "Wait!" Agumon rushed over toward them.

Stopping in front of them, he bowed low. "Thank you. I am sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Don't worry about it." Takato said. "We are happy we could help."

"But now we must go home." Ryo said. "Hopefully we will see you soon."

Agumon rose from his bow. "I will look forward to it."

"And we look forward to home." Henry said.

* * *

Well how did you like the second to last chapter? This by the way, was where I cleared everything up and basically could have ended the story. But that would have been cruel, plus there is a little more I want to cover.

So now would be a good time to point out if I forgot something or you have a question or comment please message me and I will answer it in the final chapter. Because chances are I left something out. Hopefully there wasn't too much fluff in there. Ok, let me rephrase that: hopefully there wasn't so much fluff that you drowned in it. Sorry the whole Henrika thing didn't actually happen until... this chapter. I refuse to give my reasons because on paper it looks very, um awkward. So anyways, I look forward to hearing from you.

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13** – I always intended for Juggernaut to be a neutral character sort of, like Ryo was in the series. The program looked out for itself and no one else. If people got hurt for it to survive then people got hurt. I just couldn't explain that before you had read the ch.

Later

-Sky


	24. Good bye

This is what I was trying to build up to the whole story, and even though I got sidetracked and the plot took a turn for the worst, I think it came out better then I could have hoped; which doesn't say much. But here you are the final chapter of Catch Me If You Can. Hope you enjoy it.Thank you to the almost immediate reviews.

**Dedication**. This Chapter is dedicated to Mrs Radcliffe 13 who has been with me since ch. 4, and also to Tails-Coyote-Carnivore because she's been with me since Ch. 10. The most dedicated fans I will probably ever have. Arigatou.

* * *

**Ch. 22 - Good bye**

_Same format with ( ) etc. )_

Rika sighed as she leaned back against the wall of Grani. Their ticket home was somewhere between the two worlds. (_Some day when I tell this story to my grandchildren, they'll think I'm crazy._) She smiled at the thought. (_Maybe I am crazy._)

(_Does it really matter what others think?_) Renamon asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

(_No it doesn't._) Rika replied. (_I know I'm not crazy, you know, and so does Henry. That's good enough for me._)

"So then there was this like Kabosssshhhh." Kazu said flailing his arms in windmill like circles.

"And then we were falling." Kenta added.

"Uh, guys. No one is going to believe this story." Takato said.

"Besides as you so put it there was no Kabosssshhh." Ryo said with an imitation of Kazu.

Rika smiled. "I might not be the only crazy one."

Henry raised an eyebrow at her from his position next to her. "Do I even want to guess?"

"Probably not." She smirked.

"So how much longer do you think it will be?" Jeri asked.

Takato shrugged, and placed his hand on the side of Grani. "Sorry to bother you but do you know where we are?"

There was a brief silence and then Grani's slightly husky voice echoed off the walls. "We are in cyberspace, your home is not much further."

* * *

"Have their parents been notified?" Yamaki asked. 

Janyuu nodded. "I told them they are expected to arrive in West Shinjuku Park in four hours."

Yamaki nodded his approval. "Good because the children will be landing in Hypnos lab in ten minutes."

"What?" Janyuu was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Grani is more efficient then we anticipated." Yamaki said proud of his creation.

"I will re-inform their parents then." Janyuu said wearily.

"Don't." Yamaki said. His colleague looked at him in surprise. "I think we'll let them surprise their parents." He continued.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kazu asked. 

"For the millionth time, NO!" Rika said clearly annoyed.

Henry smiled the only one actually enjoying the ride home. Terriermon pulled his sleeve. "When do we get home?"

"Soon." Henry answered.

"How soon."

"Soon soon." Henry replied.

"That's not helpful." Terriermon said clearly annoyed.

"We will be arriving in a few moments." Grani said.

Everyone looked up expectantly. "That really is soon." Guilmon said.

The arc started to rock back in forth and seemed to slow down as the Tamers were hit by some heavy turbulence. There was a large thunk, and then there was silence.

"Are we dead yet?" Kenta asked after a few seconds.

"No, you are home." Grani said, opening the hatch.

Bright lights greeted everyone as slowly they stumbled out of their transportation. Rika tried not to look relieved but she had never been so happy to see the Hypnos Lab in her life.

"Welcome back." Yamaki said.

* * *

**About fifteen minutes later.**

Yamaki clicked his lighter absent-mindedly. "Is that the final results?" He asked.

A worker nodded. "All of them are alive and healthy, apparently no thanks to us."

The Hypnos leader smiled. "Excellent, everyone is discharged."

The worker nodded and went to spread the word.

Yamaki sighed and slipped his lighter into his pocket, then immediately took it out and chucked it into a garbage can. Riley smiled at him. "It's over, and thanks to you and those kids we now live in a safer world; even if only one percent of the population ever knew about the threat."

Yamaki tried to smile. "But where one story ends another begins."

"Well maybe it can be a story of peace and prosperity."

"God knows we deserve it." Yamaki mumbled, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Takato gently pulled Jeri over to the side. "Jeri, you've been awfully quiet. Are you ok?"

The brown haired girl smiled. "I'm fine Takato."

"Good, because we still never had dinner."

Jeri's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You remembered!"

"How could I forget?" His face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Takatomon, you're blushing." Guilmon observed sticking his nose close to his partners.

"Guilmon, why don't you go play with Calumon." Jeri said.

"Okie dokie." The red dinosaur replied, and skipped off to find the small cat Digimon.

Riley wandered over to the small group of children. "You know you don't have to stand here all day. I am sure your parents are wondering where you are."

At the name of home, everyone looked up excitedly and started to head toward the door.

Meanwhile Kazu and Kenta were having their own conversation. "Hey chumley, we're heroes!"

"Weren't we heroes last time we beat the D-reaper?" Kenta asked.

"Yea, but now this makes us heroes twice in a row."

"I suppose so." Kenta shrugged.

"That means we're almost as famous as the Ryo man!"

Ryo rolled his eyes.

Kenta's eyes lit up behind his glasses. "Wait 'til I tell my mom." Together the two ran out the door, practically pulling the Digimon King with them.

"Those dweebs." Rika smiled.

Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Play nice." He said in a mock parent voice.

"But I always play nice." She replied with innocence.

"I owe a lot to you two."

Rika and Henry turned around slowly to see Yamaki standing before them with Riley.

"I suppose we owe a lot to you as well." Henry replied.

Yamkai smiled evilly. "I can see that."

Henry quickly withdrew his arm, his and Rika's cheeks turning a dark cherry red.

Riley stifled a laugh behind one hand. "I can imagine from now on you won't want to see me unless absolutely necessary." Yamaki continued. "But is there anything I can do?"

"Can we go home?" Rika asked.

Yamaki smiled, a real smile. "Yes, I think the two of you have deserved it."

"Thank you sir." Henry replied.

"Yea, thanks boss man." Terriermon saluted.

The final two tamers and two Digimon walked out of the Hypnos building, for hopefully the last time. "I think I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime." Henry sighed.

Rika smiled mischievously. "Good because I still have to kill you, five times, I think it was."

"Awe, I think you would miss me too much." Henry replied.

"Really?"

Henry took one look at Rika's sly smile and took off running. "H-Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Terriermon called as he lifted himself off of Henry's shoulder with his ears as wings.

"Come back here Wong!" Rika screamed after him.

"You'll kill me." Henry called back over his shoulder.

"I won't kill you. Just hurt you…really badly."

Rika chased after the blue haired tamer all the way to the West Shinjuku Park. "Some things never change." Terriermon observed.

"At least everything is back to normal." Renamon replied.

Finally, Rika managed to tackle her friend to the ground. "Gotcha." She whispered.

"That's what you think." He replied, rolling over to pin her to the grass.

"How, did you?" Rika protested.

Henry smiled. "Magic." And he gently pressed his lips to hers.

The two Digimon continued to watch their partners from a safe and far away distance. "Well maybe not." Renamon finished with a smile.

_Fin._

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Thank you very much for bothering to read the story all the way to the end.

Good bye my friends, and Arigatou

-Sky


	25. Epilogue

The idea of this story came to me a couple of years ago. As I was drafting it, I realized that a lot needed to be explained and developed so I dropped the story. Then a few months ago I decided to pick up where I left off, and write a prequel to the story. Catch Me If You Can is the prequel. The actual story is called Memory, and I plan to use this chapter as a bridge between the two.

* * *

Rika pushed herself up into a sitting position. The sun had just begun to set in the park and Rika suddenly became aware that she hadn't done home since the Tamers had returned from the Digital World. Gently she shook Henry's shoulder, who was sleeping next to her. Groaning he opened his eyes. "Was the matter?" He slurred not quite awake. 

"You. Henry Wong, you have been missing for almost a whole week and just think how worried your parents are." Rika said in a mock scolding voice.

Realization crossed his face, and Henry pushed himself to his feet, and then extended his hand to help her. "I suppose we should go home." He said sadly.

"The end of our epic journey." Rika said like an announcer.

"Most likely a new beginning." Henry said sarcastically. "We never do seem to get a break."

"Hey. I like causing mayhem and destruction." Rika said coyly.

"How am I not surprised?" He laughed.

A brief moment of silence took over both of them, neither wished to leave but they were aware of their consciences urging them to go home. Henry finally sighed. "I guess I'll see you." He wanted desperately to set a definite date in the near future but something held him back.

"Around tomorrow-ish." Rika ventured, her eyes searching his face for some kind of answer.

Henry smiled. "Perfect."

"Good because, I bet anything we get called back to Hypnos tomorrow."

Henry nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Ya, well catch ya later." Rika said and she turned around and began walking home.

Henry watched her leave. "I can't wait. This'll be one memory I never want to forget."

* * *

The first chapter of Memory will be posted probably before the New Year, but either way I plan to update only once a month. So, keep in touch. I'll enjoy hearing from you. 

Sky


End file.
